Aria Series
by ZoAria Blaze
Summary: 2003 Verse. Pretty much inserting an OC into the guys' lives but it starts right after the Underground episodes and straight into the "Shredder Strikes Back!" What happens when the guys find an abandoned mutant who once led a normal life? Will their new found friend be able to heal mentally and spiritually? Leonardo/OC pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello! I haven't been on here in YEARS! I got back into the swing of Fanfiction again and decided- hey I've got a few ideas! Let's see where this goes. I am introducing my OC here, Elizabeth Vargas aka Aria, but I'm not going to make her so Mary-Sue-ish. Sure I like a girl who can kick some ass but I thought - if someone where to get taken away from their family...they'd be freaking traumatized. So yea, this story is going to be dramatic, a little dark, and further down the road it'll get sweet. Before this begins - I must apologize for any grammar errors. I promise their won't be as many in the next one. Enjoy~ Memrage (ARGH I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT THE INTRO :U UPDATE! UPDAAATE! I can't believe this didn't hit me till just now =_= )**

_"I'm going to be a marine one day!"_

_"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be...but I won't give up!"_

_"Guess what happened today at practice Momma? I totally beat this other guy in a match and he was in a more advanced class! My teacher said I show a lot of potential!"_

_"When do you think Papa will come home…?"_

_"I know Lynn, but we can't have any cookies yet. Besides, we broke that chair...I don't think we've been on our best behavior. Mom is still pretty upset…"_

_"It's okay Lynn, I got it! I'll carry it for you!"_

_"I'll help Momma! Where would you like this to go?"_

_"Daddy! You're home!"_

_"Happy birthday Lynn! Momma and I got you a new sketchbook!"_

_"I really don't want to go to that party Momma… a lot of the kids aren't nice to me in class…"_

_"The only way to confront a bully is to stand up to them Lynn. If he keeps bugging you...come get me. I'll make sure his meeting with the floor is intimate."_

_"I'm going to class! See you in a couple hours Momma! Love ya!"_

Images of Elizabeth's life flashed before her eyes as she stared at the cell wall before her. It had been so long, two years by the count of the knicks along her walls, that Elizabeth had been stuck in this prison. Two years ago, she had left home to walk to her boxing class. It wasn't that far of a walk from her house to the gym. Elizabeth's gaze shifted from the wall to the outside of her cell. It was dark and silent as it always had been. In the distance she could hear the faint roars of the Others out there. Elizabeth dared to shift in her spot, getting as comfortable as possible on cracked concrete. She sighed and looked down at her hands.

As Elizabeth inspected them, she spoke aloud to herself, "What did I do...to deserve this? I thought I was a good child. I did everything right...I did as I was told. I listened to my parents...I did well in class and I was good in sports too…" Elizabeth looked up towards the ceiling, "So why...why did you let this happen to me?" Her voice was soft and it cracked with emotion. So many times had Elizabeth wondered why she had been abducted and experimented on until she finally was changed into this….thing. Elizabeth looked down and leaned against the wall, a dull 'thunk' making her cringe in disgust. Her newly formed shell kept her from sinking into the small crater in the wall. It was put there by Elizabeth herself during one of her temper tantrums. Yesterday, Quarry had refused to let her out and only left her enough food for one sitting - claiming it was all the mutant could find her. Elizabeth had thrown it back at Quarry, telling the mutant that he was no better than the Foot soldiers who imprisoned her there in the first place. After Quarry left, Elizabeth punched the wall until her knuckles bled. The wall was pretty weak, but Elizabeth didn't have it in her to continue on or else she would have done worse damage to herself.

It was clear to Elizabeth that she was indeed a turtle mutant of some kind but she really didn't care. Nothing really did. Even if by some miracle, Elizabeth knew that she couldn't go back to her family. Not looking like this. Elizabeth inspected her hands and brought them close to her face, turning them over to inspect the bloody knuckles and cracked fingernails. Perhaps she shouldn't have done that...Elizabeth was sure Quarry didn't have anything to heal her with.

With another sigh, Elizabeth put her hands down at her side and looked up as several shadows casted over into her cell. She took a sharp intake of breath as she stared wide eyed into whom would become her saviors.

Four turtles just like her except male, each with a different mask color, were standing before her cell. A leaf green hand went through the cage's bars and towards her and spoke in a soft, reassuring voice that Elizabeth couldn't help but obey it,

"Come with us. We'll get you out of here and give you a safe place to stay."

**(~~~ End of Update! Continue to read~~~)**

Elizabeth kept silent as she was led out of the lab and through the underground tunnels. She followed her shell backed saviors without any quarrel although she had no strength to do so anyhow. They had introduced themselves but Elizabeth had already forgotten their names as she was carried piggy-back style by the large, dark green one. All Elizabeth had to stare at for a view was his red bandanna tails, dirt and rocks. The one in blue had tried telling her that they were told by Quarry where they could find her, but again Elizabeth really didn't care to listen, and told her what happened to the mutants were now human.

Why couldn't that have been her? Plus would it have mattered? It was obvious she was mutated with a different kind of mutagen or else Elizabeth could have been having the same problem. By the feel of the atmosphere, she could tell that the turtle men looked bothered that the Others had to be left behind. Elizabeth scowled at the thought of Quarry: She could stay there and rot. Quarry had kept Elizabeth locked in that cage for 'safety' reasons when Quarry didn't realize that she was killing her. Elizabeth was so emaciated and constantly starving that the young girl gave in to scavenging for beetles that would crawl in her cell once in a while. She never ate the rotting or fresh rodents that Quarry caught for her. In fact, Elizabeth refused anything Quarry gave her. Elizabeth's train of thought was broken when the male turtles froze. Elizabeth could hear the faint splashing of water from far ahead and before Elizabeth found the courage to speak for the first time around them, the turtle carrying her darted to the side with his comrades and hide within a large pipe.

A pipe… it just hit Elizabeth that she was within some kind of sewer tunnel, judging by all the debris and the stench in the air that came with it. Was she really that out of it and so focused on her thoughts to fail to notice her surroundings?

"Foot ninja...down here?" The red banded turtle whispered. The one in blue shot his hand up to grab the handle of his katana that was strapped securely to his shell. A whole squad of men in black tights and robes rushed past. Elizabeth caught the symbol on their shoulders - something resembling a dinosaur footprint. That symbol was the same one that was imprinted all over that lab she'd been stuck in for the past couple years. They looked like a bunch of ninjas as the red banded one had said. Elizabeth looked over her savoirs' garb and weaponry. Just what in God's name did she get herself into?

A small gasp caught everyone's attention as they all spun around. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as a small, four foot rat in a brown robe covered the mouth of the turtle wearing the orange bandana for a brief moment, "What" Elizabeth just barely noticed the young, surfer accent from this one, "I'm the only screamer? You have to just cover my mouth?"

"Master Splinter," Elizabeth had to crane her neck to look at the katana wielder who spoke up, "What is going on?" The elder rat shook his head, "I do not know. However I believe that the Foot Ninja are searching the sewers for us. They are everywhere."

The turtle carrying Elizabeth grumbled, "Ya gotta be kiddin' me…"

Master Splinter again shook his head, looking a little dismayed, "We can not reach the lair undetected. We must find a new place to stay," It was then that the old Master noticed that his strongest son was carrying someone, "...and quickly. You may tell me more when we have found sanctuary." The lighter toned turtle grinned as he spoke up rather enthusiastically, "I know just the place!"

It took a while for the group to get out of the sewers since Elizabeth was too weak with hunger to walk on her own and had fallen asleep against her ride. By the time she woke up, Elizabeth was lying on a couch with several blankets wrapped around her. She stayed still, looking around and gathering that she was inside a room of some kind, a living room perhaps judging that she was on a couch. As she turned her head to the side, she could see a woman's figure walking over to her, holding something in her hands. Elizabeth's nostrils were hit with the scent of freshly made canned soup and her stomach roared to life in reaction. The woman squatted next to Elizabeth and spoke in a gentle voice that Elizabeth mistook for someone else, "Hey there...you're awake. I hope you're feeling better. I made you some soup…"

Elizabeth's eyes barely begun to adjust to light - something she hadn't seen in ages - as her voice rasped to life, "M...Momma…" As her vision became clear Elizabeth noticed a young woman, most likely in her early twenties, with red hair and jade green eyes staring down at her with a small, apologetic smile, "I'm sorry hon… I'm not who you want me to be. I can, however, do what I can to take care of you. Here...it's some vegetable broth. My name is April. Let's get you fed first before anything else." April set the bowl down for a moment on a coffee table and helped Elizabeth sit up. Elizabeth couldn't refuse the food as she was too hungry to do so. With April's help, she ate the soup slowly and went back to sleep afterwards. Elizabeth didn't wake again until the next day and was again fed the same soup. April had helped Elizabeth up and guided her to the bathroom where she helped the female turtle bathe, brush her teeth and brought her back to the couch to get some more rest.

A full eight hours passed by until Elizabeth woke up again, feeling more regenerated. April brought her soup yet again but had added actual vegetables this time and allowed Elizabeth to eat it on her own. The young mutant smiled gratefully at April and mumbled a 'thank you' as she took the warm meal and ate it slowly. Elizabeth remained bundled up in blankets on the couch with a tv dinner table before her while everyone else sat at the table. She noticed then that the house she was staying at was in fact a small apartment. The turtle men who rescued her were all gathered with Master Splinter at the table while April served them dinner. Elizabeth looked back at her soup and concentrated on eating without spilling anything. An extra body sinking into the couch caught her attention as she turned to head to see that April grabbed a tv dinner table of her own and sat right next to Elizabeth, "I love those guys and all...but sometimes a girl just needs her space, am I right?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but give April a small smile and nodded shyly. She turned back to her meal and the pair ate in silence while the four males and their rodent elder chatted away. Elizabeth heard the word 'Foot' and it caused her to pause during her meal. With a small sigh she set her spoon down and leaned into the back of the couch, closing her eyes as flashes of memories flew across her mind. She jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up to see April giving her a concerned look, "Are you okay sweetie?"

Elizabeth was about to nod it off and leave it be but for some reason, she ended up shaking her head and let out a shaky breath. She shook her head again and quickly covered her face with her now usually large, three fingered hands and bit back a groan. April bit her bottom lip as she heard the turtle girl let out a muffled sob. She set her meal aside and stood up from her seat. April moved Elizabeth's dinner table back and sat back down, a little closer to the young mutant this time, and enveloped her in a warm, comforting hug. April cooed soothing words and rubbed the back of Elizabeth's shell but was silenced by Elizabeth's sudden shouting,

"Why couldn't that have been me?! I wanted to be human! Why does Quarry get to be human but not me?! What the hell did I do wrong?! I was a good girl! I got good grades! I said my prayers! I listened to my parents! I was a good big sister! I did everything right! What makes me different?! I just wanted to go to class and be the best! Yo quería ser un infante de marina! ¿Por qué me pasó esto a mí, que no es justo! ¿Qué hice mal? Qué debo hacer? Qué debo hacer?"

April did what she could to muffle Elizabeth's shouting by trying to hug the girl's face into her shoulders as she patted her back in a panicked state. Master Splinter got up from the table and went straight to the pair, "If I may Miss O'Neil… I will try to calm her down." April was reluctant but trusted Master Splinter's judgement. She sighed in defeat and nodded at the wise rat who reached out and placed a paw on Elizabeth's shoulder. Master Splinter gently pulled the mutant female away from April and took her hands away from her face. He held Elizabeth's hands in his own furry, grey paws and with a kind of gentleness that Elizabeth hadn't felt in ages. Master Splinter was holding her hands they same way her mother or her grandmother would whenever they needed Elizabeth's attention and had something important to tell her.

It was an almost instant effect that both stopped her wailing but egged the tears to come down her face full force at the gentle touch. Elizabeth straightened up a bit as her eyes connected with Splinter's and gave him her full attention. Splinter smiled softly at the girl and used a paw to wipe her tears away, "There now my child… no more tears. I know it must be hard for you to accept whatever it is that has happened to you. However, my sons, April and I will do what we can to help you through this and give you shelter," Elizabeth slowly nodded and was entranced by the elder rat's accent, " but you must be strong. You are not alone anymore and we will do what we can to give you what you need." Splinter patted the side of Elizabeth's cheek in a comforting notion. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she suddenly felt drained of all energy. Splinter helped the turtle to lay back down on the couch and tucked her in. He walked over to the recliner and took his seat there, "I will now keep watch over her Miss O'Neil. She has suffered much and I will see to it that she recovers. I can not ask you to do more as you are already giving us shelter from the Foot."

April smiled at Splinter and shook her head, "You guys are my family. I just couldn't leave you all out there. I know this apartment is rather small for seven people but I'm willing to put up with it….so long as Mikey stays away from my china."

**For those who do and don't speak Spanish - the words were taken straight out of Google Translate ._. So don't hold me 100% accountable for accuracy. xD **

**Hope you all liked it. The second chapter will be set up by tomorrow! Stay frosty guys~! :P **


	2. Chapter 2

"_I'm going to class Momma. I'll see you later!"_

"_Okay honey, please be careful…"_

"_I know but this is Glendale! Nothing is going to happen here!"_

"_Now, you never know that. Don't you ever let your guard down."_

"_...Yes Momma. I'll be careful. I promise."_

_Before I knew it, I was walking down the street, enjoying the beautiful day that California had to offer. I was wearing my usual workout clothes - a pair of grey sweats, a black tank top and my running shoes. I was carrying a backpack with a change of clothes in there for later. After practice I had a habit of using the locker room to take a shower and enjoy the steam room. I would relax in there and take the time to think things over - so in a way, I meditated about practice. I'd go over what happened and noted things I did right and process what I did wrong. I had music blasting in my ears that afternoon, listening to some Metallica on the way to get myself in the zone. Of course I had just promised my mother that I would be careful but I was so sure that nothing would happen to me. This was Glendale, California...the Armenian Power that lurked in my neighborhood were something like a mafia. The worst thing they did was drug trafficking so far as I payed attention to. Occasionally it would end up on the news that a head or a dismembered body would show up on the hills of Griffith Park or a shootout between rival gangs in Brand Park… which is why no one ever went there. I lived closer to Verdugo Park so that really never bothered me much. So long as my family wasn't in danger all I could do was pray for the innocents who were a little too close for comfort. Not everyone can change the world...but when I'm a marine, I will be able to accomplish much more!_

_As I continued down the street, I heard the sound of tires screeching to a sudden halt and a large, black van came swerving into my view. It stopped on the side street right next to me and before I could register what was going on, a pair of hands reached out and threw me into the back of the van. When I realized I had been kidnapped - which took about ten full seconds to realize - I began to kick and scream at anything and everything. I could hear the grunts of men telling each other to "Shut her up" and "Restrain her before she attracts attention". This only fueled my fear and soon I starting swinging. Of course I was only thirteen so I had the strength of a thirteen-year-old. I'm sure I got a few good hits because I think I broke someone's nose during the struggle. A sharp pain caught my attention and in no time I had passed out. _

_I don't remember what happened after that because the rest of it was a blur. All I remember seeing was a symbol...it looked like a dinosaur footprint to me. For some reason though...it struck fear into the very core of me...and it took a lot to frighten me. I was like my father in that sense. Being born from military parents, you grow up learning to fear very little save for when you pissed off your folks...nothing was scarier than that. However why was I getting this feeling of dread? Time seemed to have little meaning and I found myself stuck inside a cell block most of the time. I was taken out only when these...men in black clothing... would conduct experiments on me. These were mainly physical tests and sometimes…_

_They would scan me using something like a CAT scan machine. I had no idea what they were doing. Where they studying the human body? Weren't there books for that? These strange doctors took a lot of blood samples from me and from time to time...would take a quarter sized piece of flesh. Of course I was never awake for that. I would be put under anesthesia beforehand and when I woke up, I would be back in my cell with a gauze patch somewhere on my arm or leg. They would wait until that one would heal before they took the next one. And again. And again._

_They only way that I could tell what day it was, was when they would draw blood from me and record the date and time out loud. I been stuck there for nearly a year and any hope I had about escaping was always dashed. I was just a kid…I wasn't a super spy or anything and I surely wasn't strong enough to fight back. They kept me alive just enough to function properly. I never knew what they were using me for until they started making monsters. They were using me as a test subject to see how the human cells would react to whatever material they had to transform human beings into monsters. Slowly they grabbed more people from wherever they were and began injecting them with this glowing liquid that mutated them into horrible creatures. _

_I always feared I would be next but slowly over time, it was like the doctors forgot about me. In a way I was grateful because that meant I wouldn't have to suffer the same way the Others would. It wasn't until one day I overheard a call one of the doctors got. Something about 'freaks' and 'interfering with my plans' and 'mutant army to fight back' and 'destroy them'. I really couldn't hear much past my cell walls unless it was exceptionally loud and those were the only words that were shouted loud enough for the whole world to hear. A beetle crossed over into my cell and I scooted away from it so it wouldn't crawl on me. I could see it's feelers dance around on it's head before coming into my cell about two inches before making a full U-turn back outside. I haven't eaten in about a day but I'll be damned if I ate one of those things. _

_Of course bugs were high in protein… but that's a little desperate in my book… I sighed and shook my head as I spoke softly to myself, "Mira ... vamos a ser los que las cosas que salvar mi vida ... ¡qué asco." _

_A loud creaking noise caught my attention as did the 'crunch' of that beetle being squashed under someone's boot. I looked up to see one of the black clad doctors reaching out and hauling me to my feet by my arm. I snarled at him because it felt so bruising to be handled like that. I put my full weight into it and hung limply in his grasp. So many times I got dragged and each time I resisted. Even if I didn't have the strength to fight, I was never going to give in. I would raise hell each and every time I was taken out to be experimented on. I would never let them see me cry either - I always made sure I was alone. Somewhere deep in my soul I knew this wouldn't be forever - it couldn't be! I wouldn't allow it! I'm the daughter of Sergeant Douglas Vargas! My mother was Military Officer Azalea Patricia Vargas! I have a little sister Lynn Vargas who needs me! I've got my best friend and loyal dog Roger-Dodger who's probably waiting on my bed until I come back home! My Grandma is probably praying so much it's driving everyone crazy! I am Elizabeth Vargas and they will not put me down so easily!_

_With strength I didn't know I had I roared to life as the doctor hauled me to my feet. I pulled my free hand back into a fist and fired a punch straight for his stomach. He gagged, letting me go in shock from the unexpected hit. I felt my mind snap and I brought my other hand around and punched him square in the jaw. I should have ran and bolted for the door even if I didn't know where it was but a full year and a half of experimenting and being locked up in cell by these….freaks… drove me over the edge. I just kept hitting him. Left hook. Right jab. Left hook. Right handed uppercut. Left punch. Right hook. Left punch again. Right handed uppercut yet again. I brought my left leg back and kicked him right in the knee with all the strength I had. I thought I heard something pop but instead of stopping to notice what I did, I snapped my right fist back and clocked him straight in the mouth. _

_Then I ran for it._

_I didn't get far because as soon as I made it out of the detention area I found a lab full of guards, men in black clothing and that large dinosaur footprint symbol on the wall. I was immediately swarmed by doctors and held down as they injected me with something. I couldn't even put up much of a fight I was overpowered and easily so. It made me feel so helpless, so angry and so… lost._

_I can't remember what happened after that. All I felt was pain. It felt like someone poured hot lava into my body and I could feel myself….change… When I had woken up from what felt like a lifetime of agony I found a pair of large, green, three fingered hands…_

_And they belonged to me…_

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open as she took a sharp breath and sat up right, taking the blankets that was wrapped around her with her. She stared at the sheets in horror, breathing erratically to the point where she began to hyperventilate. A furry, grey paw resting on the back of her head while another patted her cheek, "Calm down, young one, it is just a dream. It is just a dream and nothing more."

Slowly yet surely, Elizabeth's breathing came to a slow and was soon listening to Master Splinter's instructions to breath deep and calmly. Once Elizabeth was calm enough she shrugged the blankets off to stare at her hands. She grimaced and sighed, hiding them beneath the blankets and looked down at the floor. Master Splinter sighed sadly and forced a small smile on his muzzle as he patted Elizabeth's shell gently, "Sometimes, my dear, it is better to speak up than to bury it away. If you run away from the truth it will only root itself into your soul and devour you from within."

Elizabeth sighed again. She knew the old rat was right...it would only get worse if she didn't tell them what happened. These people wanted to help her, she could tell. Elizabeth finally looked up at Master Splinter and nodded, "My name…"

At this, everyone in the room seemed to pause in what they were doing and Elizabeth suddenly felt surrounded. She froze and looked away from Master Splinter. April sighed in understanding and walked over to Donatello, "Hey Donnie, would you mind fixing the heater downstairs for me? I didn't get much hot water this morning."

Donatello immediately got the hint and nodded with a small smile, "Sure thing April. You got some tools for me to work with?"

April smiled as she reached for a jacket and nodded at a closet in the small hallway next to the bathroom, "Right over there. Just be careful down there. I've got a tenant renting the downstairs area so don't get caught. I'm going to run some errands and bring back some dinner for later."

Leonardo went straight for one of April's small bookcases and pulled out a book to read. He kept himself as close to the kitchen as he could and turned his back to Master Splinter and Elizabeth. Mikey and Raphael both booked it for the bathroom but Mikey squirmed in first, making sure to taunt his brother by making a face before shutting it the door in his face. Raphael grumbled as he gently head butted the door in defeat and asked if April had a TV in her room. April shrugged and warned him, teasingly, not to touch anything.

"Hey I ain't Mikey." Raphael joked and disappeared to give Master Splinter and Elizabeth some room to talk. April said nothing as she took her keys and left the apartment with Donatello following her and went their separate ways after closing the door behind them.

Elizabeth looked over at the kitchen and felt a little uneasy about Leonardo still being in the room. Master Splinter smiled reassuringly at her, "Please continue. Reading is a way of meditation to my son Leonardo. He will not interfere."

The female turtle looked over at the one named Leonardo again and heard the sound of a page being flipped. She couldn't tell if he was actually reading or waiting to listen in on their conversation. Elizabeth guessed that she'd have to believe it for now. She looked back at Master Splinter and relaxed a bit into the couch, enveloping the blankets around her snugly for comfort,

"My name is...was… Elizabeth Vargas. I was thirteen when I got kidnapped by these...Foot?"

By the encouraging nod of Master Splinter, Elizabeth continued with a slightly aggravated sigh, "I lived in Glendale, California with my parents and my little sister. My father is a marine and I grew up wanting to be like him and follow in his footsteps," Elizabeth didn't know why she was talking so much, but something about this old rat made her feel safe, "so as soon as I was old enough, I went straight into a program for young kids who are interested in the military. It was called 'Young Marines'. After that I started taking boxing lessons and got involved with sports to keep myself in shape because it was only a summer program. I was going to enlist myself into a boot camp since I had turned thirteen and I was on the way to the gym for my lessons...when I got snatched up…" Elizabeth stopped talking after that. She looked away from Master Splinter and took a moment to calm herself before continuing to speak, "They...took blood and skin samples from me for a whole year...and then they suddenly stopped. The doctors there kind of forgot about me and started turning people into monsters and for some reason...they never got to me. Until they got this call I was able to overhear...something about people getting into this guy's plans...and he wanted them out of the picture. I could tell it was a man's voice but since I was so far away from the lab, I could only hear stuff that was like...really loud. So…yea. I heard him say something about an army and then that's when they came for me. I freaked out and attacked the doctor who usually dragged me out when it was time for them to experiment on me. I just...kinda snapped...and attacked him. I didn't make it very far though. They injected me with something and I ended up like this. I don't even know this was possible. I don't even know what kind of purpose this served...I wasn't like the Others who could help them find stuff or whatever...I wasn't made to be strong or fast like Quarry, or Stonebiter, or Razorfist…." Elizabeth took her hands back out of the blanket and flexed her fingers before clenching them into fists, "I'm not human anymore...what am I?"

Master Splinter put his hands over Elizabeth's fists and patted her hands gently with a boney, clawed paw. His hands felt so frail and gentle yet at the same time, strong and his grip was firm, "You are you. Just because your body has changed, young one, does not make you anything less than who you used to be. You are still Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked down at the blankets solemnly, "I'm not so sure anymore… Elizabeth was who I used to be…Elizabeth was...human...I'm not human anymore." Master Splinter let out a soft sigh. He lifted up his right hand and cupped the female turtle's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb, "Then you shall be known as Aria, my daughter, and you are welcomed to stay with my family so that you may feel more at peace." A few tears slipped out against the mutant turtle's will as she shut her eyes tightly and bit her bottom lip. How kind was this old rat...no not even… How kind was this man? He was giving her a place to stay, was nursing her back to health and was now welcoming her with open arms into his family. Just out the kindness of his heart. It was hard to believe that there were still people like Master Splinter in the world...and yet here he was. Perhaps God had answered her prayers afterall...this may not be HER family...but it is A family…

Elizabeth opened her eyes and leaned away from Master Splinter's comforting touch to wipe her own tears away, "Why Aria?"

Master Splinter chuckled as he turned away. He picked up a box of tissue and held it out for Elizabeth to use. She took a couple of tissue and used them to dab her cheeks and nostrils as a small, but genuine smile began to take form at his answer,

"Somewhere deep down, I have always wanted a daughter. As I have given my sons Italian names… I feel as though you deserve the prettiest one that I have always admired. Do you know what Aria means?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No…"

"It means 'melody'. Did you know that you hum in your sleep? You are most musical, my daughter. I only thought it was fitting and I can only imagine you have a lovely singing voice."

Aria smiled. She sighed as she rubbed her right hand over her left arm and began to sing in a shy, whispered voice,

"_When life leaves you high and dry, I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help. I'll shut down the city lights. I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well. To make you well. When enemies are at your door I'll carry you away from war if you need help. If you need help. Your hope dangling by a string I'll share in your suffering to make you well. To make you well. Give me reasons to believe that you would do the same for me...and I would do it for you. For you. Baby I'm not moving on, I'll love you long after you're gone. For you. For you. You will never sleep alone. I'll love you after you're gone. And long after you're gone, gone, gone."_

**_And here's chapter 2! It seems a little slow going now but it's going to pick up soon .O. I don't own TMNT (can't forget the disclaims) and all credits for the song "Gone" by Philip Philips goes to said artists. You will notice my love for music being integrated into my fics xD Mostly because I am listening to music while I write. _**

**_Thoughts? Comments? Questions? _**

**_TTFN Ta ta for now~ 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh mai double update! I'm going to post up at least up to chapter 5 most likely :) Enjoy! I don't own TMNT only Aria~**

Aria…

It took everything Leonardo had within him to keep his eyes focused on the page. By the time he finished reading a sentence the second time around, he knew he was distracted. The leader in blue had every intention to tune out the conversation but hearing Elizabeth...now renamed Aria… talk about her past made him angry. It shouldn't have surprised Leonardo that the Foot Clan would stoop so low as they really didn't have much honor to begin with, but to kidnap a child and use them for an experiment? It made him wonder if there were others like Aria, possibly even younger, who were also being held hostage. For what purpose would it serve to grab a thirteen year old from California just to experiment on them? What answers could the Foot possibly get from that? It was obvious that Aria was mutated with a different kind of mutagen since she was no where near like Quarry or the other tunnel diggers. Why did the Foot keep her human up until just recently? Also, why were the Foot searching for his family if the Shredder was defeated? There were so many questions and not nearly enough answers.

The sound of a female singing roped Leonardo out of his thoughts as he sat up a little straighter and slowly turned his head around to see Aria singing something to Master Splinter. A couple of doors creaked open slightly and Leonardo glanced over to the hallway to see Raphael and Michelangelo peeking out the bedroom and bathroom door respectively so. Leonardo looked back at his book to hide the growing grin that began to form on his face. As he flipped a page, Leonardo counted down until one of his brothers would give away their position.

Most likely Mikey, Leonardo thought, yeah most definitely Mikey.

"Guys! Guys! You won't believe what happened!"

Leonardo whipped his head around to see Donatello rushing through the front door, waving a piece of paper excitedly. The action surprised Aria so much that she had yelped and fell off the couch somehow. Another yelp, Mikey's scream actually, caused Leonardo to look back towards the hallway and chuckled lightly as he caught his youngest brother falling into the hallway. He must have been leaning on the door and only he could lose his balance and fall face first into the carpet. Raphael was the first to react and came running out into the living as if there were an emergency, "What is it?!" The hothead had his hands grasping the handles of his sai, ready to draw them out. Donatello waved the piece of paper above his head again, "Boy do I have a story for you! This one is gonna blow you out of the water!" Leonardo sighed as he closed his book and got up from his spot and walked over to Donatello and pointed over to Aria and Master Splinter, "Before you do that, I think you owe Aria an apology. You nearly scared her half to death barging in like that."

Donatello lowered his arm and snapped his head to his right and watched as Master Splinter aided Aria from getting off the floor. The poor turtle girl was tangled up in her blankets and was having trouble getting up since she landed on her shell. The sight was a little comical, causing the usually level headed genius to giggle a little but quickly coughed to cover it up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh...jeez I'm sorry Aria. I didn't mean to spook you."

Mikey skittered up to Donatello and took the piece of paper away from his elder brother, "You totally killed the moment dude. She was singing just now and you ruined it...to show us a drawing of yourself?" Mikey took a moment to stare at the paper before raising a brow. Raphael leaned in and looked over Mikey's shoulder and chuckled, "I thought ya couldn't draw fer jack Don? Ya look even more of a nerd here den ya really are. What's with deh arm gear?"

Donatello huffed as he yanked the paper of Mikey's hands and ushered his brothers to the table, "Shut up… just sit down and listen alright?"

Master Splinter helped Aria sit up so that she could pull herself off the floor and sighed to himself as she sat back down on the couch and curled up into a tight ball with her arms wrapping around her legs and looked away from him. She had quickly gone back into her shy demeanor and rather than pulling her out of it, Master Splinter fanned the blanket back out to it's full size before draping it over the girl, "Pardon my sons… one would think manners would be a part of their training."

The word caught Aria's attention as she looked over at Master Splinter and spoke in a soft voice, barely above a whisper, "What kind of training?" Master Splinter smiled at Aria and reclaimed his seat on the recliner. The room was full of stories both new and old as the two groups chattered away in separate locations of the small apartment. A couple of hours had passed before silence consumed the living room with Aria now sitting at the dining table eating some soup with Master Splinter while the teenage boys watched some television. Aria ignored the sounds coming from the TV until the news came on with a side story that caught her attention.

"In other news, the current search for Sergeant Vargas's daughter continues. Many major news stations have been asked to take part in this military family man to find his daughter. This is the most recent picture of the young lady. Her name is Elizabeth Vargas and was around the age of thirteen when she was kidnapped by unknown suspects. If anyone has seen her, she would be about fifteen now, and we encourage anyone who has seen her to report to authorities immediately."

At the sound of her father's name, Aria shot out of her chair, knocking it over in the process, and ran to the TV screen as she dropped and slid on her knees completely ignoring the rug burn as she slapped a hand onto the picture of her human form. Aria only got a few seconds to stare at her old picture before a short clip of her mother and little sister were shown standing just behind her father in his full military uniform,

"It's been hard without my daughter around. She wasn't someone who would give up so easily. My daughter was...is...a fighter. Elizabeth was doing what she could to become a marine like her old man," at this Aria's eyes were starting to fill up with tears, blinding her eyesight at the sight of her own father tear up and wipe at his eyes, "We will never stop looking for her. She's out there somewhere and we will find her. I'll never give up on my little soldier. Elizabeth is out there...I know it. I feel it in my heart. She's got what it takes to survive."

The TV screen flashed back to the reporter, making Aria flinch back as she covered her hands over her eyes and silently cried to herself. The TV was shut off but Aria didn't bother to look up to see who had done it. Behind her, Raphael set the remote down with a grim expression on his face. Donatello and Mikey looked at each other as they wordlessly communicated on how to comfort the poor girl. Leonardo glanced over at Splinter whose ears were pressed down flat against his head. It was heartbreaking for the old rat to watch as Aria stayed close to the TV and cried into her hands. For once, Master Splinter had no clue what to say. He knew that Aria realized that she would never show herself to her family...not with the way she is now.

Rage suddenly filled Aria as she jumped up to her feet and took a mean swing at the wall. A loud crack from both the wall and her hand made her cry out in pain as she cradled her hand to her gut, "Mierda! Ay my hand!" Master Splinter got up from his chair and walked over to Aria. Raphael couldn't help but whistle lowly as he pointed at the slight impression Aria made into the wall. Mikey chuckled nervously, "Well...April won't be too happy about that."

Donatello sighed, not really sure what to do other than to wordlessly get the medical kit from the bathroom. Leonardo watched as Master Splinter gently took Aria's hand and inspected it and looked down at Raphael who stayed glued to his seat, "I guess we'll stay off the news channel for a bit…"

Raphael grumbled as he too watched Master Splinter and now Donatello tend to Aria's hand, "Yeah…I would have lost it too if I saw my old man cryin' on deh news. She can't go back to her family. Not like that."

Mikey looked at the blank TV screen for moment before looking up to Leonardo, "The news said her name is Elizabeth. Why are we calling her Aria?"

Leonardo stared down at Mikey and pointed over at their father, "Master Splinter gave her a new name. Aria doesn't want to be called by her human name any more. Aria has a strong mentality that Elizabeth is 'dead'... but I wager she's having second guesses right now. There's no way she's accepting all of this lightly."

Mikey stared at Leonardo before looking over at Aria who was wincing as Donatello was wrapping up her hand with an ace bandage, "She's seriously confused isn't she?"

Leonardo shrugged his shoulders, "Probably." Mikey frowned and looked back up at Leonardo hopefully, "Will she be okay?"

"...I have no idea."

Aria inwardly frowned as she heard the conversation between Leonardo and Mikey. She wasn't that far away from them, she didn't understand why they were whispering. However Aria did what she could to ignore them and walked away from Donatello and Master Splinter as soon as they were done wrapping up her hand. She was never one to be rude, as they were giving her instructions to be careful with her luckily sprained wrist and bruised knuckles, but Aria just wanted to be alone. The image of her family crying for her was burned into her head as she went over to the window sill and took a seat on the floor with her shell to the wall. Aria turned her head to the side and stared out from the sliver of a opening from the drapes that lead to the outside world. From what Aria could see it was night time and the sounds of cars, people, and the distant hum of random news helicopters became the only thing Aria cared to listen to. She was feeling so lost and alone.

_Elizabeth raced down the stairs of her home and leaped from the second to the last step. She landed heavily on the landing and quickly bolted as soon as she regained equilibrium. A huge smile and some tears were plastered onto her face as she shot out of the front door. She had seen her father's vehicle pull up into the driveway for the first time in three years. _

"_Daddy!" Elizabeth shrieked happily as her father got out of his car in a rush and ran up to his eldest daughter and scooped her up into his arms and spun around, causing his ten year old daughter to giggle. _

"_Hey there Lizzy! How's my little soldier girl?" Douglas grinned as he held a young Elizabeth away from him and chuckled as she saluted him, "Happy to see you! Sir!"_

_Douglas laughed aloud and gave his daughter a big kiss on the cheek as he carried her in one arm back into the house to greet his wife and his three year old._

Aria slowly opened her eyes as the feel of something sliding down her face startled her out of her nap. She felt horribly stiff and noticed that she had fallen asleep on the floor but had a pillow and a blanket that tried to cushion her. Aria put a hand to her face and noticed that it was a tear that had been sliding down her right cheek. With a heavy sigh, she wiped it off and gritted her teeth when more came down. Aria bit her bottom lip as she used the back of her hands to wipe the excessive tears that spilt down her face. As her right, bandaged hand touched her face, Aria hissed in discomfort and bit down on her tongue lightly to keep herself from cursing out loud.

"Are you okay?"

Leonardo came into Aria's view by squatting down next to her. Aria stared at Leonardo hesitantly before nodding and looked away from him. Leonardo took a moment to sit down and held out a hand towards her. Aria stared at Leonardo's hand and looked around her. The living room was dark save for one night light that glowed softly from the open kitchen. Leonardo smiled, "It's okay...everyone is asleep. You don't have to be scared."

Aria frowned as she looked back at Leonardo, "I'm not afraid." She immediately regretted snapping at the blue banded turtle as his smile faded and set his hand down. Aria took a deep breath and sighed, "...I'm sorry...that was rude… I'm just…"

Leonardo smiled awkwardly and gently patted Aria's shoulder a couple of times and retreated his hand back to his side, "It's okay...I can only imagine what you're going through. You were kidnapped and recently mutated… you saw your family on the news today and it hurt you to see your family like that." Aria could only nod. She looked away from Leonardo as she muttered, "I don't even know why I was changed into this…"

"Well we don't either obviously," Leonardo shrugged, gently taking Aria's hand and giving it a very careful rub, "but if you stick with us...we'll help you find out the answers. It could be a weird coincidence...or it could have been for a purpose. Who knows? Personally, I don't think the Foot Clan should be doing anything science related...they don't seem to be very good at it." Leonardo looked up from his task to gauge Aria's reaction.

Aria was staring blankly at Leonardo's hands and was a bit stunned. It was the first time that she really looked at him. Aria slowly spread her fingers out, causing Leonardo to pause in his work to mimic Aria curiously. Leonardo smiled when Aria stared in amazement as she placed her now open palm to Leonardo's own. Granted his hand was much larger and his three fingers were thicker than her slender ones. Aria sighed as she slowly put her hand down, "Why...are you guys so nice to me?"

Leonardo simply shrugged as he smiled at her, "We need a reason to? You needed help and my brothers and I weren't going to let you stay in that cell. Although it wasn't the best choice, Quarry did you a favor by keeping you in the lab." Aria scowled at Quarry's name and looked away from Leonardo again, "Quarry…" she mumbled angrily, "he should have let me out… I wouldn't be so weak right now if he had set me loose." Leonardo sighed as he slowly got up from his spot in front of Aria, "Quarry is a girl. She did what she thought was best to save your life. Those other creatures would have torn you to pieces. If it wasn't for Quarry, you wouldn't be alive at all."

Aria growled softly, "That's not true…" by the time Aria's temper simmered down she looked back to apologize to Leonardo again...but he was gone. The window was open and Master Splinter was standing before it with a slightly nervous look in his eyes. Aria got up and walked over to the window, "...He left?"

Master Splinter nodded, "You are good at blocking out the world around you when you are upset...it is a bad habit. You lose sight of what is going around you and it leaves you blind to all else."

Aria felt a small heat rising to her cheeks as she looked away, "I'm not always like that."

Master Splinter sighed and closed the window but left it unlocked as smiled softly to himself, "It is alright. You are suffering from within, my daughter. You are hurt and lost… I know you are aware that you cannot show yourself to your family in your current state."

Aria clenched her fists and snorted disdainfully, "I know...I'm stuck like this aren't I?"

Master Splinter took a moment, his eyes flashing with sorrow for the girl, and looked up at Aria, "I do not know the answer to that my child...but it is likely."

Aria bit her lip and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Panic, anger, hate and pure spite was rising from deep in her chest and it wasn't towards anyone towards around her. Aria clenched her teeth as she seethed out in a harsh whisper, "I….hate….I hate the Foot Clan...I hate them...why did they do this to me? What...purpose could this possibly serve?! Why mutate me? Quarry? Stonebiter? Razorfist? Why? Why hunt you? You're so nice to me. Why would they hunt you down? I hate them! I hate them all! I hate the Foot Clan! I hate the Shredder! Why...why do people like them exist?!" Hot tears threatened to spill out from Aria yet again much to her dismay.

Master Splinter took Aria by the crook of her left arm and ushered her to the table. She sat on one of the chairs and buried her head in her arms while Master Splinter prepared her some tea. By the time Master Splinter placed a mug of tea in front of Aria, she was all cried out and sipping slowly on the hot liquid. The silence between them was oddly peaceful to Aria. She looked up and stared at Master Splinter who sat across from her and returned the gentle smile he sent her way. Aria sighed and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly,

"...Splinter...Sir...I'm so tired of crying. I don't want to do it anymore...but I'm…" Aria bit her lip as her voice cracked. Master Splinter set his cup down and continued to smile at Aria, "My child if you wish to be called by your true name, that is up to you. I am only here to give you want you want to the best of my ability. I do not have much, but what I do have, I am willing to reach out and give to you: a ear that is eager to listen, a mind that is open to understand you, and a shoulder for you to lean on. I invite you to my family because that is what you need more than anything. We may not be the family you once had however it is a family regardless. You are feeling alone and I do not wish you to be. I understand that you are hurt...you are angry… but please, as a father who has four sons, do not let that anger consume you. It will only cause you more grief. Be patient and the answer will come to you to the reason behind your mutation. Until then...please allow us to care for you. As for evils of this world… there are...at times… no real reason to why evil exists…and although my sons and I live in a world of darkness, we walk in the light of good and have time and time again overcome the evils of the world. Tell me my child...why did you wish to join the army, truly?"

Aria stared at Master Splinter with a look of reverence. Master Splinter was different that was for sure and Aria instantly felt a feeling of respect towards the elder, "I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps. I wanted to become a marine to protect the innocent and fight to defend those who were unable to defend themselves."

Master Splinter closed his eyes as he inwardly sighed. It was honorable that Aria had wanted to be a marine to be a protector but her answer had showed how innocent she still was. One would think that her experience with the Foot Clan would have made her spiteful towards the whole world or deathly afraid of it.

"Your answer is most honorable young one… however I am afraid that you will find out how cruel this world can be," there was no use in hiding the truth from Aria and Master Splinter knew this, "however," he smiled reassuringly, "rest assured that we will be there to protect you."

Aria smiled half heartedly and cast a solemn stare at the table's surface, "Thank you… but I want to protect myself too. I can fight...at least a little. I don't want to be a burden to you guys more than I already have."

Master Splinter's ears flattened against his head for a moment as he stared at Aria with a look only a father could give, "My child, you are no burden in my eyes." Aria slowly looked up at Master Splinter and made to argue with him, however the look in his eyes refrained her from doing so.

'_Dad...I don't think I'm cut out for this.'_

'_What makes you think that Lizzy?'_

'_Well...I'm not as strong as the other people on my team...or as fast...I don't I think I can be a marine.'_

'_Why?'_

'_...Well Hayden Keplin said I couldn't be a marine because I'm a burden… I don't want to be a burden.'_

'_Elizabeth don't you listen to that boy! He doesn't know who you are! You're a Vargas and you, my little soldier, are no burden. If you think you're not fast enough, then run harder. If you think you're not strong enough, work harder. You have got to push yourself beyond your limits to achieve what you want to. If you want to be a marine, be a marine. If you want to do anything else in your life, then do it. It's up to you what you want to do in your life, sweetheart. You're no burden. Do you know how much you help around the house? Momma tells me everything you know. You're such a good girl. I believe in you. Only you can tell yourself you can't do anything. If your put your mind to it, mi pequeño soldado, usted puede tomar en el mundo si querías. Usted nunca podría ser una carga en mis ojos.'_

Aria smiled at Master Splinter as she recalled what her father had told her. She was twelve years old at the time, so it wasn't too long ago. Aria always remembered everything her father told her and to hear her father's exact words come from Master Splinter had to be a sign. Aria lifted her right hand and made the sign of the cross over her heart and clasped her hands together as she began to mutter a prayer in Spanish. When she was done, Aria looked up at Master Splinter with a teary smile, "Thank you...Splinter...Sir…that really means a lot…more than you'll ever know. My father told me the same thing once," Aria chuckled at herself lightly and wiped her eyes, "Dios mio, I've been doing nothing but crying and complaining this whole time. I should be thanking God that Leonardo found me and brought me to you...I really could have been worse off or dead. At least I know my father is still alive and not back out on the line of duty for now. That's good to know…I just wish I could get a message out to them to let them know I'm alive. I don't want them to be left in the dark."

Master Splinter sighed as he tapped a clawed finger against his mug, "My dear… there are people in this world who would do worse than use us for experiments. Showing yourself to your family is a dangerous gamble."

Aria smiled sadly, "I know...my mother would probably have a heart attack if she…" she lifted her hands close to her face, "saw me like this…"

A loud scream startled Aria and Master Splinter as they turned to see Mikey, Raphael and Donatello all sleeping on, around, and before the couch. Mikey was flailing about, causing his older brothers to jump up into action and pull out their weapons,

"What is it?!"

"What's going on!?"

Mikey just laughed it off as he shook his right hand and flexed it, "Oh dude… I totally fell asleep on my hand and it got all numb and then it hit my face! Don't you just hate that?" Mikey grinned at his brothers, who stared at Mikey with utter disbelief. Donatello wordlessly put his bo staff back into it's holder against the back of his shell and shook his head in disappointment. Raphael shoved his sai back into his belt, "Words…fail me…" he grumbled.

Aria stared at the trio before looking back at Master Splinter and then back to the three teenage turtle boys before her. She couldn't help the snort that escaped and was soon laughing at them. Master Splinter sighed as he got up from his chair and cleared the table of the mugs, "Ah...kids…"

April had soon come out from her bedroom in her robe yawning, "Good morning….what's that smell?" Aria turned her head to see Mikey had gone straight for the kitchen and was already putting bread in the toaster at a high setting. Aria went over to the kitchen and set the setting a little lower, making Mikey whine, "Hey~! I was going to save it!"

Aria smiled at Mikey, "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to make breakfast today. I owe you all an apology...I haven't been exactly very grateful to you guys for getting me out of that Foot lab. Please, let me show you my appreciation by cooking up some breakfast."

Mikey grinned as he shrugged and handed her the spatula that was in his hand, "Alright I won't argue with that then...so long as you can cook."

Aria couldn't help but snap her fingers and grin as she spoke with a hispanic accent, "Chico por favor, I'm Hispanic," at this Mikey was already cracking up, "don't you be telling me I can't cook, I cook!" Aria giggled and turned to the kitchen and began looking for ingredients to make a good breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, Aria had cooked up a large batch of scrambled eggs with cheese and fried tortilla bits with chopped up hot dogs into the mix. It was her favorite breakfast dish to make and it was something her mother always made every Saturday morning.

"Wow you really are Hispanic to put beans on the side for breakfast." Mikey grinned as he helped Aria set the table. Aria rolled her eyes, "Bite me. They are good for you and are high in protein. Now you HAVE to eat them."

Mikey chuckled as he broke into a sing-song voice, "Beans are the magical fruit that make you toot!"

"Santo Dios, ¿cuántos años tienes?" Aria asked with disbelief. She was quickly learning how childish Mikey could be but...it seemed to be a part of his charm. Mikey stopped and stared at Aria in confusion. He used his left hand to scratch at his bald head before shrugging, "Kay? No meh hablow Espanyoles…"

Aria stared at Mikey in shock, "Dear Lord your Spanish is horrifyingly offensive." The pair broke into a snort and laughter to which Raphael grumbled, "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Raphael," Master Splinter admonished his son, "be patient. It is good to see that Aria is more open. Do not rush her. She will let us know when breakfast is ready."

Aria quickly put a plate together and pulled out a chair for Master Splinter, "It's ready! Sorry about that, Mikey is distracting."

Mikey's chest seemed to puff out a little as he dusted off his shoulder, "Well you know I am the cute one of the group." Aria stared at Mikey for a few seconds with one brow raised, causing the youngest male turtle to burst out laughing. Aria gasped in mock hurt at his laughter and turned her head to Master Splinter, "Here you go Master Splinter. Breakfast is ready everyone! Mikey doesn't get any!"

"Heeeey~! I was kidding!"

As everyone sat down at the table, Aria looked around and frowned when she didn't see Master Splinter's eldest son, "Master Splinter, is your son still outside?"

Master Splinter nodded and waved a hand to the food Aria had prepared, "Yes...do not worry Aria. Leonardo will return soon. He had gone out for his morning run and will return shortly."

Donatello smiled up at Aria, "Yea come on and eat. Out of the four of us, Leo's the turtle you'll never have to worry about. He'll be okay." Although Aria returned Donatello's reassuring smile with a weak one of her own, she couldn't help but feel worried.

Slowly the day went on and there was still no sign of Leonardo. After breakfast had been cleared up, Aria stuck close to the window, peeking out every so often to see if she would catch sigh of the leaf green turtle.

"Tigers...bears...jeez dey even got Dolphins! Ya think they'd leave some room for something a little more...reptilian…" Raphael complained as he and Donatello watched a football game on the TV. Donatello simply chuckled at the comment, "The 'Turtles'? Unfortunately, my friend, the lowly turtle has been saddled by society as being velocity challenged."

Raphael stared at Donatello for a moment in confusion, "...Say what?"

Aria had heard them and couldn't help but chuckle, "He has a point. No one take a football team seriously if they were called the 'Turtles'." Raphael frowned, "Well why not?" Donatello rolled his eyes and jabbed his thumb at his brother while he smiled at Aria, "Well at you least you understood me unlike someone over here."

Aria giggled as Donatello quickly withdrew his hand away from Raphael who had reached out to smack it.

"May I have your attention please?"

Aria looked over at Mikey as he gained the attention of everyone in the room, standing in front of the TV. April and Master Splinter had looked up from the map they had laid on the table of the underground sewers and paused in their conversation to hear what Mikey had to say. Mikey grinned as he held up a hand, took a deep breath, and unleashed a monstrous blech. Aria swore she felt the floor beneath her feet vibrate it was so loud.

"EWWUAH!" April wretched in disgust and face palmed at Mikey's boyish display. Master Splinter could only sigh, "Now you know what I live with all the time…"

Donatello and Raphael had approved of the blech and were soon clapping while Mikey took a bow, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Aria stared at Mikey in shock before she finally cracked a grin and began to laugh. Mikey looked up and was a little surprised that Aria was actually laughing rather than reacting the way April had. This made him feel very proud, "All right! Well at least I made one of the ladies smile!"

Donatello paused in his clapping and stared down at his hands, "I can't believe I just clapped for that…" he stated, a little stunned. Raphael froze mid clap and glared down at his hands, "...Alright...screw this…" Raphael got up from his seat, "I'm goin' stir crazy in here! No offense April, but we gotta go back to our lair! This place is too small! I'm goin out for Leo and bringin' him back here! He's takin way too long!"

At this, Master Splinter quickly got up from his chair and rushed to block Raphael's path. He stared down at his temperamental son and pointed at him with a clawed finger, "You will go no where until your brother returns! Leonardo will return soon."

Aria looked out of the window worriedly, "I hope so…" Aria sighed as she looked down at the carpet, "I need to apologize to him."

Donatello got up from the couch and walked over to Aria, "Don't worry, he will. Come on, let's play a boardgame or something. He'll be back before you know it."

Aria and Donatello set up the table to play a game of chess to which Aria lost and rather quickly. She huffed as she looked up at the clock, "It's only been five minutes." Her face heated up from embarrassment from being beaten so easily. Donatello chuckled, "I'm sorry. I'll take it easy on you then. How about I give you some pointers?"

Aria shrugged, "Sure why not...I've never been good at this anyway." Donatello quickly set up the game again and waved his hand for Aria to go first, "What do you need to apologize to Leo for?" Donatello pointed at the knight piece and pointed out an option for Aria to chose. Aria sighed as she moved her piece, "Well… I kind of snapped at him earlier before he left this morning. I my hand was hurting and he was just trying to check up on me…this is all still so new to me…" Aria watched as Donatello made his move and decided to make her own choice for her move.

"Being a mutant?" Donatello took one of Aria's pawns and replaced it's spot with one of his knights. Aria hummed as her brow furrowed in disappointment, "I thought you were taking it easy on me?"

"I am."

"Bullshit."

Donatello burst out into laughter at Aria's blunt response and pouting face, "I swear I am!"

Aria gave the purple banded turtle a small smile, "I guess I have to believe you." Donatello chuckled and pointed at one of Aria's pieces that would lead straight to his knight, "Told you."

The teenage turtle girl grumbled as she took Donatello's knight and replaced it with a bishop piece, "Only because you're letting me." Aria placed the knight next to her side of the board, stamping down onto the table for emphasis, "Mine!" This made Donatello smile broadly at Aria and laugh lightly at her, "I'm glad you're talking to us now. You're really nice Aria."

Aria ducked her head low and smiled sheepishly as her cheeks flushed a little, "Thanks...I'm sorry...for how I was acting before."

Donatello waved his hand, "It's understandable. None of us were going to push you to communicate with us. I hope you feel a little more comfortable now...at least a little bit?"

Aria shrugged as she leaned back in her seat and picked up the knight piece she took from Donatello and held it in her hand, "I don't know...I guess...I'm trying to…" in all honestly Aria was pushing herself to be social when she really wanted nothing more to be alone. She didn't want to say it however and didn't want to end up sounding rude. Aria sighed as she finally came up with an answer, "I'm trying to be the fighter my father says I am. I don't want to let him down...if I kept mopping around...it'd be like admitting defeat."

"Defeat from whom?" Donatello inquired softly. Aria shrugged, "The Foot Clan...like...if I kept being sad...and crying all the time...it'd be like I let them get to me. I don't know how to explain it."

"Master Splinter, I really don't mean any disrespect, but Leo's been gone too long…" Raphael's voice tore Aria and Donatello away from their conversation. Donatello sighed and smiled at Aria sadly, "We'll talk some more later okay? You can always come to me if you need anything."

The invitation warmed Aria as she smiled genuinely at Donatello, "Thanks…" She looked away and blushed. She had forgotten his name. Donatello got up from his seat and extended a hand to her, "Donatello. Just call me Don or Donnie."

Aria smiled as she took his hand shyly and stood up from her seat, "Thanks Donatello...Donnie."

Donatello beamed at Aria and walked over to Raphael and Master Splinter. Mikey got up from the couch, flipping the TV off, "I'm with Raph on this one… I'm actually getting worried sensei." Mikey's voice and expression wreaked with concern as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

Aria glanced out of the window, "Why are the Foot Clan after you guys?"

Master Splinter looked at Aria, "Do you remember the story I told you yesterday, Aria?" Aria nodded curtly, "Yeah…" It was a lengthy story that Master Splinter had told her. In fact, Aria had a hard time believing a word of it but she knew Master Splinter was telling her the truth. Everything. Master Splinter told her about his Master Yoshi and how the Shredder had ended his life. He told her about how him and his sons came to be and how he trained and raised them. Splinter's sons had gotten tangled in the Shredder's business by a series of events that led them down that path unintentionally. The entire story felt like it was something straight out of a comic book but Aria had to believe it. She had looked at herself in the mirror after Master Splinter had told her that story until Aria began to slowly accept everything.

Aria had been kidnapped for experimentation and then mutated. She was rescued from the Foot Lab by Leonardo and his brothers and brought here where they spent nearly a month bringing her back to a healthy state. Aria had lost all of her hair in the mutation and it felt so odd being bald. Her skin was slightly scaly instead of a whitish-pink and rough instead of smooth. Aria stood a couple inches taller than she originally had, making her five foot seven now. She only had two toes, three fingers and it felt so strange to not wear clothes either. Instead of seeing a naked body, Aria saw a pale yellow plastron that covered her stomach and a brown shell that covered her back. Her skin was a turquoise color, reminding her of the stone itself. Aria's eyes that had once been a normal brown color were now amethyst. She had spent an hour staring at her self in the bathroom mirror after that story to fully absorb that everything was in fact real. A few tears later, Aria had accepted her new appearance with the promise that she would one day find a way to return to her human form and go back home. Until then...this was her family.

"I remember...you told me you beat him though?" Aria questioned. Mikey nodded, "Well yea, we dropped a water tower on him."

Aria hummed in understanding and soon a loud crashing sound caught the attention of everyone in the apartment. April and Aria had both screamed at the loud sound but more so as a body came flying in.

"LEO!"

"MY SON!"

Leonardo had come crashing in from the window and was splayed out on the floor with horrible bruises and cuts adorning his body. It was the most horrifying thing Aria had ever seen and stood frozen on the spot, unsure of what to do. Everyone rushed to Leonardo's side, clearly in a state of panic. Aria bolted from her spot and ran to the bathroom and yanked the medical kit from it's spot in the bathroom counter. Aria ran over back to the group and tapped Donatello on the shoulder, "Here!"

Donatello took the kit and opened it, ready to patch up his brother, "Thanks! Get some wet wash clothes and some antiseptic. There's not enough in this kit!"

Raphael took out his sai, a motion that caused Aria to freeze in her spot as the burly turtle growled, "There's no time for that!"

April took the kit from Donatello's hand, "Raph's right, we need to get out of here now!"

Master Splinter gently grabbed one of Leonardo's arm and put it over his shoulders, "She is right. It is only a matter of time before the Foot arrive. We must move quickly!"

Mikey peered out the window, "What are we gonna do?! Leo's always the one with the plan! What do we do without Leo to come up with a plan?!"

Raphael took his stance as he began to brace himself, glaring out of the window, "Ain't no time for that either!"

"Why not?" Mikey whined, his voice pitching up the more he panicked. Windows were broken on cue and soon the room was slowly flooding with Foot ninja. Aria stared at one of the ninja's emblem on his shoulder and slowly backed away from a couple that began to advance on her. Aria felt the back of her shell tap the wall as she stared at the katanas that were raised up high. She felt and looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Aria wanted to with every fiber of her body to fight back, but she didn't know what to do. Three years of boxing lessons were racing in her mind but her body failed to respond.

Three katanas seemed to sparkle with deadly purpose over Aria's head as she shrank back and let out a blood curdling scream out of pure, unadulterated fear.

**CLIFFHANGER! Chapter 4 coming up in a few minutes xD Bare with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Aria let out an ear piercing scream and threw her hands over her head, desperately trying to protect herself from the katanas as though it would save her life. She shut her eyes tight and cringed away as she heard the sound of metal clashing with metal. After a moment her eyes snapped opened and her heart seemed to jump to her throat as she saw Raphael standing before her blocking the Foots' katanas with his duel sai. Aria stared in frightful awe when Raphael managed to push the ninja back and knocked one out with the handle of his sai and the other two Foot ninja with a devastating roundhouse kick.

"Stay behind me, I'll get ya out of here!" At Raphael's command, Aria immediately stuck close to the red banded ninja turtle as she hid behind him, not daring to look over his shoulder. Aria felt someone breath down her neck lightly and before she could scream, an arm snaked around her neck as Aria was suddenly dragged away from Raphael's shell.

"Stay still, she-turtle, and I will not kill you where you ugh!" The arm that was wrapped firmly around Aria's neck was suddenly loosened and the Foot ninja who grabbed her was suddenly crumpled on the floor. Aria spun around to stare at Master Splinter, who was standing with his cane raised up as though he used it was a sword. Aria quickly ran to Splinter and grabbed him into a hug in relief, too scared for words to even thank the elder rodent. Splinter simply patted the young girl on the head and took Aria by the crook of her arm, "Come! We must leave now! Follow April and Michelangelo to the shop and stay close to them!"

Aria nodded numbly as she made her way for the door with Splinter staying close by her side who swiped away any Foot ninja who dared to get to close. Aria took a moment to look around, catching glimpses of Donatello and Raphael doing their best to fend off the Foot ninja as they too began to back away towards the door. For every Foot ninja they knocked down, two more took their place ready to fight. What was happening? As Aria made her way towards April and Leonardo who were hiding behind the now flipped couch, she spotted a large Foot ninja looming over them. Mikey rushed to defend his fallen brother and April but was picked up like a small toy and thrown a couple feet away and onto his shell. The Foot ninja stepped onto the couch and held his katana high over his head, ready to bring it down onto Mikey's throat. In a rush of bravery, Aria ran towards the Foot ninja and grabbed at one of his ankles. She gave it a hard pull, causing the Foot ninja brute to lose his balance and fall back, banging his head against the floor with a harsh landing.

Mikey jumped up from his position on the floor, doing so by rolling slightly back to his shoulders, bending his arms back behind his head to plant them firmly on the ground and pushed off to rock forward on his shell and jumped up to his feet. He quickly ran towards Aria, stowing away a nunchuck in his belt and used his now free hand to pull Aria away and reached out with his other hand and smacked a Foot ninja in the head with his spare weapon, "Get back! Help April with Leo! I'll protect you guys!"

Aria barely managed an 'okay' as she nodded numbly and skittered away towards April. She looked up at the red head, seeing the same fear that Aria felt in April's own emerald eyes. April, however, was doing her best to help Leonardo walk towards the front door of her apartment, "Come on honey, give me a hand with Leo. Leo, you've got to lean on me. Aria, get his other side!"

Aria followed April's command without a word and bit her lip when she listened to April talk to a delirious Leonardo,

"April...get away...save yourself...this isn't your fight. Take Aria with you...quick! Before it's...too late…"

"Don't talk like that Leo! I could never run out on you. We're family now. Come on!"

Aria timidly touched Leonardo's arm and carefully draped it over her shoulder. The females worked together to get Leonardo towards the door which April opened. April yelped while Aria gasped loudly as they were greeted by a trio of Foot ninja at the door, who took a step inside with their swords held high. Aria froze yet again in fear to which Leonardo quickly dropped his arm from her shoulder and used April's weight to stabilize himself as he kicked the door shut. The action seemed to finally wake Aria out of her stupor as she came to a heart stopping discovery: Leonardo still had the will to fight in battle despite being broken, beaten and battered. He's trying to protect her and April when it should be the other way around. Aria wanted to join the marines to go into battle to protect others...and now that she was in that situation...she was freezing up. Aria had never been in a fight before; not even a school yard brawl. She's only ever had practice fights and Aria never did have the chance to enroll in actual boxing matches. This was something completely different...it was a battle...it was…an ambush...it was….

War.

The door swung open with such force that it made Aria flinch. The desire to protect Leonardo and April began to outweigh her fear as she took a small step forward and held her arms out before Leonardo and April in a protective gesture. The Foot ninja seemed to scoff at her fit of bravery and continue to advance towards her. Aria felt fear grip at her sides again but this time she didn't dare move. April held onto Leonardo, unsure of what to do, frightened for Aria's safety, "Aria!"

Mikey jumped back into view as he ran to Aria's side and high kicked one of the Foot ninja in the jaw, who barreled into the guy next to him. Mikey unleashed his nunchuck with a furious swing, knocking the third Foot ninja out of the doorway and into the hallway. He ran out into the hallway and a few seconds later returned, "Ladies and gentlemen! Turtles and rats! Run, do not walk, to the nearest exit!" Mikey went straight for April and Leonardo, putting his brother's free arm around his shoulder and aided April in taking Leonardo out into the hallway. Aria followed them closely with Master Splinter quick on her heel. Donatello and Raphael stayed behind however as they slowly backed away towards the door, swiping their weapons at the Foot ninja who continued to advance towards them. Master Splinter and Aria went down the stairs after April, Leonardo and Mikey slowly.

"We must scope out the shop. It is our only exit...and they know it." Master Splinter pointed out warily. Mikey unhooked himself from Leonardo, making sure first that April had his brother secure. He tiptoed down the stairs and came to a halt at the bottom of the steps, looking back up at the group rather nervously. Donatello gave his younger brother a gentle push, "Make yourself useful and check out the store." Even though Donatello tried to hide it in his voice, he was just as nervous. Aria had to wonder: had they ever been put in this kind of position before? Judging by Master Splinter's edginess and Donatello's and Mikey's nervous expressions and Raphael's roaring in the distance...Aria honestly couldn't tell. Perhaps it really was. She would probably be just as much as a wreck had it been her sibling who came back home like Leonardo had. Aria was upset and wanted the one who did this to pay, but if she was feeling like justice needed to be served, she could only imagine what Leonardo's brothers and Master Splinter were feeling.

Mikey slowly crept towards the door that led to the shop and slowly opened the door. He peered in, opening it bit by bit until he stuck his head inside, "It's quiet...maybe too quiet…" he suddenly grinned and looked back at Donatello, "I've always wanted to say that." Donatello rolled his eyes, slapping a hand to his forehead. Aria couldn't help but smile. Mikey's jab at trying to make a funny actually helped ease her nerves a bit as she walked down past April and smiled up at Master Splinter, "I'll help protect April and Leonardo the best that I can. I'm no ninja but I won't freeze up again like I did upstairs." Master Splinter mustered a small smile at Aria, "I apologize that you have been brought into this disaster. Your courage is admirable and I do not blame you for being afraid. I would never ask you to fight a battle that is not yours."

Aria shook her head as April's earlier words rang through her head, "Your sons saved my life and now it's time for me to return the favor Splinter, sir. I'm still scared but I'm not going to let those creeps get away with this! We're all a unit, a family and I would never forsake my family!"

Master Splinter's eyes shone with emotion as he lowered his head to Aria, "I am proud of your strength, my daughter."

"Mikey, that's the wrong way! The shop's in there!"

Mikey tried to get past Donatello to run back up the stairs but was stopped when Donatello tried to redirect him, "Wrong way my foot!...Wrong choice of words… but there are some seriously mean looking dudes in there!"

Donatello brushed Mikey aside as he marched towards the shop, "Well duh." In a matter of seconds, Donatello came running back in and yelled up the stairs, "Raphie! We've got trouble down here!"

"Like I don't got trouble up here?!" Came a gruff reply. Master Splinter ran down the stairs to see what his youngest sons were talking about. Aria grabbed Leonardo's arm gently and wrapped it around her shoulder as she helped April carry the injured leader down the stairs. April smiled at Aria, "I'm proud of you." Aria said nothing as she smiled to herself and blushed at the compliment. When they reached the door, Master Splinter's held out hand kept them from entering. Inside of the antique shop were four Foot ninja wearing a different outfit than the other ninjas from upstairs. They still had the same black garb covering their bodies however their boots were red and they wore better armor. They also held different weapons that Aria actually recognized save for the double bladed one. These ninja also wore long, red tattered capes and oriental straw hats. Aria couldn't stop herself from thinking it, 'Nice hats….'

"The Shredder's Foot Elite Guard! They are the deadliest of his warriors - lethal assassins!"

April gasped and turned her head as she yelled up the stairs, "Raph! The guys ran into something bad in the shop!"

Aria looked up as she saw Raphael now at the top landing of the staircase, "I got my hands full up here!" he replied. A grey blur was all she saw as Master Splinter rushed up the stairs and kicked a Foot ninja away from Raphael, "Go and assist your brothers! I will protect Leonardo!"

Without a word, Raphael barreled down the stairs. Aria made to move out of his way, but was shocked when the bulky turtle nimbly jumped and front flipped over hers and Leonardo's head. Raphael landed onto the landing floor with such grace that Aria had never thought Raphael capable of, and ran into the store. He stopped short as soon as he got a glimpse of the Foot Elite, "Woah….nice hats!"

Aria smirked to herself as she helped April walk Leonardo to the door, "Do you have him?" April nodded as she shouldered Leonardo's weight onto her and Aria stretched out her arms and flexed her fingers, "I'm going to protect you and Leonardo. Watching those guys fight…" Aria whispered to herself as she watched Raphael, Mikey, and Donatello meet the Foot Elite Guards into combat, "it gives me the courage I thought I had…"

Aria grinned as Master Splinter rushed past her and into the shop. She looked up the stairs and grinned, "He must have taken care of them." April nodded, "He is the master after all. We need to get out of here quick. Leo's getting worse." Aria frowned as she looked into the shop for a way out, "This really is our only exit isn't it? Is there anywhere we can hide to keep him safe." April shook her head, "Not that I can think of really… maybe the large closet!"

Aria looked back up the stairs, "We'll have to try then," she looked down the hall and gasped when a large, hulking man came out of the darkness. He was huge for a man, his arms large and muscular. He had thin, neatly pulled back blonde hair that was tied into a braided ponytail. He had two tattoos, one on each arm. One was in the shape of a purple colored dragon and the other was the Foot symbol. He even wore black clothing but had more of a modern look to him. On his face were three, large scars dragging across his cheek, giving his dark grin a more sinister feel. He reached out for Leonardo, causing April to shriek and stumble back slightly. Aria felt that same swell of courage grow inside of her as she stepped in front of Leonardo and April and smacked the man's hand away.

The large man grunted in annoyance but couldn't help but burst out into laughter as Aria got into her boxing stance before him. This man was hopelessly taller and larger than Aria but she wasn't going to allow this brute to sneak up on Leonardo and hurt him. It wasn't honorable! Aria held her fists up and she did her best to scowl at the brute, although her heart felt like it was beating at the speed of a hummingbird's wings in flight. Her blood was pounding in her ears, making the world's sounds around her drown out a bit. Aria's nerves were shooting through the roof but she stood firm and began yelling at the man, "Don't you dare touch him!"

Again he laughed, "How cute. I wasn't aware there were five turtles now… No matter. Your friend doesn't look too good there. I think I'll put him out of his misery."

Aria felt her temper flare at his words as she bravely spoke out yet again, "You'll have to get through me first, carbron!"

April gasped, "Aria, no! That's Hun, I'll go get...!"

Aria stepped to the side as Hun swing his giant fist towards her head. She continued to swerve to the left and right, avoiding his punches and kept her arms up in guard position. When Hun drew back for a punch, Aria rushed in and began to punch at Hun's midsection, aiming for his gut and mid chest areas since it was all she could reach. Hun barely grunted as Aria attacked with everything she had. Aria then took a step back and delivered a high kick straight for Hun's jaw. To Aria's horror, Hun caught her foot and yanked her off the floor. Aria shrieked in surprise and terror as Hun flung Aria inside of the shop.

"Aria!"

A pair of strong arms caught Aria in her flight however it still managed to steal the very breath out of her. Aria looked up and saw Raphael holding onto her, "Are you okay?!" Aria took a moment to draw in breath, however a moment was all she had when Raphael suddenly set her down on the floor and managed to block an incoming strike from one of the Foot Elite by using his forearm. He reached in horizontally, grabbing into the Elitists wrists and twisted the weapon away from Aria. Raphael then delivered a sidekick to the Foot Elite, disarming the ninja for a moment and threw the axe towards his head. Raphael dropped to the ground to grab his sais and raised them above his head just in time to block the Elite with the trident from skewering Raphael's head. Raphael roared as he twisted his body, parrying the Elite away from him, and rose up from his spot on the floor and thrusted his hands out, sai pointed with intent to maul. The Elite ninja scampered away in time, Raphael's sai barely scratching the Elite's side. It was the scariest thing Aria had ever seen but at the same time, she couldn't help but stare in awe at Raphael's power. She hoped that, one day, she could be like him.

A body flew right in front of Aria, startling her. Aria screamed as she rushed to the familiar form, "Leonardo!" Aria crawled towards him and used what strength she had to drag him closer to herself and out of the middle of the floor. A high pitch scream made Aria look towards the door and saw that April was backing away from Hun. Aria gasped, "April!" Raphael had heard Aria, and before Aria could move to help their friend, the red banded turtle ran to April's aid. He ran at Hun with full speed and jumped kicked Hun square in the chest, pushing off as he did so to complete a backflip. April closed the door the moment Hun flew behind it and nodded when it locked. She ran towards Leonardo and Aria, Raphael by her side to keep her from further danger. The Elite Foot ninja vanished into thin air, stunning Aria and looked back to the front door where they reappeared. What kind of ninja were they?!

Donatello, Mikey and Master Splinter rushed to the front with Raphael, creating a protective wall in front of April, Aria and Leonardo. Aria and April watched on from behind their ninja as the front door to the shop was kicked off it's hinges. A tall man wearing steel armor with black clothing concealed underneath most of it walked forward. On his right arm was a gauntlet with two, sharp like prongs running past his own knuckles. On his waist was a silver colored sash with the Foot logo on the right side, the tails of his sash flowing in the wind. His helmet reminiscent to that of a samurai head gear with a tri-pronged ornament atop the forehead of the helmet. What was most frightening however were his eyes. They were blood red as if this man was some kind of demon.

"Ah shit…" Raphael growled. Mikey gulped as he hunched his shoulders as though bracing himself for impact, "It's him...it's the Shredder!"

Aria felt her body run ice cold. That was the guy Master Splinter told her about? This was the one hunting them down...but didn't he die?! Maybe...with those eyes of his...he really could be something more than human. It was possible. Aria was in a room full of mutants and ninjas and what it took to get here, she was ready to believe anything now. All of the possibilities that she thought were purely fantasy...could be very much be real.

"You...freaks...have been a thorn in my side long enough!" The Shredder's voice was gravely and held a certain range of power in it. Aria shuddered at the sound of his voice and placed a hand over Leonardo's shoulder in a protective gesture. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked over at April. April turned her head to the side and glanced over Aria's shoulder. Slowly, Aria turned her head to see what April was looking at. In the back of the shop was a door which made Aria almost jump for joy. It was either the closet April spoke of or another way out. Whichever it was, Aria looked back at April and winked at April to let the redhead know she understood. Together, slowly but surely, they worked together to drag Leonardo as carefully and as subtly as they could towards the back of the shop.

"No one opposes the Shredder! Now I will have my revenge for our last encounter! Say farewell to each other...while you still can…"

"Oh yea mister spikey pants?! Maybe you should be the one saying farewell...to...uh…to yourself!" Mikey retorted. Raphael grumbled, "Oh yea Mikey, that got him…"

"Hey, I'm under a lot of pressure here!" Mikey shrugged.

Aria was too focused to grin and chuckle at Mikey's antics at the moment. Whatever they were doing to delay the fighting was helping her and April to get Leonardo out of harm's way faster. Aria looked up for a moment to see Master Splinter step in front of his youngest sons and gain the Shredder's attention. Aria then couldn't help but grin; she was sure they knew, somewhere deep down Aria knew that the guys and Master Splinter knew what April and Aria were trying to accomplish.

"This attack is nothing more than a cowardly gambit! Wearing us down by sheer numbers… it is not the way of the true warrior!" Master Splinter tapped his cane on the ground in emphasis. The Shredder said nothing as Raphael stepped up with his sai at the ready, "Guys I say we get rid of this creep once and for all! For Leo! Ya with me?"

Donatello whirled his staff around and set himself into an attack position, "Until the end!"

Mikey began to twirl his nunchucks around, tucked them underneath his armpits and crouched into his own position, "Which hopefully isn't going to be any time soon….right?" Without another word, the three remaining brothers launched a full on attack at Shredder, working together to fight him with everything they had. To Aria and April's horror, Mikey and Raphael were both knocked down and crumpled to the floor in a heap rather quickly. Donatello sprung forward and struck out at Shredder with his bo staff. Shredder grabbed Donatello's staff mid swing and kicked him hard in the plastron, knocking the wind of the genius turtle as he flew back and smacked against a pipe running up through the floor shell fist.

Unfortunately, Donatello had landed in front of April, Aria and Leonardo, putting the attention on them. Shredder lifted his arm, causing the Elite Foot around him to switch from standby to attack mode, "Finish them off,"

At this, Master Splinter jumped in front of Leonardo and his helpers to stand in the way,

"Leave the rat to me…"

The Shredder ran towards Master Splinter with Donatello's staff in hand. Master Splinter met the Shredder head on, using his own walking stick like a weapon to fight and defend himself with. Aria and April could only watch as Master fought the Shredder off and began to move Leonardo once more when Splinter managed to overpower Shredder and push him away. Aria looked up briefly and gasped when the Elite guards began to come for Raphael, Mikey and Donatello who were barely getting up from the beating they received from Shredder. Aria looked around, trying desperately to come up with something to protect them with. She couldn't just let them get killed even if it meant risking her own life at this point! Aria wasn't going to stand by and let them do it!

Aria and April shrieked as the sound of glass breaking caused their hearts to nearly jump out of their throats. A motorcycle came crashing into the shop's window and skidded to a halt between Raphael and the Foot Elites. The Foot Elites waited, studying their new enemy. A dude on a motorcycle, wearing a brown raincoat, blue jogging pants, sneakers and a hockey mask. On his back was a golf bag full of bats, golf clubs and hockey sticks. The bike rider revved his engine to life, speeding for the Foot Elites. He turned the steering handle, causing the motorcycle to skid to a horizontal halt and blasted the Elites out of the now broken window and into the streets.

Aria felt her heart thumping hard in her chest as she looked over at April, "...Who the hell is that?!"

The motorcycle revved to life again, making Aria's head turn sharply to the scene before her. There was an Elite who had not been knocked out and jumped onto the motorcycle and as quickly as he jumped on the biker hit the brakes, causing the Elite to fly back from the force and into a china hutch which promptly fell ontop of him.

The biker turned cut the engine to his motorcycle and pulled the hood from his rain coat back, revealing midnight black hair. The guy's hair was so black, it almost took a blue shine in the lamp light. Sapphire blue eyes stared straight through the eye holes of the hockey mask towards Raphael as the mystery man spoke up, "Now dat's what I call crashin' a pahty!"

"Casey!" Raphael exclaimed, letting out a huge sigh of relief. Casey pulled out a bat from his bag, giving it a seemingly expert twirl. Two Elite ninja jumped in front of him ready to fight, however Casey took a swing at them, knocking them flat out of the way as he continued to walk towards his reptilian friend, "Though I never seen a more lamer party in my LIFE…where's the band?..." Casey walked over to April and nodded at her, "You okay babe?"

April smiled up at him, responding in a good natured manner as she retorted, "Don't call me babe…" Casey chuckled yet stopped short as he did a double take on Aria, "...Woah a girl turtle?!"

"Obliterate him!" Shredder roared in frustration. Aria looked up at Casey who turned around to stand side by side with the rest of the turtles who had finally gotten up. This guy had to be insane to ride a motorcycle straight into a window shop. "He's alright…" Aria looked over at April who smiled up at Casey's back, "he's a friend of ours. Casey being here is really going to help even the odds now. Let's get Leo out of here! Up and at em!"

"This can't be the band! I want rock n' roll man! Good thing I brought my ol' drumsticks...nao...who wants ta be da drums…..GOONGALA! GOONGALA!"

Everything was a battle field and April had to remind Aria to focus, "Aria, come on, we're almost there! Focus, it's okay, they have this!"

Aria nodded as she and April stood up. April positioned herself at Leonardo's shoulders and began to use his shell to her advantage, gently pulling him across the floor. Aria made to situate herself between Leonardo's legs, "April it'll be easier if you lean him on me, I'll carry him over there."

"Are you sure...Aria look out!" April wrapped her arms around Leonardo's neck gently in a protective gesture as she glared behind Aria. Aria spun around with her hands already up and gritted her teeth when she was face to face with Hun once again.

"Hah! You ready for another beating you freak?" Hun cracked his knuckles as he grinned maliciously. His beady brown eyes bore down on Aria, making her shiver slightly in fear. She stood her ground against him once again as she put up her dukes, "If you want them you're going to have to deal with me first, pendejo."

"Okay I know enough Spanish to know what that is! Come here you little shit!" Hun growled as he reached out for Aria. Aria took a couple steps back and waited until Hun was low enough for Aria to pull her fist back and launched an uppercut right into Hun's lower chin. Hun's head snapped up and he bit his tongue harshly, drawing blood as he rose back up and stumbled back. He grabbed his chin, grunting loudly in pain, and spat out a wad of blood. Aria put her hands up and began to bounce from foot to foot. Just like in practice, Aria thought, keep your hands up and your head down...stay your toes and when you get that chance, strike with everything you've got! Aria grinned to herself: she should have become a boxer!

Hun came thundering back towards her angrily, "Damnit you stupid little…!" Hun drew back a fist and delivered a left hook to Aria's left side. Aria kept her arms up, ready to guard, but she never imagined what kind of real power the brute had. Hun's punch felt like a steam engine train ran straight into her arm. Aria yelped out in pain at the bruising force however she managed to stay her ground. Another punch to her left arm and Aria knew that Hun could snap her in half if she wasn't careful. She knew that she wasn't strong enough to face anyone in the room but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. Aria made a wise decision to back away from Hun's second punch and instead of blocking, did her best to dodge him all together. Hun growled in frustration and after the sixth punch, reached out and grabbed Aria by the face. Aria kicked and screamed as loud as she could, clawing at Hun's hand to let her go. Hun dragged Aria closer to him and raised his other hand. Aria braced herself for impact as Hun brought his fist down and punched her straight into her plastron and let her fall shell first to the floor. Aria gasped for air as pain racked through her entire body. She looked up and found Hun hovering over her. Aria gasped and put her hands over her head and screamed as Hun continued to brutally beat her over the head and anywhere else he could reach.

April was forced to leave Leonardo's side and couldn't bare to watch the horror for a moment longer and grabbed a vase. She ran towards Hun and smashed the vase against the side of his head, causing the giant of a man to stumble back in surprise. April brought forth some hidden strength to push Hun over and away from Aria and knelt at the teenage girl's side, "Oh my God, Aria are you okay?!"

Aria struggled to move as she looked up at April through clouded vision, "A..April…" Aria's lip was busted and she now was sporting a black eye that had formed alarmingly quick, "I...I'm sorry I couldn't…"

April teared up as she shushed the girl, "Don't you say anything! You did what you could and I'm proud of you! I wasn't going to stand by and let Hun do that to you! Now it's my turn to protect you!" April's voice was both firm and wavered with emotion. Aria tried to smile at April but couldn't due to the pain.

A roar from Hun caused April and Aria to look up in shock as Hun sprang back up, ready to hit April. Aria grunted in pain as she sat up, an adrenaline rush kicking in, and got up ready to face Hun one more time. There was no way in hell Aria was going to let Hun hit April. Apparently so did someone else.

A golf club hooked onto Hun's cocked back fist, stopping him from going any further. "Hun! Neva'! Eva'! Hit her! EVA'!"

Casey pulled his club back, causing Hun to spin around and ready his other hand for a punch to Casey's masked face. Casey ducked low and swung his athletic weapons towards Hun who stepped back in time to dodge them. A quick fight ensued between the two men with Casey knocking Hun flat on his back and out cold.

Casey grunted in approval and turned back to April and Aria, "You ladies okay?"

April smiled up at Casey gratefully, "Casey...I…" she smiled bashfully, unsure of what to say.

Aria nodded up at their savoir, "Y...Yea..thank you…you saved my life there sir…"

Casey looked away and shrugged. He seemed rather nervously as he shifted his weight from foot to foot rather quickly, "Uh...yea well… what are they right?...um...gotta run,"

"GOONGALA!

"GOONGALAAAAA!"

Leonardo's eyes fluttered open and looked around him. April was the first to notice that the leader in blue had woken up, "Aria he's awake. Are you okay enough to move on your own?"

Aria nodded as she stood up wearily and moved towards Leonardo with April. Leonardo looked up at the two and froze at Aria's appearance, "A….Aria...wh...what happened to you?!"

Aria allowed the undamaged corner of her face, the left side of her mouth, to twitch up in into a small, triumphant smile, "I tried to take on this big blonde guy. He was gonna hurt you but I wouldn't let anyone near you or April."

Leonardo grit his teeth and much to April's and Aria's surprise, he began to stand up on his own rather slowly. "Leonardo, don't push yourself! You're still too weak to move! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Aria felt tears sting her eyes and they soon began to trickle down slowly, burning her busted lip slightly, "Leonardo...please, I don't want you to get hurt anymore…"

"My...brothers need my help. I have...to… I don't...I don't want you to get hurt anymore...either...Aria… you shouldn't...sacrifice yourself for...my sake…" Leonardo was able to stand up tall but it took everything he had to get up. April and Aria both caught him before he fell over, quickly assuming the position by putting an arm of Leonardo over their shoulder. Aria looked over at Leonardo, who winced as his body screamed in agony, "I'd take the fall for you anyday Leonardo." Leonardo managed to open his eyes enough to look at Aria. It was the first time that Aria noticed was color Leonardo's eyes were as well. They were a storm cloud grey, like the ones that brought forth a calm and gentle rain. Aria stared at Leonardo, a strange feeling making her warm inside of her heart. She only looked away when a shadow loomed overhead, making the female turtle look up.

Shredder was standing in front of the small group with his right hand raised, his sharp gauntlet at the ready to strike. Aria heard April and Leonardo gasp while she froze in fear. This menace was ready to kill them all and Aria knew that if she couldn't stand up to Hun, she'd be as good as canon fodder against the Shredder. Aria looked over at Leonardo and April. Out of the three of them…

Aria quickly ducked away from Leonardo's arm and stepped in front of him with her arms spread out. Leonardo grunted in pain as he tried to reach for Aria, "N...NO!"

"NO!" Master Splinter came sailing in and jump kicked Shredder away from Aria, Leonardo and April, "You strike a wounded warrior! You have no honor!"

Aria stood frozen on the spot in shock; she was willing to give her life to save Leonardo and April's. Of course she would… but Master Splinter had saved her in time. Aria put her arms down slowly and turned around to face Leonardo. He was just as shocked as she was. Tears welled up in Aria's eyes as she shot out for Leonardo and grabbed him into a hug as gently as she could. Leonardo shakily lifted his free arm and returned the hug weakly. Aria let him go and gently put his arm back up around her shoulder, "Please let us take you to safety."

Leonardo shook his head, "I'm...st...staying here...until we can all get out...in one piece."

Aria looked over to Master Splinter and Shredder who were currently locked in combat. Leonardo glanced over as well, keeping an eye on his Master and father. When the Shredder began to gain the upper hand and slashed at Splinter with his gauntlet, the trio began to get worried. Aria darted away from Leonardo when Shredder stood over Splinter, ready to deliver a fatal blow, "Splinter, sir!"

Shredder glared over at Aria, causing her to skid to a halt out of fear. Two seconds followed before the Shredder burst out into laughter, "Oh glorious day! I came here to rid myself of my enemies, only to find that you freaks have been hiding something of mine all this time!"

Aria shook her head as she began to back away while the Shredder walked over to her and continued to talk, "You, my dear, are Elizabeth Vargas, daughter of Douglas Vargas...a marine of the United States…"

Shredder stopped a few feet away from Aria and it was enough space needed for her to feel intimidated. Aria swallowed the lump that was quickly forming in the back of her throat, "How…" Aria cleared her throat as it was dry and suddenly raspy, "How do you know who I am?"

"Since you asked so kindly my dear...Your father serves me. His position in the military is a cover to what he truly is! I have several agents across the world whose sole purpose is to provide me with future soldiers for the Foot Clan! Your father was the first to take the biggest step - to volunteer his offspring for the better of the Foot Clan for a genetically enhanced mutant army! It is a shame that you have fallen into the wrong hands, young one. Come with me and I will not only restore you to your original human self, but I will also show you what a real warrior is - what real power is! You can be the fighter you wish to be...and perhaps you can one day be my apprentice! The choice is yours."

Aria didn't know what to think. The only thought that came to her mind right now was: Fuck! That! Puto! Aria drew in a breath and nodded her head, "...Fuck you."

Without another word, Shredder roared as he charged at Aria. Aria brought her hands up in front of her in attempts to guard herself from him and screamed. Leonardo broke away from April and ran towards a china hutch that was just the right distance away that when he knocked it down, it fell in front of the Shredder, blocking him momentarily from Aria. Aria backed away, a thousand thoughts racing in her mind as she ran towards Leonardo who fell back into April's arms and passed out. Aria couldn't stop the flow of tears as the Shredder's words began to run over and over again in her head. Her father was a Foot soldier. Her father was a Foot soldier. Her...very own father...tricked her from the very beginning. Did her mother know? Was her little sister safe? Aria was crying uncontrollably at this point but managed to help April drag Leonardo away while Master Splinter began to order everyone to fall back. April finally managed to get everyone inside of the large storage closet to which Mikey locked the door when everyone was safe inside. As soon as everyone settled down, Aria made sure that Leonardo was resting on the ground before she went off into the far corner and began to beat her fists against the wall and screamed at the top of her lungs, "It's not fucking true! It's not! He's LYING! HE'S LYING! He's a god damn LYING SON OF A BITCH!"

Aria once again screamed at the top of her lungs in anger and anguish as she finally slid down to the floor and pressed her hands against her face. She sat there, crying, catching some of her tears while others trekked down her face in near streams, "It just can't be true...it just can't. There's no way…" Soon Aria was stuttering to the point where she couldn't talk anymore. The room was filled with her heart wrenching sobs which caused everyone to shift rather uncomfortably. How do you comfort someone whose entire life was a lie?

"...I smell smoke…"

"...I smell gas…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there readers! Finally finished going through chapter 5! This one is mainly focused on Aria and how she's slowly...TRYING to accept everything. There are a lot of song references in here so I will come out and say that not only do I not own TMNT (tear!) I don't own any song produced by Michael Jackson or Within Temptation. Enjoy!**

Aria kept to herself in the corner of the trailer as she peeked outside of the small vent. She really couldn't see much but from time to time, would catch a glimpse of some blurry foliage or snow. The heavy blanket that she held close to her body did little to block out the bitter cold of February. Now that she was cold blooded Aria couldn't produce her own heat. Her body was horribly sore and her face stung something awful from her busted lip but it was nothing compared to the war raging in her mind and the ache in her heart that was slowly becoming an empty slot. Memories of her life slipped by and it honestly broke Aria's heart. With a sigh, Aria thought back to what happened after Donatello and Raphael announced that the Shredder intended to blow them sky high.

"_There's a part of the wall here where a cooling unit was removed. I just...need to move this!" April grunted as she tried her best to push a heavy chest aside. Aria got up from her spot from the floor and ran to April's side. With a frustrated yell, Aria summoned up strength she didn't think she still had and pushed it aside rather quickly, jostling the other objects that were stacked upon the chest onto the floor. Aria panted and fell to her knees in exhaustion. April put a hand on the turtle girl's shoulder in a comforting motion but before she could say anything, Raphael ran to the metal plate that was hiding the escape route and pried it open using his sai, "Everybody move!"_

Needless to say, everyone got out in time. Casey offered to take everyone to his grandmother's farm which is where they were heading now. The ride was uncomfortable, cold and silent. No one really knew what to say as Master Splinter was worried sick for Leonardo's well being. Everyone was. Aria drew the blankets closer to her body as she shivered.

"Hey."

Aria looked away from the vent towards Raphael. He was sandwiched between Donatello and Mikey who were huddling close to their older brother for warmth. He nodded at her, "Yer gonna freeze ta death. Come here it's warmer." The request was simple and innocent but the thought of cuddling close to three teenage boys made Aria shake her head shyly and stayed put.

"Ah come on, I thought ya got past that shy stuff…"

Aria shrugged as she spoke softly, "I'll be okay… I'm honestly uncomfortable getting into a pile of turtles while I'm the only female in here…"

An awkward silence filled the van soon after that but it didn't last long as the trailer came to a stop. The door to the trailer was pried wide open with Casey standing at the entrance, "Welcome to da farm house everybody! Let's get Leo inside. Der's a couch near the fireplace and it's big enough for em too." Casey stepped in and aided Master Splinter in carrying Leonardo out of the trailer and into the house. Everyone filed out after them and quickly went inside. April began cleaning and dusting the place immediately, making Leonardo's space a priority before going anywhere else. Aria discarded her blanket and began to help April tidy up as well as much as she could before Aria's body ached for rest.

When Leonardo got tucked into the couch and a fire was roaring, Master Splinter gathered everyone around Leonardo, "Leonardo will take time to heal...however he is recovering from more than just physical wounds. His spirit has also been grievously injured." Master Splinter put a paw atop of Leonardo's forehead gingerly, his grey ears flat against his head.

Aria stood off to the side a bit, leaning against the wall for support. At the mention of Leonardo's spirit being hurt, she put a hand against her plastron where her heart was. She too felt injured. Knowing that her father was nothing more than a pawn for Shredder's army burned Aria to her core. Everything that ever happened...the father-daughter connection and all of the lessons...every word of encouragement her father ever gave her...was all a lie. For all Aria knew, her kidnapping could have been staged and this was meant to happen to her all along. Aria was nothing more than a tool and her father a pawn.

"You think he can hear us Master Splinter?" Donatello's question broke Aria out of her thoughts as she watched Master Splinter give Donatello some room to talk to an unconscious spoke of a time when they were young and Donatello had built a remote car. It fell into the overflowing tunnel stream. Of course Donatello was too focused on getting his toy back rather than his own safety and had been in danger. Leonardo had come to his rescue and Donatello made it a point that Leonardo was the guy to always have your back.

"Looks like you got em hangin' on your every word Don…" Raphael snorted in a sarcastic manner. Aria frowned at Raphael's comment as it was very rude but a murmur from Leonardo caught everyone's attention. Aria stood up a little straighter, staring down at the blue banded turtle, hoping that he would awaken. Leonardo has only stirred slightly but no further movement was made. Soon after, Mikey had a go to talk to Leonardo. Again Leonardo only stirred and the action spurred up a tantrum from Raphael. Aria watched in silence as Raphael's eyes threatened to spill tears as he shared his childhood memory with Leonardo.

"I don't even know why I told ya dat story...I guess what I'm trying ta say is… well…" Raphael cut himself off, putting a hand against his forehead and shaking it vigorously. Master Splinter put a paw on his hot headed son's shoulder, "Your brother hears you Raphael…" Aria looked over at Leonardo whose head was shaking from side to side. It was as if he was desperately trying to wake up and comfort his brother as well but couldn't. Aria teared up as Raphael walked away from his father and stared outside the window. She watched Raphael as his shoulders shook ever so slightly and knew that the guy was crying. Aria couldn't fight back the tears that soon followed and closed her eyes while Master Splinter began to speak to Leonardo and tell his own story.

"You must find your way, my son. Conquer your fear and return to us."

The silence that followed felt deafening. Master Splinter hummed in thought and slowly looked up at Aria, "Perhaps if you said something as well, Leonardo may be more at peace."

Aria blinked, registering what Splinter had said. She pointed to herself and spoke just barely above a whisper, "...Me?"

Master Splinter nodded, "You risked your life for us when you could have clearly saved yourself. The Shredder offered you a chance of power and you refused to serve him. I believe that if Leonardo hears from you that you are safe he will have peace of mind."

Aria wanted to question why would that matter but then she recalled that moment when she had hugged Leonardo. He had pushed down a hutch to keep the Shredder from attacking her when she rudely refused the Shredder's offer. Aria had turned down a chance to become human to save Leonardo's life. Aria slowly removed herself from the wall and walked over to Leonardo's side slowly. She sat down on the floor and looked up at the sleeping ninja turtle. For a moment she didn't know what to say so instead she began to think before Aria began to say the first thing that came to mind and took it from there,

"I'm sorry...Leonardo. I never got to apologize to you before you left for your run...I was very rude to you. I just...wanted to tell you that you were right. I was scared...of everything. I'm on the other side of the country, far away from my family, far away from anyone I ever knew. When those ninja came to hurt you and your family...I was so terrified. But...when April and I were really in trouble, you still managed to find the strength to protect us. It gave me….It gave me courage. You gave me courage I didn't have...that I thought I had all my life. Thank you...if it weren't for you, Leonardo, for showing me what a real warrior fights like, I would have ran away. Or worse...been killed. I just wanted to say...thank you...for saving my life...twice. I did everything in my power to save yours when you really...saved mine," Aria sniffled as her voice began to waiver. Tears streamed down her face as she bought her hands to her face and rubbed the tears away with the back of her hands, "So...please… for the sake of your family and friends...wake up. I just wanted to let you know I'm okay. I'm safe.."

"Th...That's good…"

Tears were all Aria could see as they clouded her vision. Ecstatic gasps filled the silence which were soon followed by elated shouts for joy. Leonardo had woken up with a small grin on his face. Aria choked back a sob as she used her forearm to wipe the tears away from her face. Leonardo smiled weakly as he took a look around him. He had no clue where he was, but he knew that everyone was safe.

"Good ta have ya back bro...thought we lost ya there."

Leonardo looked up at Raphael and chuckled softly. He nestled into the blankets, enjoying the warmth of the fire as it began to make him rather sleepy, "You brought me back...you all did."

Leonardo couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and was soon swept away into a peaceful slumber. Master Splinter held his head up high as he brought his hand to his face, wiping away a few tears that threatened to spill, "The danger is past," his voice waivered, "now we can all heal."

Aria stayed by Leonardo's side on the floor while everyone walked away to go about their business. She stayed there, trying her best to control her cries while Leonardo slept. Everything began to hit her all at once again: Her childhood, her dreams, her family, her kidnapping, her mutation, her father's real identity… Aria let out another choked sob as she slowly laid down onto the floor plastron first. Soon enough, Aria couldn't hold back her tears anymore as she cried aloud while the floor did it's best to muffle her cries.

"I can only imagine," came a hoarse whisper to which Aria froze in her anguished cries and slowly slid back up to her knees to face Leonardo with a tear stained face, "what you're going through... "

"I...I'm s...sorry. I...I didn't mean to k...keep you awake." Aria looked down at the old wooden flooring in shame. Leonardo kept his eyes closed but he responded nonetheless with a soft chuckle, "I was waiting...for everyone to leave anyway...before I could talk to you."

Aria stared at Leonardo for a moment before she wiped the tears off of her face, "Why?"

Leonardo shifted his head slightly to look towards Aria before he opened his eyes, "I remember...what the Shredder said." At that Aria looked away from Leonardo as fresh, hot tears threatened to spill yet again.

"What's...going through your mind?"

Aria sighed as she shook her head and immediately wiped the tears away before they could trail down her face again with the palms of her hands, "Um…" she took a moment to take a deep, shaky breath before releasing it slowly, "a huge part of me wants to say he's lying...but then how else would he know who I am? But then again, he's the leader of that Foot Clan...so he could have been aware of me and the Others since that lab did belong to him…Do you think he just said it to mess with my head?" Aria's hopes were shot down the moment Leonardo shook his head lightly, "Why...would he say something...like that...to mess with you? He didn't know you...as an enemy...until you refused his offer…"

A single tear streaked down Aria's face as she looked away from Leonardo's steel gaze. She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about this right now…" Leonardo frowned, "Aria... "

Aria got up suddenly and walked away from Leonardo, "You need to rest. Go back to sleep."

She left without another word as she kept her gaze to the floor. Leonardo could do nothing as Aria walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. With an uneasy sigh, Leonardo did the only thing he could do: rest.

Aria walked outside of the house, shivering slightly from the brisk, winter air. It was currently snowing lightly, giving the farmhouse a magical feel to it. Aria stared out into the distance and couldn't find it in her to enjoy it. Instead, Aria went straight for the barn and rather quickly, mostly to escape the sudden bitter cold. Inside of the barn wasn't much better but it was warmer than outside. The barn was littered with junk ranging from broken machines, old hay stacks and metal scraps laying in piles in precarious places. There was a furnace in the middle of the barn with old tools laying around it. Aria closed the door behind her as she walked over to the furnace and checked to see that the wood inside was old, but dry and untouched. Aria had camped a few times during her time in the Young Marine program to know how to start a fire with minimal tools. Aria looked around and after ten minutes of searching...found a box of matches, "Yeah that'll work…"

Four matches and some extra wood later, the furnace was a roaring pit of warmth. The barn began to slowly heat up to a comfortable temperature so long as Aria didn't venture too far away from the center of the barn. Aria sighed as she took a look at the pile of machines and began to sift through the rubble out of curiosity. She was doing this mainly to keep her mind off of her family and the Shredder. Aria knew that Leonardo was only trying to help her through her troubles by talking about it honestly made her angry and hurt beyond belief. In truth, she wanted to bury it. Aria sighed as she stopped looking through the junk pile and went straight towards the furnace. She looked around and found a wood chip wide enough to write on. Aria then picked up a little rock that had a sharp edge on one side. Slowly but surely, Aria etched in her old name: Elizabeth Vargas.

Aria stared at human name for a while and gave off a snort as she smiled out of spite, "Elizabeth is dead thanks to him…" With the flick of her wrist, Aria tossed the wood chip into the furnace and watched at it burned into nothing more than a black, charred speck. With a heavy sigh, Aria returned to the junk pile and eventually found an old radio. After quick inspection, she found that its cord was still intact. There was a single outlet in the entire barn which was a few feet away from the furnace. Aria played around with the radio and giggled to herself when it actually began to play some music. After about an hour of playing around with the dial, she finally found a station that played some classic 70's, 80's and 90's hits - her favorite genre. Aria put up the volume slightly then walked back to the furnace to keep warm while she listened to the radio play it's tunes.

"Now I know this is pretty new song, however this song was locked in the Michael Jackson vault and recently released. We are going to play the Michael Jackson and Justin Timberlake remix as it's the most popular right now: however, just a little history lesson...this was actually written back in 1983. Here you go everybody, 'Love Never Felt So Good'..."

Aria blinked as the song began to play. She didn't intend to dance around nor sing but this song was strangely calming her nerves. Aria smiled to herself as she slowly began to move little by little. Soon enough, she was on her feet and singing along to the memorable words that she could remember as she danced around the barn,

"BABY! Every time I love you, in and out my life~ Tell me! If you really love me!...Cause BABY! Love never felt so good...BABEH!" Oh where was this song all her life? Aria couldn't help but giggle. She knew that reality was lurking just around the corner, waiting to eat her up, but Aria would do what she could to hide from it for now. Until then, Aria continued to dance around, pretending that she had a dance partner...but of course she would never actually dance with anyone.

"You now," as the song came to a regrettable end the DJ's voice could be heard, "let's pull another MJ song. That was so refreshing that I think we should play one more smash Michael Jackson hit. Here you go listeners: 'Remember The Time'."

Aria almost squealed in delight, "Oh I know that one!" She immediately began to bounce around and even tried to pull out a few moves from her memory banks from a long time ago. A failed moonwalk; a failed kick to the side and of course… Aria was too timid to try the leaning trick so resorted to shuffling from side to side. It didn't stop her from singing however,

"Those sweet memories will always be dear to me. And girl, no matter what we said, I will never forget what we had! Now BABEH! WOO!" Aria spun around, but ended up tripping over herself and fell onto her shell. Aria snorted and chuckled at her own clumsiness. The chuckles quickly escalated into tears as memories of her family came flooding back into her mind.

She used to dance around with her mother when they would listen to the radio together. Soon the next song began to play and Aria hung her head low as everything quickly crashed down on her mind. Once again Aria began to cry as she slowly began to accept the inevitable: her dear father had lied to her and her entire life was a lie. She'd never be a marine because she was meant to be nothing more than a tool for the Foot Clan. The family she grew up with was all a lie…and it hurt so bad. Was all the love and lessons her father gave her...just a sham? Aria walked over to the radio numbly and changed the station and sighed. Slowly but surely her high took a quick spiral down as there was nothing for her to do other than reminiscence. Song after song played, each sadder than the last to the point Aria felt emotionally spent and could no longer shed a single tear. With a small sigh, Aria turned off the radio as she sang a couple lines from last song she heard softly to herself,

"Sparkling angel, I believed you were my savior in my time of need. Blinded by faith I couldn't hear all the whispers, the warnings to clear. I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, no mercy no more. No remorse cause I still remember the smile when you tore me apart. You took my heart, deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they would turn into real. You broke the promise and made me realize… it was all just a lie…"

**Poor Ari D: **

**I would be heart broken too if I thought my father lied to me about what he really did for a living. I will tell you know - No. Aria doesn't stay mopey for long. She may have periods of seclusion, but hey she's a teenager. D: **

**What do you want from her? Lol. Hope you guys at least enjoyed the songs. Look them up (and I mean the music videos) because they are amazing to watch and listen too! Have a great night! I had a red bull at work a little too late into my shift so I'm WIDE AWAKE :U 2am...Let's crank out another chapter! :U **


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! YAY! There weren't too many grammar errors in here so I didn't need to take so much time fixing it up. Hopefully I hadn't missed anything... this one was written in Aria's POV as I was trying to test out my favorite writing style. However I think I may stick to 3rd person/narrator most of the time, this one was rather fun to do! Enjoy! (Beware, lots of cussing! Oh...w/e who cares xD ) **

I had spent a few hours in the barn listening to that old radio. It was a miracle it hadn't lost signal considering how old it was. After an hour of listening to music the static was beginning to grate my nerves. With a small sigh, I pulled the plug of the old, rust stained radio from the sole outlet in the barn. The fire in the furnace was nothing but embers by now and in respect, the cold was beginning to seep in. With a powerful shiver, I slapped my arms around my new body and rubbed vigorously. Perhaps now was the time to go back inside of the house but as I thought about that…

That meant I would have to face Leonardo again.

A heavy feeling nested inside of my heart. I knew Leonardo was only trying to help me come up with an answer, but I just didn't like it. Was my father really a Foot soldier who bred future cannon fodder for the Shredder's use? If anything, I just wanted to venture back to California to ask Douglas myself but I don't think traveling across the country as a turtle mutant would be a bright idea.

I looked down at my hands. It was so strange to go from five fingers to three. The past month was playing in the back of mind and soon enough, I was daydreaming about everything that had happened to me thus far for the upteenth time: The escape from the Foot Tech Lab, Quarry and the others, Leonardo, Master Splinter, Raphael, April, Mikey, Casey and Donatello. Hun. The Shredder. The battle at April's apartment sent chills up my spine. How I managed to pull myself together I would never comprehend. I really did have the chance to run away and maybe the Shredder was telling me the truth: What if I could be human by now?

I would be able to return to California.

Right?

What if I had accepted the Shredder's offer? I scowled at that thought. It was his fault that I was like...this! This... thing! I clenched my hands into tight fists and suppressed an actual growl, but to no avail. I have never felt such loathing towards another human being. My mother always said that anger was the best way to destroy yourself. It hurt you more than it did the person who pissed you off. The more I thought about the Shredder, the more I thought about my father.

"It's his fault!" I instantly slapped a hand to my mouth. I had just blamed my father. It was wrong, as I was always taught to honor my parents, but what if my father intended for this to happen all this time? The only way I would able to find out anything was if I actually contacted my family. I sighed in agitation. How was I going to accomplish that when I'm currently in the middle of fucking no where? Would it even be a wise choice?

"Fuck!" It wasn't often I swore but I couldn't help it. Why did this have to happen to me?!

"Fuck!" I made sure to drag out and put emphasis on the 'F' in fuck this time the angrier I got.

"FUCK!"

What am I going to do?!

"GOD DAMNIT! FUCK!"

I am so damn confused! I took in a deep breath and let out one, drawn out, angry roar that hurt my throat. My voice cracked at the end of my rage filled scream but from the bottom of my soul, it felt good to do it. So I let loose another one while I went straight for the junk pile and flipped over a light weight pipe into the air and watched as it clattered to the floor.

Oh yeah, that'll show the world.

I stomped on the ground, kicking up a small dust cloud around my feet. I frowned at my toes seeing that I only had two now. Slowly I took in my appearance once again and found myself...I found myself hating myself. It wasn't my fault I looked like this now but I hated it. It was all THEIR fault I was like this. It was my father's fault for letting me come into this world just to be used and LIE to me. It was the Shredder's fault for making who could have been a good man a mere breeding tool for his ever growing army. Was what the Shredder said really true? How did the Shredder know who I was? None of that made any sense to me! Where there more? Does the Shredder know all of his warriors' names? Why would the Shredder care to know MY name? What was my true purpose? What did the Shredder really want me for if he took the time to know who my father was?

Too many questions...not enough answers...and this made me angry. I quickly spun on my right heel and whipped out my left leg into an roundhouse kick against a support beam. I instantly regretted it because I had been too close and hit my shin. I howled in pain and limped away from the old wooden pillar and dropped down to the ground on my rear. With an irritated sigh I inspected my leg to find a few splinters were promptly jammed up into my skin. I rolled my eyes as I muttered to myself, "Fucking fantastic. That was so smart." I snorted at myself sarcastically and even answered my own statement, feeling a little more than crazy at this point, "Well if you could control your damn temper, you wouldn't have hurt yourself."

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

I looked behind me to see Mikey at the door of the barn with two heavy blankets; one on around his person and one bundled up in his arms. I sighed and looked away from him as I did my best to grab the ends of the largest splinter in my leg with my nails so I could pull it out, "Sometimes… I did that a lot before you guys saved me."

Mikey didn't take long to take a seat next to me on the floor and moved my hands away from my leg before taking the task of pulling out splinters away from me, "Did you have a pet rock and named him Steve?" Although I wasn't in the mood for jokes, his teasing voice was so genuine and innocent that I couldn't help but feel the anger slowly wash out of my system. Although it was slowly being replaced with depression I was grateful that I was no longer angry. I winced as Mikey managed to pull out a splinter before working on the next one, "Aren't you cold?"

Mikey paused in his work to smile up at me. Everything seemed so genuine about this...turtle...guy. From his jokes to his caring smile; Mikey seemed the type so far to be very honest yet kind and caring. I just couldn't find myself to be angry anymore while he was around.

"I should be asking you that. You've been in here for a while," Mikey returned to the task at hand and managed to quickly pull out another splinter from my leg, "are you feeling okay?"

"Peachy…" I bit back sarcastically, "Just thinking really…"

"About your family?" Mikey pulled out the second to the last splinter, making me flinch. That one hurt a bit. "Sorry...let's get you to the house. The last one's in too deep for me to pull out." Mikey smiled at me and draped the spare blanket over my shoulders. I instantly wrapped it around me tight and stopped Mikey from picking me up. I didn't really like being carried if I knew I could still walk on my own, "I can walk thanks." I stood up on my own and limped my way out of the barn with Mikey sticking rather close to me.

He didn't say anything else after that. Perhaps he got the message...I really didn't want to talk about it. We walked to the house in silence and even though I kept my eyes on the snow, I could tell he was stealing concerned glances towards me. Mikey opened the door for me in which I made sure to thank him politely for it. I went straight for the kitchen making sure to avoid Leonardo. Whether he was asleep or wide awake, I had no clue. I wasn't ready to talk to anyone about what happened; it just made me angry. So. Angry.

Mikey found a pair of tweezers in a medicine cabinet and pulled out the last splinter from my shin. I hissed at that one as the last piece was the longest one. I'll think twice about kicking old wooden structures from now on. Mikey said not one word as he disinfected the cuts and wrapped my leg with some gauze. He gave me a friendly pat on the arm and left me alone to sit in the kitchen on a bar stool.

I stared at the tile floor for a while after Mikey had left. A huge part of me was screaming at myself, '_WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?! He was just trying to be nice and you pushed him away like you did to Leonardo! They just want to help! What's WRONG with you?!_' Another part of me couldn't find the room in my spirits to give two shits. I closed my eyes and took in a ragged breath. I could feel it coming down on me like a tidal wave and it was ready to crash - the need to cry. I slowly got up and left the kitchen. I went straight up the stairs, seeing that the person I was looking for wasn't in the living room.

Going up the stairs irritated my leg but I grit my teeth and took my time going up the steps. I went down the small hallway, looking into the doors of every room until I found who I was looking for. In the fourth room on the far end of the hallway was Master Splinter. He was sitting in what looked like a meditation position to me on the edge of the queen sized bed. The drapes to the windows were pulled back to allow natural light to flood the room. It gave the room a sense of tranquility and peace, something my soul immediately reached out to. I wanted to feel that sense of inner happiness again. I wanted so bad to stop feeling so hurt, so lost and so angry that the desire to be simply happy instantly had an effect on me.

I began feeling short of breath all the sudden. I was trying so hard not to cry but it was becoming a losing battle and fast. Master Splinter slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me rather gently, "There is something that troubles your heart, my daughter." It wasn't a question. It was an observation. This guy was good then again I was pretty sure I wasn't even trying to hide my pain now. I took a step into the room and kept my head low, "Yea…" I looked up to see Master Splinter beckon me inside of the room. I stepped in a little further and somehow managed to find my voice as I began to pour my heart out,

"I've been thinking about what the Shredder said...I've been nothing but angry about it...and hurt. I don't know what to think about all of this Splinter, sir. I thought my family cared about me...everything my father ever taught me, told me...it was all a lie."

Master Splinter's eyes met mine as he responded simply, "From what you have told me about your father, Aria, I can not help but think that you are wrong. There is no Father who does not love his own Child. Your father would have not taught you so much on his own if he did not wish for you to be happy."

I grit my teeth at that. Every memory of my father came flooding back to me burnt me to the core. They were all good memories. Never once had my father mistreated me in the years he raised me. The only question that stopped me from accepting Master Splinter's words as the truth was screaming in the back of my mind until I let it out in a hoarse whisper, "Then why am I here?"

"Did you ever consider perhaps that your father did not want to surrender his daughter to the Foot Clan? The Shredder must of had plans for you that your father did not agree with and hid you away."

"Why are you defending him?!"

It was deathly silent for a moment. It honestly sent chills down my spine. I hadn't meant to snap at Master Splinter and the look in his eyes told me that he wasn't used to having someone respond to him in such a manner. I instantly averted my eyes and inwardly braced myself. He wouldn't lash out at me would he?

"I honor your father because he raised a brave, compassionate and dedicated young woman. He has taught you so much and you spoke with such reverence for him. Your father would not have taken the time to look for you if he did not care."

I slowly opened my eyes to look Splinter in the eye again. He was smiling gently at me again and I felt my eyes sting and my vision began to blur. Instantly I broke down as I went straight for Splinter.

I sat next to him as I leaned my forehead on his shoulder. He pulled me into an embrace that only another father could give to his child, "I understand, Aria, that you miss your family," he patted the back of my shell soothingly, "it is okay to cry. It cleanses the soul."

I must have cried for a good thirty minutes. I was very sleepy by then and went into the room that I was now shared with April. With a powerful yawn I fell into a deep sleep and slept well into the next day.

The sun was barely peeking between the thick clouds when I awoke. I could hear the sound of a loud vehicle approach the house and slowly slid out of bed. I peeked out the window cautiously to see a black vehicle parked outside while Casey and April were conversing with someone. The truck didn't stay long as it revved out of the property and into the forest.

"That was weird…" I mumbled to myself. I drew the curtains closed and went down stairs. Everyone was in the living room save for Raphael and Leonardo. The thought of Leonardo instantly made me sad. I needed to apologize to him again. I really need to stop being rude to him.

"Ow!"

I stopped at the landing and looked over to Mikey who was rubbing the back of his head and frowning at Donatello. Donatello didn't look pleased at all with his arms crossed and frowning at his younger brother. I stared at the two for a moment before looking at Master Splinter, who was sitting on the floor, who did not look pleased either. April and Casey looked rather concerned as they glanced at each other, as if wondering what to do. I couldn't help myself but ask, "...What did Mikey do?"

My answer was a whiney 'Hey!' from Mikey while everyone laughed a little. Donatello smiled at me as he jabbed a thumb at Mikey, "Wise guy here thought it would be great to stroll around the woods and got caught on tape."

I blinked as I slowly stared at Mikey. I thought the reason we were out here was to wait until Leonardo healed up. I nodded at Mikey, "I thought you were a ninja?"

Mikey frowned. Oh he didn't like that. Donatello only laughed louder as he 'Oh'd' mockingly at his little brother. I grinned 'innocently' and waved my fingers at Mikey, "Hi."

I went back upstairs while everyone continued on their conversation; something about taking a tape away. Whatever it was, I was sure that they would handle it. Honestly I just wanted to be alone for a little bit longer. I was starting to feel better about my whole situation ever since I cried it out on Splinter's shoulder yesterday...but I felt like I needed more time. I went back into my temporary room and sat on the bed. I looked around the old room before my eyes settled on a small bookshelf. I went straight towards it like a magnet and found an old book with the name Shakespeare on it's spine. I plucked the book out from the shelf and turned the pages until I saw the starting scene for the play 'Romeo and Juliet'.

I skimmed through the play, mummering some of the lines, with a smile. I loved this story and it never got old for me. I went over to the bed and sat down as I looked at the first act and picked up from one of my favorite parts of the book as I read outloud,

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss. Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?"

I shot off the bed and stared at the open door to find Leonardo, wrapped up in bandages around his torso and shell and his arm in a makeshift sling, standing at the door with a small smile on his face. I could feel the heat rising to my face as I hated being caught reading out loud. I must have forgotten to close the door. He stood there, as if waiting for something and slowly I closed the book. Without thinking I answered him, "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Leonardo grinned as he took a step into the room and continued to recite the lines with me, "O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

'Well then, saint, let prayers do what hands do and kiss me so my prayers don't go unanswered' was the literal translation for that line. I couldn't look at Leonardo any more as I was sure I was blushing. Whether it showed or not I have no idea, but I wasn't going to let him see that. I heard him chuckle when I didn't respond any more and I felt the bed sink a bit. Slowly, I turned my head to look at him and smiled back rather weakly.

"How did you hurt your leg?"

I sighed, "I kicked one of the wooden pillars in the barn yesterday…" I looked away from he frowned.

"Why did you do that?" He asked out of curiosity. I was glad he wasn't sounding accusatory. I would have left again. I merely shrugged, still unable to bring myself to look at him again, "I was upset…"

A long silence followed until Leonardo spoke up, "Do you dislike me?"

I looked over at him, feeling a little awkward at that statement as I gave him a strange look. Leonardo seemed to notice what I had in mind and he shook his head, "Not like that...I mean," he coughed a little, rubbing the back of his head, looking away from me, "um… you just seem to be avoiding me a lot. I'm sorry if I bothered you yesterday...I just wanted to make sure you were alright…"

I took in a deep breath and shook my head, "No…" I looked up at him shyly, "I wasn't okay...I was angry. Angry at Shredder. I just wasn't ready to talk about anything. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to walk away from you like that. I'm just...trying to cope."

Leonardo took a moment before setting his good arm down and lightly shrugged. He hesitated for a moment, looking at me and glancing away before grinning at me gently, "Well you know you're not alone. I'm here for you if you need to talk to anyone."

I shrugged back at him, muttering a thanks. Leonardo didn't say anything anymore as he slowly got up and began to walk out of the room. As I watched him leave I couldn't help but feel a little lonely as he began to walk away,

"Wait…" I started. It was too late to change my mind as it got his attention. Might as well just...get it out…

"Why?" It was all I managed to say. Leonardo smiled and chuckled softly, "Is it so wrong," he turned and began to walk away, "to make a friend?"

No.

I smiled.

No it wasn't.

**Well that was sweet :3 **

**I'm still not sure as to who to pair Aria with. I was going for Leo but I also kinda like her with Donnie or Raphie... Maybe Leo... I don't even know -w- She needs to get a little more out of her funk but at least she's making progress! I love Master Splinter! :U I wish he was my daddy sometimes...or grandpa... or uncle... **

**There is some hope for Aria's father! Is Master Splinter right?! Why would a Foot Soldier go against the Shredder? What will Aria do now that she's finally starting to heal? Will she get along with Leonardo a little better? Tune in next time for Chapter 7 coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHOOO! -Flexes arms- I GOT DIS! Haha XD I finally fixed this chapter up. This one took some time editing because I wanted more Aria/Turtle interactions. I'm still unsure as to who to pair her up with but we'll see. I'm trying not to go by favoritism here (I love all the guys but in different ways - same degree - different ways) so it's hard to chose D: I've got a poll in my profile if you guys wanna wanna partake. I'm going to do like...three polls and take it from there. Anyway I've blabbed enough. Enjoy!**

At the end of every day Aria would help Aria clean the house and cook dinner. They spent their time listening to music on the radio and singing together. April also tried to get Aria to dance and the most she would get is a head nod. One day, April had left with Casey to get some groceries and take out for dinner leaving Aria to clean the living room and kitchen by herself. Aria hadn't minded as she knew that it was the time of day that no one would be in the house. Around the evening time, Master Splinter liked to head outside and meditated on the front porch to avoid being disturbed. Mikey was outside with Donatello doing who knew what - most likely Donatello trying to keep his younger brother out of trouble. Raphael and Leonardo won't come into the house until it was time to sleep so Aria had the house to herself.

With a large grin, Aria stretched, getting ready for some 'me time' as she cranked up the radio. The beat was just right and it was what she needed to let some emotion out. "September" by Earth Wind & Fire began to kick up and soon Aria began to step side to side while snapping her fingers to the beat. Aria grabbed the broom and dance around the room while she swept and began to sing along with gusto. She twirled the broom around, stomped her foot on the floor and began a simple 'two step',

"Our hearts were ringing

In the key that our souls were singing.

As we danced in the night,

Remember how the stars stole the night away

Ba de ya - say do you remember

Ba de ya - dancing in September

Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day

My thoughts are with you

Holding hands with your heart to see you

Only blue talk and love,

Remember how we knew love was here to stay

Now December found the love that we shared in September.

Only blue talk and love,

Remember the true love we share today!"

By this time, Aria was in full swing as she was two-stepping, twisting, spinning around and even using her arms to dance with. When the song had ended, Aria turned to the door to grab the broom she had somewhere forgotten during her dancing time to find Master Splinter at the door with an amused smile on his muzzle. Aria stood there frozen as the song faded away into the next and felt blood rushing to her face. She hated being caught and she had been found red handed.

"You dance well."

Aria groaned as she looked away with embarrassment, earning a hearty chuckle from Master Splinter. She followed the master to the fireplace where they sat next to each other, facing the hearth. Every night before and after dinner, Aria would sit with Master Splinter in front of the cozy and warm fireplace and meditate with him. The first day she joined him, she had asked to learn how as it looked so relaxing. Master Splinter agreed to allow Aria to join him and indeed Aria found it so. The exercise had helped her sort out her feelings in the past month about everything that had happened to her thus far. In fact it kept her together and kept her calm. Aria no longer felt angry - at her father - Shredder - anyone.

"I forgive him." Aria muttered. Master Splinter didn't need to open his eyes to respond to Aria, "Your father?"

Aria nodded, forgetting for a moment that Master Splinter wouldn't be able to see her. She kept her eyes closed as well but continued to speak, "Not just him. I forgive the Foot Clan too."

Master Splinter took a moment before he opened his eyes in surprise. Aria opened her eyes, feeling that the aura of tranquility had ceased. She looked into the fire and watched the log burn, "My mother told me something once years ago: You have to forgive those who hurt you. If you don't, they'll always hold a certain power over you that you can't control."

Master Splinter hummed, "Wise words."

Aria smiled as she looked over at Master Splinter, "I'd like to think so. I almost forgot she told me that until I started all this meditating stuff with you," Aria looked back into the fire and sighed softly, "I have been thinking that I need to move on with my life. I don't want to forget where I came from because it made me who I am. However I need to move on because in a weird way I've been given a second chance. I could have been weeks or days away from dying if the guys hadn't found me. I stayed alive just long enough for them to take me away from that lab and you're giving me a second chance at life. I can't throw that away."

Master Splinter said nothing at first. Aria looked over to see that he too was looking into the fire with a content smile on his face. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself that she made Master Splinter happy. Aria had found the answer all by herself to be at peace from within once again.

"Life if a precious gift: Elizabeth 'Aria' Vargas Hamato."

Words could not describe how Aria felt so elated to hear her new full name,

"Yea...it is. Thanks...Master Splinter,"

….

"Sir."

Master Splinter chuckled, "You are wise beyond your years Aria. I am proud of you. You do not need to call me 'sir'."

Aria smiled at the hearth before looking over at Master Splinter, "Sorry sir it's a habit. It's how I was taught to respect my elders."

"Your manners are most comemerale. You were taught well."

"Thank you sir."  
>Master Splinter chuckled again as he finally turned his head to look at Aria, "What is your dream now, little warrior?"<p>

Aria looked away as she shrugged slightly in a shy manner, "I still want to fight." Silence followed that statement. Aria gathered what courage she had and slowly turned herself around and bowed her head towards Master Splinter, "Please teach me how to fight Master Splinter, sir. I'm willing to learn anything you have to teach. Just because I can't be a marine anymore doesn't mean I've given up my dream in being a warrior who protects others."

"Who will you protect, my daughter?" Master Splinter asked, his tone calm and soothing yet demanding. Aria lowered her head a little more and placed her hands on the floor. She had once seen Mikey bow this way when he had gotten in trouble for wandering off too far again,

"I want to protect my new family who has graciously accepted me as one of their own. I want to protect April so she'll never have to fear the Foot Clan. I want to protect those who need it most when they have no strength left to fight back. I want to be the shield who protects the innocent from harm."

Master Splinter placed a paw on Aria's right shoulder, causing her to look up into her new Master's warm, brown eyes, "And you shall be, my student. But first you must learn to protect yourself before you are to protect others. Your training will be hard and it will take years until you are ready to achieve your dream. Are you willing to endure what I have to teach you?"

Aria nodded once, "Yes sir, Master Splinter, sir."

For the next month everyone time took their time to heal and regain their strength. Leonardo spent most of his time in the barn with Raphael. Aria would always walk in with food, water and blankets for them as they spent most of their days in there working on a new pair of katana for Leonardo. He had lost his in the fight with the Shredder and not having his weapons around made the leader in blue feel inadequate to lead.

One day Aria was bringing in some sandwiches for the elder Hamato brothers in the middle of the day. Raphael and Leonardo were working together to find a pair of steel bars that they could scrap for the katana. Aria entered the barn, first poking her head in before walking in with the lunchboxes she and April put together, "Hey guys. I brought you some lunch and snacks for later. There's water in the thermos in the blue one and warm cider in the black one."

Raphael had set an old iron bar to the side that he currently had in his hand, "Thanks Ari." Aria paused at the nickname, not sure how to respond to it at first. She even more surprised when Raphael walked up to her and took a few things out of her hands to give her a helping hand. Aria thanked the red banded turtle shyly and looked over at Leonardo who was now loose from his arm sling, "How's your arm Leonardo?"

Leonardo smiled at Aria as he lifted his right arm and flexed his hands slightly, "Getting better. I think being a little more active has helped some too. I see your wounds are healing as well." The bruises and scrapes that Aria received from Hun were healing marvelously. Her eyes were not as swollen and the cut on her lip was nearly closed up now. The bandages that was once around Aria's leg was now gone, showing that her self inflicted injury had healed pretty quickly. The female turtle gave Leonardo a small nod and smile as she handed him his lunchbox, "Here...April and I made you lunch. I hope you like it. I'm going to be with Master Splinter so if you need anything, you know where to find me."

Leonardo took the lunch box with a grateful smile gracing his lips, "Thanks Aria. What are you and Master Splinter doing?"

"Training." Aria responded simply. "Whoa, whoa...training?" Raphael spoke up, a little flabbergasted at the word. Aria smiled at Raphael, "Yea. I asked him to train me. There's no way I can be a marine anymore like I wanted to...but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up." Leonardo set the lunch down, "Give up on what exactly?" He was intrigued as to Aria's reasons for asking Master Splinter to train in ninjutsu, "You know that ninjutsu is going to be entirely different from what you intended to get into." Raphael only nodded with his brother in agreement as the two started at Aria intently.

Aria looked away from the pair for a moment, blushing at being the center of attention. She cleared her throat before looking up at them, determination building up from her gut until it reflected in her now amethyst eyes, "I know. To be honest I have no clue what I'm getting myself into. I just know that I can't give up on my dreams. I wanted to become a marine to protect. I didn't want to go to war to cause any of it, I want to stop it. I may not be able to do that as a human anymore, but if I learn what you guys do so easily, so gracefully and so honorably, then I can one day do what you guys do - help others. Protect innocent people from the evils of this world. I know I kinda sound like a kid who's got that 'super hero' syndrome going on, but I don't know how else to explain it. I've just always wanted to help people even if it meant risking my own life. Sometimes people don't have anyone to help them - I want to be that person who's always there. Splinter said that I have to learn to protect myself before I can protect others...so that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to train with Splinter and maybe when I'm good enough, I can join you guys some day."

Raphael grinned at Aria. He said nothing as he turned around and continued to work as he would save his lunch for later. Leonardo smiled at Aria and reached out, clamping his better arm on Aria's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, "Maybe. I'm glad to see that you're moving on." Aria smiled as she stepped back shyly, letting Leonardo's hand drop to his side, "Thanks," she looked up at him sheepishly and waved at him awkwardly, "you too." With that, Aria left.

"...She likes you."

Leonardo sputtered as he spun around to see Raphael grinning smugly, holding a nice sized piece of steel in his hand, "What?" Raphael only chuckled as he set the salvageable steel aside and began to look for another one, "You heard me bro, I don't stutta'." Leonardo rolled his eyes at Raphael and turned his attention to the lunch. He slowly took the items out of the brown paper bag and pulled out a container of rice and pork chops. He knew April cooked breakfast the most and so by default it had to be Aria's cooking since Mikey was probably either training or goofing off. He'd go with the latter as the possibility. Leonardo had slowly began to prefer Aria's cooking anyhow.

"Let's eat first Raph, the food will get cold."

On another evening, Aria was spending time with the brainy turtle himself, Donatello. They had taking a liking to playing chess although they both knew who the winner would be every time. Aria enjoyed Donatello's company the most and had quickly found a friend in him. Together they would discuss books they had previously read and often spoke in quotes to each other. Donatello had also took it upon himself to make sure that Aria continued to get the nutrition she needed which quickly led to bickering and the two constantly picked on one another - all in good nature of course. Aria and Donatello quickly developed a sister and brother relationship the more they spent time with each other and at times, behaviors from Aria's past began to show more. She was playful, blunt, stubborn and sometimes loud yet she was very caring:

"Aria get your hand out of there! You already had cookies!"

"I'm not a child Donnie! I only had one!"

"You are on a strict diet Aria. Until you get better you can have all the cookies you want. Everything in moderation - you're going to upset your stomach!"

"But Mikey had five…"

"I don't care how many Mikey had - his stomach is five times stronger than anyone I know and if he throws up from four more, that's not my problem. He's not the one who's been malnourished for so long!"

"You really need to bring that up?"

"If you gets you to put that cookie back."

"..."

"Aria...no."

"..."

"Aria put that DAMN cookie back!"

"I'm gonna eat the cookie."

"Don't eat that cookie!"

"I'm gonna eat it!"

"Don't eat it!"

"I'm gonna do it!"

"DON'T!"

With Mikey Aria found a friend she could find some down time with. They often went exploring in the woods together, being mindful this time to not wander too far. Everyday they would play simple games such as '21 questions' or 'Never Have I Ever'. Sometimes the games got deep and other times it would get typically teenagish. By the end of each day they learned something new of the other's likes, dislikes, hobbies and even some secrets.

When Aria shared her love for music, Mikey made it his personal mission to get her to dance. She would never budge even when he would at times randomly do a little dance just to see if Aria would join. She never did. Aria would just grin, look away and chuckle at Mikey's attempts to get her to dance.

"You won't get me to do it Mikey."

"Aww," Mikey whined after an attempt to moonwalk in front of Aria, "well at least I get to bust a move."

Aria snorted, "You're just being a show off." Mikey grinned as he wiggled his brows, "You scared I'm better than you?" he asked tauntingly. Aria gave Mikey a look before grinning, "You almost had me there. No I'm not worried. I dance just fine but I don't like people watching me."

Mikey shrugged and moved to stand next to Aria, extending his arm for Aria to link with her own. Aria took the offered arm and huddled closer to Mikey to keep herself slightly warmer, "I actually have stage fright."

The orange banded turtle hummed in understanding as he continued the strolling pace for their daily walk to the lake and back, "Well if you danced, I'd be your only audience."

"I'm not gonna do it Mike…" Aria grumbled irritably. Mikey just smiled down the road and continued to press the matter. He had gotten bolder in getting Aria to open up more. From time to time it set off her impatience but it was slowly paying off. The more Mikey got to learn about her, the more Mikey would break the wall Aria put herself around it. Whether Aria knew it or not Mikey and Donatello were slowly breaking down Aria's walls just by spending time with her.

"Well if you never try, you're always going to be too scared to dance. What if that day comes you actually want to dance?"

Aria shrugged, "Well...Imma dancin' with mah self,uh oh~!" she sang softly. Mikey chuckled lightly, "You're not shy enough to sing." Another shrug was his answer. Mikey grinned in response, "One day, I'm going to get you to dance and you're going to enjoy it."

Aria scoffed, "Whatever…" she smiled to herself as Mikey responded to her rude response with a light hearted laugh to which Aria smiled. She always enjoyed hearing Mikey laugh, "Can we go back? I'm really cold." Mikey grinned as he faked a stretch and wrapped his arm around Aria's shoulders causing the female terrapin to laugh out loud. She didn't bother to shove the orange banded turtle away because she knew that Mikey wasn't that kind of person. Instead of shrugging Mikey off, Aria leaned into him as they turned around and began to walk back to the farm house.

A small snowflake caught Aria attention and she paused with Mikey to look up into the sky. Surely enough it had started to snow, earning a huge, childlike smile to take form on her face. Mikey stared in awe and tilted his head back, opening his mouth wide, "Aaah…" Aria giggled as the orange clad ninja stuck his tongue out to catch some snowflakes. Aria titled her head back as well and opened her mouth wide, "I used to do this with rain in Californiaaaaaah."

Mikey snorted, a cloud of heat escaping from his nostrils. He took a moment to control his giggles before he asked Aria a question, "What's it like in Cali, dudette?"

Aria closed her mouth and moved her head in a normal position to look up at Mikey, "Well…" as they continued to walk down the beaten path Aria began to tell Mikey anything and everything she could remember about California, "I grew up in Glendale. It's not that far away from Los Angeles in fact it's pretty suburban. There aren't as many gangs there and it's relatively peaceful. Any time off I had was spent going to the beaches in the summer or theme parks. One time, I went to Malibu and my mother took my sister and I to this seafood shack off the coast's highway. We had the whole view of the beach and after we ate, we spent nearly the whole day there. I liked to collect seashells every year and every summer I would toss them back into the ocean. Well I had found a sand dollar, which are pretty hard to find, and I came across a wild tiger shark just chillin in the shallow waters. It just passed by me without a care in the world. It was pretty cool but I kinda freaked out cause I thought: It's gonna get my toes! Run! After that, there were dolphins, literally, everywhere. I even got them on camera with my phone and took pictures….My momma, sister and I flew a kite and we even took a nap on the beach too. I miss those days…."

Mikey listened to Aria's story, taking his time to lead them back home. He loved to listen to Aria talk about anything, in fact he loved spending time with her in general. Sure she was still a little rough around the edges and got along better with Donatello than anyone else other than Splinter and April, but Aria was a really good person. Without a moment's hesitation he decided to take a risk and slide his arm out of Aria's hold and boldly clasped her hand into his, "Wow, that sounds really cool. I bet the beach looks awesome during the day. I've been to...well the harbor doesn't really count as a beach but…" Mikey shrugged, "the coolest thing I've ever done is tag team with Silver Sentry."

Aria didn't have time to register that Mikey was holding her hand the moment he mentioned Silver Sentry, "Whoa wait...Silver Sentry? As in...the...Silver Sentry? How did you manage that?"

Mikey rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well it's kind of a long story…." Aria smiled and gently dislodged her hand from Mikey's and mentioned him to follow her as she turned back around towards the lake, "We've got time." Inwardly frowning at the loss of her hand, Mikey kept up a smile as he followed Aria and began to tell her his tale.

Their time at the farm was coming to a slow close the better Leonardo got. When it was time to leave, Leonardo presented his newly forged swords to the family. By Leonardo's words everyone had packed up and left for New York immediately. The drive back was exciting while Aria chatted with Mikey and Donatello adamantly,

"You live in the sewers?"

Mikey made a 'duh' expression as he shrugged, "So? No one goes down there."

Aria stared at Mikey and sputtered, "Uh - huh uh - yea?! Ya think so? There's a reason why!"

Donatello chuckled as he mentioned to everyone in the trailer with his hand ever so casually, "Well we're mutants. What do you expect? We can't exactly go out into the light of day and let people see us. Were you expecting something like a spacious apartment up in Queens or something?"

Aria made a face at Donatello who returned it in respect. It was odd to see Donatello act so childish which made everyone laugh at the two.

Mikey laughed as patted Aria's arm with the back of his hand to grab her attention, "Hey let's sing something like...99 bottles or something."

"I dare ya, I'll throw ya both out!" Raphael barked, clearly not amused by Mikey's suggestion. Donatello joined Aria in loud laughter as Mikey scooted away from his older brother. Leonardo grinned slightly at Mikey, "Perhaps something less annoying?"

Aria smiled devilishly as she muttered, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…" Donatello groaned, "Oh God no what have you done?"

Mikey grinned as he bursted out loud suddenly, "AND IT GOES LIKE THIS! I know I song that gets on everybody's nerve! Everybody's nerves! I know a - AAH!" Mikey screamed as Raphael bolted out of his spot to grab at Mikey.

Master Splinter frowned as he reached out with is cane and swatted both Raphael and Mikey on the arm with his walking stick. The rambunctious turtles yelped and returned to their spots in mild surprise to avoid upsetting Master Splinter further,

"Perhaps another song that would not get these two 'children' into trouble," Master Splinter glared at Mikey and Raphael in particular to which they shrank a bit under their father's glare. Aria giggled as grinned maliciously at Donatello. He could only shake his head and covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing aloud, "You're so mean…" Donatello muttered. Aria giggled as she disregarded the comment, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Master Splinter looked over at Aria, "Aria…" Aria froze and sat up straight in response, "you sing very well, my daughter. Please - sing us a song." Aria's face turned red. She could tell by the look in Master Splinter's face that he wasn't going to let her get away with getting Mikey in trouble. Aria looked away shyly as all eyes were on her now and quickly racked her brain for anything that came to mind.

With a clearing of the throat, Aria quickly picked the first song that came to mind,

"So close no matter how far...Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are...And nothing else matters. Never opened myself this way; Life is ours, we live it our way.

All these words I don't just say: And nothing else matters. Trust I seek and I find in you...Every day for us something new. Open mind for a different view...And nothing else matters. Never cared for what they do… Never cared for what they know. But I know…"

As Aria sang, she couldn't help but feel as though someone was staring at her in a meaningful manner. Her eyes went from Mikey, to Donnie, to Master Splinter, to Raphael and then finally to Leonardo. They were smiling slightly at her to which Aria returned shyly as she finished the song softly,

"No...nothing else...matters…"

**I don't own TMNT, Metallica, or Earth, Wind and Fire... I own the songs I bought on my phone .U. **

**But that's about it. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I sure did have fun with the Aria and Splinter interactions...and the argument with Donnie. I so want a drawing of that as a comic...I want that so hardcore. It's...It's just too funny XDD Having Donatello arguing with someone like that and actually acting as the teenager he is...it's too adorbs! It certainly breaks him out and allows Donnie to be more free. I like the thought of Mikey having a little crush :3 **

**Not sure if it'll go any where though D: We'll see. TTFN Tata for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another update? Say whaaaaaat? /).O.(\ Lol. Hope you guys enjoy! I don't own TMNT but I do own Aria~! Enjoy!**

The sound of a tin can rattling against the concrete floor of the sewers caused Aria and everyone else to flinch. She had every reason to reach out and smack Casey but held herself back as she had to respect that Casey was older than she was. Hitting him would be like striking at her uncle, which would be a huge no-no for her. She sighed as she looked up at Leonardo who she had been ordered by Master Splinter to stick close to. Leonardo shook his head and crouched into position, anticipating an ambush.

"Nice going Casey," Donatello chastised. Mikey joined in, just as annoyed at the vigilante, "Why don't you just broadcast it to the Foot Ninja?" Casey smiled sheepishly and walked out from the shadows as he raised his voice, making Aria cringe even more as she shrunk behind Leonardo. Although Aria promised herself that she wouldn't be afraid of the Foot anymore, the possibility for another raid set her nerves on edge.

"What Foot Ninja? I'm telling ya, there ain't anybody down here!"

Leonardo slowly began to relax as Master Splinter sniffed the air and came to the conclusion that they were indeed alone in the sewers. He turned to look over at Aria and smiled at her reassuringly, "Don't worry we're almost home."

Home. The words sounded so foreign yet comforting to Aria that she melted into a smile, beaming up at Leonardo, "That sounds good to me." Leonardo quickly averted his eyes and followed his family back towards their home. For a moment he had felt a hammering inside of his chest that he was unfamiliar with. It wasn't fear nor any other emotion he'd ever felt before. It felt so foreign...and strange to the point where the blue banded leader had to physically move away from Aria. What in the shell was that?

Aria watched Leonardo walk away from her curiously and somewhat hurt. Had she said something wrong? She let it go as she watched Donatello walk up to the wall where there were several pipes going in various directions. Donatello smiled at his friend and waved her over, "Come here." Aria went straight to Donatello and grabbed onto the pipe he pointed out to, "Twist that." Aria nodded and did as she was told. Much to her astonishment, the pipes began to move, dislocating with others to separate and make way. Smiling at Aria's shock and awe, Donatello chuckled as he pointed to a turning based iron wheel, "Now turn that one counter clockwise three times." Aria enthusiastically grabbed the wheel and began to turn it, "Did you do this?"

"Yup! All by myself," Donatello grinned as he stepped next to Aria and pointed to the hidden keypad that opened up, "now pay attention." As Donatello pressed the buttons, Aria noticed a little tune that beeped out from the keypad, making her grin, "That's pretty cool Don." She had spoken too soon as the wall sprung open to reveal a large, metal door that hissed as it opened, revealing the lair behind it. Aria's eyes bugged out wide as she stared in awe and without warning, bursted out in excitement, "DUDE! No wonder you're so freaking smart! You did all of this?! Holy Shh…" She closed her mouth and flushed at almost having sworn with Splinter around. Donatello laughed as he lead the way in, "Home sweet home everybody - just like we left it. Don't worry Aria. We always try to say 'shell' instead."

Aria smiled up at Donatello thankfully, "Thanks I'll remember that."

Mikey ran in and went towards the kitchen, "My babies!"

Aria stared at Mikey's direction and back to Donatello, "Wha…"

"His chips." Donatello flatlined as he went for a section that held a desk filled with monitors. He sat on the computer chair and fired up the engines to his computers, "Mikey thought the Foot where going to find this place because he was worried about his food" he grumbled. Aria chuckled in amusement as she stayed behind Donatello and rested her arms on the back of his chair, staring into the screens with curiosity.

"Hey," came Mikey's retort from the kitchen, "I couldn't bare the thought of them harming my babies! Hello babies! Daddy missed you! Yes he did!"

"I don't get it!"

Aria looked over to see Raphael working on a punching bag. The familiar sight of sight instantly brought her brief memories of her time at the gym when she took boxing lessons. She went over to it, listening to Raphael speak,

"The sewers were crawling with Foot goons searchin fer us. Why would Shredder just send em all home?" Raphael kicked the back, causing it sway dangerously. Leonardo walked up to the other side of the punching bag and steadied it, "Perhaps he thinks there's no one left to search for?" As he saw Aria approaching, Leonardo walked over to Master Splinter while Raphael mused at that thought, "You know being dead could have it's advantages."

Aria frowned as she watched Leonardo walk away. Was...he avoiding her? She glared at Leonardo and when they made eye contact for a brief moment, Aria made sure that she kept her gaze steady with him. Why was he avoiding her? She thought he wanted to be her friend.

Leonardo felt uneasy as he had caught Aria's gaze. What was wrong with him? _She likes ya._ Raphael's comment from a month ago echoed in the back of his mind. Was it the best choice to be avoiding Aria like that? He had been the one to ask for her friendship in the first place. He wouldn't allow Raphael's stupid comment to get to his head. With the shake of the head got into the discussion at hand. He'd deal with that later - now was the time to strike the Shredder down.

It had been settled. They were going to storm the Foot headquarters and take the Shredder down once and for all.

"I believe it is time to return the sword of Tengu to it's owner" Master Splinter suggested with a hint of omission in his voice. Aria watched as Raphael picked up a metal glove and reached out to the most intricate and oddly designed sword she had ever seen. Aria gasped, almost in reverence, as she ran over to the sword to get a closer look. She didn't touch it as she leaned in close to inspect the craftsmanship of the blade, "Oh wow...it's beautiful. Hey...there's a...what is that?" Aria rose a brow. On the end of the blade's handle was a little statue of what looked like a little blob with a face. It had several limbs to which one of them spiraled down the rest of the handle.

"No idea" Raphael shrugged as he reached out for the sword with his bare hand, "let's get this show on da road."

To Aria's surprise the sword glowed and shocked Raphael with a powerful bolt of energy, sending the red clad terrapin into the air where he landed on the couch with a harsh thump and flopped onto the floor. Aria gasped loudly as she ran to his side, careful not to touch the sword, "Oh my God, Raphael are you okay?!"

Raphael grunted as Aria knelt at his side and helped him sit up, "I'm fine."

Aria looked back at the seemingly harmless sword and back at Raphael, "What in the hell just happened?" Raphael groaned as he stood up, brushing Aria off gently whenever she tried to help, "I'm fine really. The sword's got a mystical power to it. Shocks anyone who touches it."

"Did you forget something Raph?" Leonardo approached Raphael and Aria, subconsciously getting in between them. Raphael made to comment on the action but as he had just injured his pride with his moment of stupidity, Raphael handed over the glove instead, "Here...you should take the sword Leo. After all you're the...sword...guy…"

Leonardo took the glove and turned to walk towards the dangerous sword, not before smiling at Aria. Aria looked up at Leonardo in surprise and back towards Raphael who shrugged as Aria whispered to him, "Did he just really do that?"

"We're in! We're in!" Donatello shouted excitedly. April grinned as she pointed at the screen, "We had to use three different dictionary programs to crack the encryption algorithm!"

Donatello continued their explanation of how they hacked the Foot headquarter computers as he stepped in enthusiastically, "Then it was just a simple matter of creating a dummy account and installing a remote Trojan Horse!" The pair gave each other a high five to which Mikey responded sarcastically, "Thrilling…"

Aria looked up at Raphael, "Was any of that even English?" Raphael grinned as he leaned in to whisper, more like pretend to as he raised his voice for everyone to hear, near Aria's ear, "Sounded more like Nerd Speak to me." The rumble of Raphael's voice tickled Aria's eardrum, causing her to giggle unintentionally. Raphael stood up straight, momentarily taken aback by the sound Aria made. He shrugged it off quickly with a chuckle of his own and gently bumped his shoulder into her own, "C'mon Princess, let's go see what they're doing." He mumbled to her. Aria blushed at the new nickname Raphael had now dawned on her and wondered to herself - what was with the nicknames? She rather liked 'Ari' but Princess would take some getting used to. She only smiled in response and walked with Raphael towards Donatello's computers where everyone was currently surrounding.

"Can you get us inside?" Leonardo asked, staring at the layout of the headquarters intently. Raphael came up next to Leonardo with Aria still at his side, "Never mind that, can ya get us to the Shredder?"

Leonardo looked over at Raphael, making to grin at his brother until he saw Aria on the other side of him. Something didn't sit right with Leonardo about that and had to force the thought out of his mind - for a sudden thought entered into his mind, _What's she doing next to him?!...Whoa where did that come from? Focus, you have more important things to take care of now! Now is not the time!...But seriously what the shell?! Stop it!_ Leonardo shook his head, earning a concerned look from Raphael, "You okay bro?"

"Yea," Leonardo quickly recovered as he took in a deep breath, "I've got this."

_Get it together Leo…._

"Getting inside is easy but getting to the Shredder...difficult...but doable," April pointed at the screen, "what concerns me is everything inbetween."

Raphael grinned as he punched his right fist into his left open palm, "Bring it on!" Aria grinned at the red banded terrapin's enthusiastic remark. April looked back at her friends as she waved her hand at the computer, "I can coordinate the computer systems from this end."

"Great," Leonardo pointed at Casey, "Casey stay here with April and protect her just in case. We're going to be a four turtle wrecking crew!" He put his hand in front of him to which his brothers gathered around and put their hands into the pile. A fury, clawed hand rested atop of theirs gingerly, "Five."

Master Splinter exchanged looks with his sons who were smiling gratefully at him. Aria slowly approached the circle and slid her hand in atop of theirs, "I want to come too." Everyone began to gasp, decline and raise their voice in panic,

"Absolutely not!"

"You're not even ready for this!"

"There's no way we're takin ya!"

"You have to stay here, it's way too dangerous!"

Aria backed away from the turtles and Master Splinter in shock to their outbursts, offended and hurt that they raised their voices so quickly. When she got over the shock, she frowned at the group and clenched her fists tight, "Why not? I have every right to be there! I still have so many questions and the Shredder has my answers! I need to find out what they are! I want to put a stop to this!"

"And we will, Aria, but we'd be putting you at risk by bringing you with us. It's too dangerous!" Leonardo argued, putting his hand out as a symbol for Aria to stay where she was. Aria ignored Leonardo's hand signal and took a step forward, "I'm not stupid, I know that! Please take me with you, I need to be a part of this!"

"No! That's final!" Leonardo stated bluntly, making Aria angry. Aria needed to make Leonardo understand this. She had a little sister to protect and taking the Shredder down was the only way to insure her safety. Aria also needed to know the truth about her father - was he truly a bad guy or was he a good man stuck in a bad situation? What about her mother? Was she a part of this too and needed to be saved? What did the Shredder really want- why did she mutate her into a turtle? This couldn't be coincidence. There had to be a reason behind this and Aria needed to know.

It was like an ugly beast reared it's head when a vicious snarl left Aria's throat - an almost growl like noise that startled everyone in the room. Leonardo was caught off guard, unable to react right away to the defiant noise that came from Aria and even more so when she suddenly burst into a rage,

"You're NOT the boss of me Leonardo! I need to go there! That BASTARD has answers to my questions and I need to see it with MY OWN EYES that he's PUT DOWN! I can't allow that...that FREAK to exist! He took me away from my family! He had me mutated me into THIS! He took my freedom away from me! I can NEVER see my family again and I'll be DAMNED if he does anything to my little sister! I'll be DAMNED if he does the same thing to her! Don't you DARE tell me what to do! You CAN'T tell me what to do! You will NEVER tell me what to do! I've got to do this for my family so they'll be safe! You can't keep me from this! EVER!"

"Aria!"

The sound of Splinter's voice had Aria's rage reeling back and it felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice over her head at the look of Splinter's hardened glare. His fur seemed to bristle on it's end as he did his best to control his own temper, "You will not speak to Leonardo in that manner! You are welcomed here as our home is yours, but I will not tolerate such disrespect! If you are to learn ninjutsu under me - you will respect that as your sensei, Leonardo will be your leader and will do well to heed his word in the future. You will remain here. You are too inexperienced and are not ready. Your reasons are valid however you are too consumed by rage. We have spoken of this before. Until you are fully capable of controlling yourself, I will not allow you to partake in any activities. You are staying in the lair and that is final!" Master Splinter rapped his walking stick against the ground in emphasis.

Aria clenched her teeth tightly and curtly nodded her head at Splinter, too angry for words. She failed to see the hurt expressions on the guys' faces. Aria hadn't realized that she had hurt them all by what she had said. All the time they spent into making her happy seemed to be for nothing as she stormed away angrily without bidding them a farewell. Aria went into the nearest room, which happened to the the bathroom, and locked herself in there without another word.

Twenty minutes had passed when Aria heard a knocking on the bathroom door. She had been sitting on the closed toilet seat cover, fuming until she had finally settled down and began to recall what she had done. She felt justified, and felt as if she had said nothing wrong. However her actions had angered Splinter and it made her feel rather ashamed of herself. At the knocking, Aria sighed and got up from her seat and opened the bathroom door slightly to see Casey standing there, "Hey…"

Casey waved slightly, "Hey… you gonna come out now?"

Aria jumped slightly and opened the door, making to get out of the way and out of the bathroom, "Sorry...I should have thought about hiding in the bathroom." Casey shook his and waved his hand, "Nah I don't need nothin...just wanted to make sure you okay."

Aria paused to look up at the young adult and looked away with a sigh, "I screwed up, didn't I?"

Casey shrugged, "Just a bit, yea," he replied sarcastically, "I mean, ya only made the guys kinda feel like shit. Ya didn't even say goodbye." Aria lowered her head at the thought and recalled the way the boys had been looking at her. Now that she thought about it...they did...look really hurt. Aria looked up at Casey, "What did I…" then it came back to her. Her own words stabbed her straight into the heart as she recalled what she had said not too long ago.

_You're NOT the boss of me Leonardo!_

_That….that FREAK!_

_...mutated me into THIS!_

_I can NEVER see my family again..._

_You will NEVER tell me what to do!_

Aria couldn't stop the flow of tears that quickly welled up to her eyes, "Oh…" she slowly raised her hands to her face as she stared at her three fingered, green hands, "Oh…." Those words had hurt them and she was too angry to see that. She hadn't even watched them leave nor said goodbye. They were going to head into the Shredder's base and take him down...and the possibility of them dying didn't cross her mind until now, "Oh!" Aria broke into a sudden run towards the lair's exit to which Casey caught on quickly.

Casey reached out and grabbed Aria into a bear hug to keep her from running outside, "Nope! Not lettin' ya go out there!"

"Let me go! I have to apologize! I gotta say goodbye! I didn't...I didn't even get to watch them go! I didn't even wish them luck! I just yelled at them and hurt their feelings! Let me go! Let me go!" Aria reached out towards the door as if it'd bring her closer to her goal as she struggled against Casey's iron grip. Aria could hardly speak as she was choking on her tears and crying hysterically. How could she hurt her friends, her new family, so terribly? Aria thought she was over all that anger.

"They're gonna be okay Aria."

Aria stopped in her struggling to look up at Casey. He held a confident grin on his face as he slowly let the teenage mutant turtle go, "They gonna be alright. I got faith in em. Just be ready to welcome them home when they get back. Don't worry...they'll forgive ya." Aria rubbed her face with her hands as she grumbled weakly, "Are you sure they will? I didn't….I didn't mean to hurt them…"

Casey shrugged and patted Aria's shoulder comfortingly, "Dat's why they'll forgive ya. Ya didn't mean it...you were just angry. I would have gotten mad too if my family was involved with da Foot. Heck, I wanted to go with em too… but dis is something they gotta do on their own. Don't worry Aria, they'll come back."

Aria smiled up at Casey weakly and sighed, "Alright…"

"Come on. April's gonna be takin em through and we can listen in. You'll see they'll be okay." Casey wrapped a comforting arm around Aria and gave her shell a friendly pat as he directed her towards April and the computers, "What cha doin April?"

"I'm planting a virus to clog up their communications network," April put a hand over the earpiece she now donned as she spoke into it, "Foot com systems down. What next?"

Aria watched as April typed away onto the computer furiously. She sighed as she walked away and took a seat on a nearby couch. Aria stared at the blank screens as she wished she knew was going on. Even though Master Splinter had made it clear that she was to stay put, every fiber in her body told her to leave and go after them. Something in the pit of her gut was telling her to leave and follow them.

"Don?! What's going on?! Don! Don!"

"What happened?!"

"I lost signal with Don! Don! Can you hear me?"

Aria's heart seemed to jump to her throat. That was it, she was going to go after them but first, she needed something to defend herself with. Aria clenched her fists as she quickly ran around the lair. This was a family of ninja, they had to have some kind of weapons room. Aria didn't have to look hard. There was a door that had a sliding tatami mat door that when she approached it, it slid open on it's own. Aria looked behind her to see that Casey and April were engrossed with what was going on before she crept in and picked up the nearest thing she could find - A katana. She had no idea how to use it, but Aria would run into battle with it anyhow.

The thought of battle terrified Aria, but not as much as losing her new family. She couldn't bare to lose another all over again. This had to be the stupidest, foolish and most dangerous thing she's ever done, but Aria be damned if she sat here while she had to listen to April scream for Donatello's presence while they were physically incapable of doing anything. Aria grasped the katana in her grip tightly and went straight for a different door. She pressed the button, thinking that it had been the same one she had entered in with everyone else only to see that it opened up into another room. Aria stepped in curiously and gasped with the door closed shut behind her and began to move.

"What the sh…" A few seconds later, the room rumbled to a halt and the door opened yet again. Aria ran out, more than a little freaked out, and found herself in an abandoned building. The silence unnerved her and looked around to find a single motorcycle in the area. Did that belong to the guys? It certainly looked pretty new. Aria approached the ruby red motorcycle and picked up the helmet that had been resting on the handle. Upon inspection, Aria found the initials RH etched onto the back of the helmet. "...Does the H stand for Hamato because Raphael is the only one who starts with an R…" Aria muttered to herself. The helmet certainly did seem big enough for his head.

Aria had no clue how to ride a motorcycle but seeing as it was the only vehicle in the room, she shakily put the helmet on and used the strap of the katana to tie it around her body and made sure to do so tightly. Aria inspected the bike and found the keys dangling on the other motorcycle. She stuck the keys into the ignition and flinched when the bike roared to life, "I...I'm going to die before I even get there…"

The ride over was shaky to say nonetheless. Every turn had Aria screaming in bloody murder as she tried desperately to keep her balance. A string of curses in both Spanish and English flew out of her mouth every time a car came too close to Aria for comfort. She really didn't know where she was even going but only knew that the Foot Headquarters was one of the largest buildings in the city and wasn't too hard to find. Aria came to a slow, rolling stop and found a nearby alleyway to park into. Aria jumped off the bike, her nerves through the roof already from the death defying ride over, and practically tore the helmet off of her head.

"I'm NEVER doing that again!

Aria looked up the side of the building and noticed on the side of the building, there was a machine used to wash windows with. Another wave of fear washed over Aria as she came up with the idea to get on that thing and use it to scale the side of the building, "M...Maybe I should have stayed home…" That thought instantly was rebuttled as Aria shook her head defiantly. She had to do this! The Shredder was up there and she needed answers before the guys got there. Besides, she needed to make amends with the guys. _Couldn't that have waited until they...oh I don't know...came back?!_ Aria shook her head and ignored the question. There was no going back now, she was already here. Besides, there was something burning in her gut telling her that she ought to be here. Aria made her way to the lift and climbed in, thanking her stars that it was ready to operate. Taking a wild guess, she pressed a button and yelped when the lift moved. Aria's heart was racing as the lift began to escalate to heights Aria quickly began to get uncomfortable with.

Aria frowned when the machine finally reached it's maximum potential. She had stopped at a flat roofed area that led to nowhere. There were no windows to crawl into, no doors to sneak in. There was nothing. Aria sighed as she carefully exited the lift's safety cage and stepped onto the roof landing. Something caught her eye however as she gasped as a familiar figure caught her attention, "Master Splinter!"

Master Splinter was sitting against the wall unconscious. Aria ran over to him and placed a hand on his forehead and another on his wrist. Leaning in, Aria sighed a breath of relief to hear that was breathing. His hands were wrapped with bandages and he seemed to have taken a terribly beating. Aria frowned as she stood up and growled at the loud noises coming from above. There were multiple explosions coming from above and she bet that whatever was going on up there, the guys were up there battling it out.

"It's best that you stay here, female turtle. Your friends have everything under control and it would be wise for you to remain safe."

Upon hearing another voice, Aria whipped out the katana she brought from it's sheath and held it up before her as she moved to protect Splinter. There was a man in dark clothing and a cloak. The dark skinned man wore shades, even though it was night time, and he wore a gold medallion around his neck. Aria faltered her stance when the man raised his hands in surrender and her features softened when he spoke again, "I mean you no harm, friend. The one called Leonardo is an alley to us. We are here to help. Your sensei is injured and we wish to take him to our base and heal him."

Aria looked back to Master Splinter to see that he hadn't moved a muscle. He really was hurt. With a small sigh Aria nodded as she felt tears well up in her eyes while she lowered her katana, "Please...help him."

"We shall. Come with us. It is too dangerous for you to be here. We shall keep you safe."

Aria nodded with another sigh as she carefully placed the katana back in it's holster, "Okay…"

**Oh my stars! The Utrom! I originally intended for Aria to stay out of the way and NOT get involved with the whole Turtles in Space thing... but I kinda wanted that to be the starting grounds as to WHO she'll be with. No one's been taking them polls so I'll just have to say it's going to be... Leonardo as I am sure yall already can tell =w= But I'm not going to make it that easy :U **


	9. Chapter 9

**Someone bring in some dough cause I'm on a roll!... (Here lies ZoAria...for telling the most lame joke ever) =w= Anyway. I'm rather proud of myself for updating so often. Then again I'm really inspired to write this out because I've been DYING to get Aria into the Turtles in Space Episodes. I have lots of ideas for that series ~ particularly for Leo and Aria. Aria gets to decide what she REALLY wants to do with her new life and how she wants to spend it. Does she really want to be a warrior? We'll see~**

About a month had passed and with each passing day, Aria kept a close eye on Master Splinter. The Utrom - which Aria had quickly found out to be aliens in robot bodies - were doing their best to care for the injured Master. At first Aria was alarmed by their appearance but the Utrom were a very peaceful race of alien whose technology she would sure Donatello would drool over. Any thought of the guys constantly brought up feelings of guilt as Aria had missed them terribly and had no clue if she knew what was going on.

Aria spent her time, if she wasn't watching over the tank Master Splinter was being suspended in, with Mortu. She found his company rather pleasant and would listen to him tell stories about his home planet and the galaxy surrounding. Life sure had been getting stranger by the day and Aria had a sneaking suspicion that it would only get stranger from here on. Who ever thought aliens were real? Aria told Mortu about herself and how she came to be a terrapin mutant like Leonardo and his brothers. Mortu was so moved by Aria's story that he told him his story with the Shredder and told her everything.

"So...the Shredder is an alien?"

Mortu sighed as he nodded his head, "Yes… he used to be one of us. His real name is Charel whose thirst for power is...unquenchable. He used what is called mutagen to transform your once human body into what you are now. There was a point in time when the Shredder had one of the turtles captured a long time ago. They had gained a small sample of DNA and fused it with the mutagen that was stolen from us. I am certain that is what the Charel - the Shredder - had you injected with."

Aria nodded in understand but still pushed for the bigger picture that had been plaguing her, "But why? What's the point in mutating me into a turtle?"

Mortu looked away uncomfortably as though contemplating on what to say. Aria waited patiently for his answer and the longer he took, the more uncomfortable she got. Mortu cleared his throat, "Well… you are a female. The turtles are all male. The Shredder wanted an army. I'm going out on a limb here and I'm going to take a wild guess that he was going to take you under his wing and use you against the turtles… and slowly but surely create his own mutant army through you."

Aria pointed to herself, "Through me? What does it matter if I'm a girl?" Mortu sighed in exaggeration as he pointed to Aria and grumbled, "Breeding…" he huffed bluntly, clearly embarrassed to say such a word. Aria stared at Mortu in silence before everything began to click together. That couldn't be it could it right? That was a rather disgusting way to get a mutant army but then again genetics didn't seem to be the Foot Clan's strongest point, or so Leonardo and Donatello made clear at some time and point. Aria shot out of her chair as she wrapped her arms around herself and screamed hysterically, wide eyed and clearly panicked.

Mortu flinched and waited until Aria had stopped screaming before he spoke up again, "It's just a theory Aria." Aria shivered as she sat back down at the small table they were relaxing at, "Please come up with a different theory sir, that's really terrible to think about."

Mortu lifted a brow and scratched the side of his humanistic head, "Do you not like the turtles that much?" Aria froze at the question and shook her head, "Oh...No I don't," her cheeks began to burn red in embarrassment, "I don't mean it like that. They're my friends Mortu, sir. I mean sure, they're great guys, but don't you think that's a bit much? I'm only fifteen…"

Mortu chuckled dryly, "I don't think Shredder cares about putting an age cap on his plans." Aria couldn't help but burst out laughing along with Mortu.

"Seriously though, out of pure curiosity Aria, do you actually like one of them? Just wondering."

The innocence in Mortu's question was there but it still had Aria's turquoise skin turn a dark shade of red, "...Mhm…." Mortu was intrigued by the answer and chuckled slightly at Aria's shy demeanor, "Oh really? And who is the lucky turtle?"

The more Aria thought about it, the more it made her heart pound.

Mikey had been nice and all but he was more of a friend to her than anything. She cared for him but the level of love Aria felt for the orange clad ninja was nothing more than unconditional friendship.

Donatello was the brother Aria never knew she wanted. They often bickered and Donatello tended to mother hen her often, but he did it out of brotherly affection. Aria inwardly smiled as she really missed his company for the past month. The purple banded genius was always there for her and she knew he could be counted on.

Raphael was a different story. Aria did admire the burly turtle but out of the four, she knew him the least. Sure they did have fun chatting and making fun of Donatello's nerdy language from time to time but those were the only moments they really shared together. However, Aria felt rather protected when Raphael was around - whenever he was around. He was another turtle you could count on but he always shined the most during a fight. Aria respected his power but that was all she could think of. So in respect - no - Aria did not like Raphael the way Mortu was asking. The red banded terrapin kept to himself too often for Aria to really give an opinion

"L...Leonardo…"

Mortu hummed in recognition, "Ah. I was told that he defeated the Shredder."

Aria felt as though the world stopped spinning as she shot her head up to look at Mortu in shock, "Wh...He...what?"

Mortu smiled, "Leonardo defeated the Shredder the same night we took you and Splinter in."

"How come you haven't told me until now? Do they even know where Master Splinter sir and I are?" Aria asked. Mortu frowned at this and sighed, looking away with a small shake of his head, "Unfortunately I have been given the order by my Council to keep our location a secret. We can't bring your friends here as it may compromise our position. The Shredder may have been defeated but I feel as though it will only be a matter of time before he returns. I can't risk the safety of my people and unfortunately I can't release Splinter until his wounds are healed. In that respect, you have to remain here as well so that you can go home together."

Aria felt a sudden burst of rage surge course through her body. It took everything she had to not explode on Mortu as she took a moment to take short, deep breaths to calm herself down. She now felt like a prisoner and wouldn't be allowed to leave until Master Splinter was healed. What if he never healed? His injured hadn't seemed that bad to be out for a whole month.

"Madre de….mierda…" Aria sighed in agitation as she got up from her chair and began to walk out. How could Mortu keep that kind of information hidden? Aria had no clue this whole time that Leonardo had actually done it. Aria didn't know what to feel - proud, happy, disappointed. Aria had said that she wanted to see the Shredder go down but as she thought about it - she really would have been in the way. What if Aria was there? Would the Shredder had used her as bait to defeat the guys? Would the Shredder had killed her as she had refused to serve him just to anger Leonardo? Would Leonardo even get upset about it?

Aria felt her cheeks glow warm at the thought of Leonardo protecting her from the Shredder and soon a heroic picture began to paint into her imagination. She instantly shut it out the moment she thought of herself as a damsel in distress. Aria refused to be the helpless princess that needed saving. That was why she had agreed to be a marine, took up boxing lessons and now accepted Master Splinter's ninjutsu.

With Master Splinter in that healing tank, however, who would teach her now?

Aria sighed as she rubbed her arms in thought, "What kind of mess have I gotten myself into?"

The sound of the alarms blaring caught Aria so off guard that she shrieked and jumped at the sound. She spun around to see that Mortu had shot out of his chair and went to investigate the cause of the alarm without a word. Aria did the first thing that came to mind - protect Master Splinter. Aria still had the katana she had brought from the lair strapped to her body and constantly wore it as she felt a little safer carrying it around. Aria went straight for the large room that had the tank with Master Splinter in it and took out her katana blade. She skidded to a halt and held the blade tightly as she glared menacingly at the door before her.

Behind the doors Aria could hear scratching, blasting and metal clashing with metal get louder, signifying that the fighting was coming her way. Aria tensed up, "I can do this… for Master Splinter, I can do this!" Aria began to chant to herself to keep her confidence up as it dangled by a thread. Just early Mortu had been talking about the Shredder coming back a possibility. To say that the alarms going off sent her nerves through the roof was an understatement.

The moment the doors opened, Aria charged with her blade high and rushed the first thing she saw. Aria held the katana up high and with a cry brought it back down only for her blade to be parried by a pair of dual katana dn pushed onto her shell. Aria yelped as she landed on her shell, the air temporarily being knocked out of her. Her katana fell out of her grip as it had loosened and clattered to the floor.

"Aria?!"

Aria groaned as she sat up and tried to reach out for her weapon. At the sound of her own and the familiar voice behind it, Aria froze and looked up.

Leonardo was standing over her in shock and quickly put his katana back in their sheaths before reaching down and looking Aria over for any injuries, "Are you okay?! Where have you been? I thought we told you to stay in the lair, how did you end up here?! They didn't hurt you did they? Have you had enough to eat? Did I hurt you?" Leonardo was cut off from asking any other questions as Aria shot up and nearly tackled him onto his shell in a bear hug, "Leonardo!

It had taken a moment from Aria's state of shock to understand that Leonardo was kneeling before her, fussing over her. He was okay. It was the only thought that Aria had running through her mind.

"What, we don't get a hug?"

Aria had to pry herself off of Leonardo as she scrambled to get up. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes as she caught sight of a grinning Mikey and sprung up to catch him in a tight hug, "Mikey!" She quickly let him go, with much inner effort to not squeeze him to death, and ran straight for Donatello, "Donnie! I missed you guys so much!"

Donatello returned the hug, chuckling slightly when Aria practically barrelled into him, "I missed you too Aria."

Aria beamed up at him tearfully before taking two large strides to Raphael and giving him a bear hug as well, "I was so worried about you guys. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. I thought I'd never see you again...I'm...I'm really sorry…"

"Say no more. We know you didn't really mean it." Raphael grinned down at Aria who had looked up at him, almost looking ready to cry. He chuckled in amusement, "Ya such a crybaby. What a little Princess." Raphael teased and and used the back of his had to wipe away a stray tear, causing Aria to blush at the action as she pouted irritably, "I'm not a cry baby…" she grumbled.

Lasers shot into the room, startling everyone in the room. Raphael growled as he moved in front of Aria, taking out his sai. Donatello and Mikey sprung into action, also taking a stance before Aria as though to protect her along with Leonardo who stood at the front of the pack, "Alright guys, we just have to get Master Splinter and then we can leave this place!"

Aria gasped as Utrom in little flying saucers came out, shooting the lasers in their direction, "No wait! Don't shoot! Don't fight them!" Her voices was drowned out by the sounds of battle. Everything was in chaos and Aria really couldn't understand what was going on. Aria looked onto the ground and picked up her fallen katana blade. What could she do? She had to stop the fighting somehow.

A stray laser shot and Aria gasped as she saw where it was heading - straight towards Master Splinter's healing tube. Aria wasted no time in stowing her weapon away while running towards the line of fire and jumped shell first towards the blast. It felt like she got hit by a bullet train as she was sent flying into another nearby room, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Aria!"

Another body collided with hers as Donatello was the closest to her and had jumped to try and catch her. However at the speed she was travelling, Donatello had gone with her and took the brunt of the damage during the fall. Aria gasped as she rolled off of Donatello and groaned, "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay, are YOU okay?" Donatello grunted as he slowly sat up.

"Don! Aria!"

The duo looked up to see Leonardo, Raphael and Mikey running towards them. Aria looked around as she noticed that she and Donatello were laying on what looked like a platform. Strange. In the entire month she had stayed with the Utrom, Aria had never bothered to look into this room. What was it? Aria slowly stood up as Leonardo offered his hand which she gratefully took.

"No! You must get off of that! Quickly!"

Aria didn't need to be told twice. In fact neither of the turtles needed to be told twice but everyone didn't move a muscle - or couldn't.

Mikey grunted as he did his best to move his leg, "I...can't!"

Mortu had bolted in and went straight for what looked like a control panel. He furiously began to push buttons in a panicked state, "I can't stop it!" At his words, the machine began to hum to life and Aria took in a deep breath as she looked around at her friends in a state of panic and clung onto Leonardo's arm tightly, "L...Leonardo…"

"It's okay Aria, I'm right here!" Leonardo reached out to hold onto Aria to comfort her, feeling uneasy as he saw fear rising in her eyes. "I...I'm scared." The whimper in Aria's voice made Leonardo's jaw clench as he reached out for her and wrapped Aria into a hug. It was the last thing he felt before there was a bright blue and white light and the feeling of being pulled apart.

"Leo!"

"Aria!"

**That was cute~ I know it seems like Raphael has a little crush on Aria...and it's kinda true. But he knows that Aria likes Leonardo. As you recall readers he had told Leonardo that Aria likes ~Leo~ even if she doesn't want to accept it just yet. Raphael isn't going to do anything about it though but that doesn't mean he's going to be mean to Aria. :3 What an emotionally complicated turtle xD Love him anyway.**

**So yea, about Mortu's 'theory'... it's actually on the money. I don't mean to give it away but it's kind of obvious. Shredder spoke about a 'higher purpose' or some other and that Aria was going to be important for him...Well as weird as it sounds - Since when did the Shredder's sanity ever make sense?! But now that Aria is out of his reach, Shredder has to start from square one to get a mutant army =\ Oh well, too bad for him right? Bleh. **

**Until next time! Thanks for your favs and follows my readers! Don't be shy to review! I like those too :D Next chapter will be up in a couple days or so!**


	10. Chapter 10

Aria took a huge breath of air and panted, putting a free hand to her chest as she focused on breathing correctly. That was the strangest thing she was ever felt - it felt like she had been pulled apart...and put back together again. She looked up to see that she was still clinging onto Leonardo and blushed when he began to look her over, "Are you okay?" She nodded bashfully and looked behind her. If Aria had any hair, it probably would have been standing on end.

**Well hello kiddies! Another chapter up and running! I apologize if there are any grammar issues in here - I did not get the chance to look anything over really... been too busy and I got injured earlier this weekend. I went to a paintball..attraction thing. I got to go paintball shooting and my targets were live zombies! It was freaking awesome, I'll tell ya that :D I took a nasty fall though on a frightful jump scare and banged up my knee, elbow and aggravated an old back injury. D: Lots of pain. Still in some, but not as bad as yesterday, that's for sure ._. Any hoot~ enjoy the new chapter! R&R please, I'd appreciate it. :3 **

**I don't own TMNT only Aria!**

"Well that was unpleasant…" Mikey grumbled.

"Take cover! That Fugitoid has some kind of secret weapon!" A man shouted. Aria took note of the uniforms that the men were wearing but noticed by the looks of their badges, it was nothing she'd ever seen before. Even their guns looked different.

"Ugh man I feel like I got turned inside out and back again." Raphael grumbled as he used his hands to turn his neck from side to side, cracking his neck. Aria took a tentative step back and looked up at Leonardo, patting his shoulder to get his attention, "Leonardo…"

"What happened? That light! That strange lab! Those weird robot aliens! Where'd they go?!" Mikey ranted in utter confusion.

Aria patted Leonardo's shoulder again, "Leonardo…"

"You mean, where did we go?" Leonardo wondered as he looked around uneasily. Aria frowned as she gently backhanded Leonardo's shoulder, "Leo!"

"Gah, what?" Leonardo whined. He turned his head to see what Aria was pointing at and gasped as he and his brother turned around to face a squad of men with their guns raised. Donatello braced himself, ready to jump into battle at a moment's notice, "Somewhere where we're not supposed to be obviously!"

Mikey grinned as he tilted his head towards Leonardo with a mischievous grin on his face, "Natives don't look too friendly, bro."

Leonardo nodded as he stepped in front of Aria, taking his katana out, "Our best defense is going to have to be,"

"Some serious ass kicking ninja action!" Raphael finished as he took out his sai and grinned maliciously. Aria nodded as Leonardo mentioned for her to step back and stuck close to the walls of the alleyway they had found themselves in and watched as the guys made quick work of the troops. Aria couldn't believe her eyes. These men had guns and looked rather military but Leonardo and his brothers were practically toying with them. It was...so...cool.

The sound of wood being smashed made Aria jump a bit out of her reverie and looked to see a small robot making his way out of the alleyway and away from battle. Aria looked back at the guys and again towards the robot and held her hand out, "Wait…" Aria spoke softly.

The robot paused in his action to run away and looked over at Aria, "...You must bring your friends, my dear. Come with me."

Aria looked over to see that Leonardo and the guys had indeed finished fighting the squad that had just threatened them and sighed in relief, "Guys...guys! This way!"

The robot stepped out from behind his make shift escape route as he waved his arm, "Hello, fellow terrapin beings? This way with your friend! Come quickly now! More will be on the way!"

Aria smiled as she reached out towards Leonardo, "Come on." Leonardo looked down the alleyway and instantly put his katana back when lights began to pool into the alleyway. More of those soldiers were on the way again, "Shell! Come on guys. There are too many of them!" Leonardo ran up to Aria and took her hand, leading the way as they followed the little robot, "Come on Aria." Aria said nothing and smiled as she allowed Leonardo to guide her by the hand and ran to keep up with him and stay with the group, "Sir yes sir" she muttered to herself with a small smile on her face.

Aria had no idea where she was but as long as she was with Leonardo and her friends, she had nothing to fear.

"Come on now, keep up! Those Federation Troops won't give up so easily!"

The turtle group grunted as they quickly ran after the small robot and followed him up a staircase. Aria had to let go of Leonardo's hand to run up the stairs but was able to keep her pace with him. She hadn't ran so much in such a long time that by the time she got to the top with the others, Aria was panting and doubled over from exhaustion.

"Don't look now guys, but here comes the not-so-welcome wagon!" Mikey panted between breaths as he pointed at the soldiers who were barely coming up the stairs.

Leonardo looked over the ledge of what Aria had just noticed was the top of a building they were standing on, "An escape route! We've got to jump!"

Both Aria and the robot gasped in shock, "Jump?!"

Without another word Leonardo picked up Aria in a bridal style carry, "Would you rather be captured? Jump!" Aria held onto Leonardo tight as he jumped alongside his brothers and landed on top of a truck filled to the brim with dirt and garbage that Aria had come to realize as their escape route. The robot had jumped in after them, screaming at the top of his voice, "I don't like this!"

After the robot was safe with them, Aria and the guys finally had a moment to breath and took the time to rest. Raphael looked up, his eyes widening at the color of the ruby red sky, "Where...are we," he sat up and looked over the side of the truck. Aria brought herself to her knees and looked over the edge as well with the others and stared in awe at her surroundings. Everything seemed so futuristic. There were cars hovering above their heads and the sky above was a ruby red color with multiple swirls of stars and planets that Aria has never seen before.

Donatello looked around as well, taken aback by his surroundings and whispered breathlessly in wonder, "I...I don't even think we're on Earth."

The truck had come to a stop and Leonardo mentioned to everyone to follow him as they piled out of the back. Raphael was the first to approach the robot, almost threateningly, as he pointed at the poor thing, "Who were those guys?! Why were you runnin' from 'em?! Where are we?!"

The robot merely blinked however his voice spoke volumes of trying to comfort Raphael as best as he could, "Calm down now son. You're on the planet of Tahonit in the Sidiom System - Federation Territory. Tell me, are you the dominant species on your planet? I don't believe I've ever heard of Earth before."

Everyone paled at the mention of 'system' and looked around. They were in what looked like a street market full of aliens. Aria's breathing began to quicken and suddenly felt rather nauseous, "S...System…"

"We're...in a different galaxy…." Donatello whispered to himself but enough to confirm everyone else's fears. Leonardo blinked, realization sinking in all too quickly, "We're so far away from Master Splinter...he's helpless stuck there in that lab. How...how are we supposed to get back?" Raphael placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry, we'll get back somehow. We'll find a way."

Aria pushed the thought of being sick out of her mind at the thought of Master Splinter. Sadness and fear gripped her heart as she looked up at Leonardo. She knew how it felt like to be so far away from her own father but now...she was far away from both of them. Both of them. In the short time she had known Splinter, he had quickly began a second father figure to Aria. However what Leonardo didn't understand was that Master Splinter was fine - the Utrom didn't want to hurt Master Splinter. They were trying to help him. Before she could even get a word in, Donatello had spoken up, "We don't even know how we got here." Aria took a breath to speak up but was cut off when the robot approached Donatello almost excitedly, "Ah yes! That question has been vexing me since you arrived! How DID you materialize like that?"

Aria frowned and made to speak up a third time when Leonardo pointed in the distance, "You two can compare theories later! We've got company!" Aria felt like a tiny, boiling kettle and she was about to burst her top as she silently raged at not being able to get a word in. Everyone swiveled their heads about to see the more men in military like uniforms marching their way.

"Oh great, those bozos again." Raphael sneered as he took out his sai into his hand. While the Hatama brothers drew their weapons, aliens of all shapes and sizes were running from back and fro, doing their best to get out of the way. Aria hesitated before she reached behind her and drew the katana that was strapped to her back. The action was not lost on Leonardo as he took a side glance and frowned at Aria's action, "Aria stay back with our new companion. Find a safe place and hide!"

Aria made to frown and argue upon instinct but was instantly reminded of the last words Master Splinter spoke to her,

"_You will respect that as your sensei, Leonardo will be your leader and will do well to heed his word in the future."_

The female terrapin took in a deep breath and nodded, "Yes sir," she grabbed the robot's odd hand and pulled him along with her, "come with me!"

"They got a tank," Mikey whined, "how come the bad guys get all the cool stuff?"

That was almost enough to make Aria stop and run back to them but soon found that they were surrounded. The robot gasped in surprise, "Oh dear…"

Leonardo turned and placed his weapons back, his brothers following suit, "Change of plan!" He ran up to Aria and grabbed her hand as he ran past her. Aria gasped as she allowed herself to be pulled and took the robot who gasped in surprise, "Oh my!"

"In that hole! Quick!" Leonardo sent the robot first, Raphael, Aria, Donatello, Mikey and then finally he himself went down the hole.

Aria couldn't fight the urge to scream as the hole had turned into a water slide. It had been an unexpected trip as she slid down a pipe on her shell, flailing her arms widely to stop. If it was anything Aria hated the most, it was falling and being unable to control it, "No! NO! NO! NO! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH!" She continued to scream repeatedly and when she exited the pipe and found Mikey rolling on his shell, doubled over from laughter with Raphael waiting to catch her. When she landed in Raphael's arms Aria waved her arms, demanding to be put down and instantly fell to the floor onto her carapace, staring into the ceiling of what looked like a metal sewer. Aria didn't care, she just wanted to be on solid, "I'm never…." her voice was both hoarse and livid from being terrified, "ever...doing that... again!"

"Oh dude, I've never heard anyone scream like that! That was freaking priceless!" Mikey wheezed as he struggled to catch his breath but ended up breaking into another fit of laughter.

Leonardo had soon joined them as he landed gracefully from the water chute and aided the robot who had landed on his metallic rear to stand, "Get it together guys. We need to get moving and keep it down. We don't want them finding us."

Aria looked over to Leonardo, taking her time in getting up from her spot on the floor. She had never seen him so serious. She was distracted as Mikey's hand came into view which she took and was quickly hauled to her feet, "Look at these fancy sewers," Mikey commented, "clean enough to eat off of."

Aria scrunched her nose at the thought, "I wouldn't do it." Mikey scoffed, "Tch, chicken….hmmm chicken." Aria giggled and patted Mikey's shoulder as they began to follow Leonardo - who had begun to lead everyone in a direction he thought best - and walked with Mikey, "Well maybe we can find something? There could be another market in another part of town that's not over run by that army."

"Speaking of army...why are those soldiers after you?" Donatello looked over to the robot quizzingly. The robot hummed in thought and began to move his arms while he spoke, "Hm, I do believe I owe you a full explanation… you see… I am Professor Honeycutt - or at least I used to be…"

They listened to Honeycutt's story about how he had been a renowned inventor who had worked with the military. He worked mostly on inventions that were meant to bring forth peace and unity throughout the galaxies. However General Blank had other ideas for the teleportal that the professor had created blueprints for. He refused to create if and cut off his ties to the Federation. There was a thunderstorm one evening when his robot had been caught in some wires and while he was helping Sal, was wearing a telekinetic device around his head when lightning struck them. It had caused for his mind to be transferred to his robot's body while his own was destroyed. He was soon then hunted down by the Federation as he explained that robots don't have rights in Federation territory and was forced to flee from his home,

""Which is where you came in. If it had not been for you, I surely would have been captured," the robotic professor's voice emitted a smile that he could no longer be physically formed in his current body, "I thank you truly."

Aria smiled up at her friend before nodding her head at Honeycutt, "You're welcome sir. Glad we could be of help Professor Honeycutt, sir." Honeycutt clapped his robotic hands together, causing them to chink loudly together, "Oh...'sir'? I rather like her. What impeccable manners!"

Aria blushed as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Thank you sir…"

"Guys," Leonardo cut in, his voice full of euphoria, "are you thinking what am I'm thinking? That teleportal could be our way home!" Both Raphael and Donatello were immediately on board and full heartedly agreeing with their older brother.

"Great idea Leo!"

"I'm all for it!"

Mikey shrugged, "I was thinking about a large serving of kung pao chicken" he admitted in full honesty.

Aria was the only one to hesitate to be so enthusiastic about going back to Earth. So what if she was in another galaxy? What was there left on Earth for her to live for? Sure, she met Master Splinter and his sons, April and Casey but what was waiting for her back on Earth? Aria frowned to herself as she thought about this, "_Even if we manage to find a way back to Master Splinter, what will I do? Start my training when Master Splinter heals? For what? I don't have any other friends other than the guys, I can never see my father, my mother nor my little sister and any friends I had in the past are all gone and probably think I'm dead. What… what does it matter if I go back? It's not like...It's not like I truly fit in here anyways...so… do I really...want to go back? Why am I even thinking about this?"_ It confused Aria that the sudden thought of leaving the Hamato family would ever surface her mind. She couldn't stay with them forever right? With a small sigh, Aria made to speak up as she came to a decision: she...didn't...want to go back. Perhaps there was a life to be made out here and she could start all over again.

"Aria behind you!"

Before Aria could even turn around to see what was coming, Leonardo had reached out for her and began to drag her away at full running speed, "Gah, what the...Leonardo what the hell?!"

"Pay attention to your surroundings Aria! You almost got eaten!" Leonardo admonished. Aria could hear something behind her; a whirring of mechanical noises and clanks that sent chills down her spine. Daring to peek over her shoulder, Aria shrieked when all her eyes saw were rows upon rows of whiring, sharp, metal teeth barreling for her, "What is that thing?!"

"It's gaining on us!" Mikey shouted above the noise.

Panic was evident in the sewers as the terrapins and Honeycutt ran for their lives against the mechanical worm that threatened to scoop them up and grind them to mince. Donatello took out his bo staff as his eyes alit with an idea, "There's no way to outrun it! Distract that thing and I'll find a way to shut it down!"

Leonardo skidded to a halt and released Aria's now sore wrist then withdrew his katana, "Alright! Time to 'raise against the machine'," Aria raised a brow as she mouthed the words 'really' in surprise, "think fast!" Springing into action, Leonardo leaped into the air and cut down a few pipes which Raphael and Mikey caught as they ran towards the mechanical menace and used the pipes to push the thing back to slow it down. Donatello seemingly bounced, in Aria's eyes, from wall to wall until he landed on the machine's back dodging and blocking it's claws from grabbing him. Aria watched with bated breath as Donatello found his footing and used his staff to pop open a panel that was sure to reveal sensitive wiring.

"Donnie be careful!" Aria yelled, her heart racing with anxiety.

"Raph! Toss me a sai!"

As soon as Donatello caught the sai he had so requested, he jammed it into the opened hatch, causing the creature to writhe as though it were in pain before coming to an eerie halt, it's wide maw closing up and it's eyes to dim.

Donatello yanked the sai out of the now broken machine and held up his thumb in approval, "See, peace of cake!"

They left the sight in silence, Aria staying behind the group, until they found a way out of the sewers. One by one everyone went up with Leonardo helping the professor out of the manhole. Aria smiled up at Leonardo who offered his hand to her, but only shook her head, "I'm fine Leonardo. It's like camp all over again with the running and the jumping." Aria lifted herself out of the sewers and dusted herself off with a sense of self pride of being able to care for herself. Leonardo shrugged, "I thought you didn't go to boot camp."

"No," Aria agreed with a smile, "but I did go camping and I did partake in the obstacle courses. Of course their was no space traveling involved though…"

"How are you holding up," Donatello interjected as he began to look over Aria with concern, "you haven't even had the chance to start training yet and I didn't get a chance to give you a check up for anything."

Aria smiled at Donatello gratefully, "I'm fine" she stated simply. She was, in truth, feeling fine. Her muscles were sore from her legs to her shoulders but it was a good feeling.

"Hide." Leonardo's whispered voice caught her attention and instantly she followed him quickly, not even giving her surroundings a second glance.

The group found a corner in the alley to hide until Leonardo spoke up again, "We need to get out of the city fast. There are too many soldiers. Raphael we're going to need transportation."

Raphael nodded with a grin, "Back in two" he said and dashed off. Mikey began to back away slowly, pointing in his hot headed brother's direction, "Uh...I'm gonna keep an eye on him" and vanished just the same.

Leonardo sighed and took a seat on an old, metal bench, "We'll rest for a moment until they get back. Keep watch Don. I'll stay here with Aria and the professor." Donatello nodded and went around the corner, disappearing into the darkness with his staff at the ready.

Aria sighed and sat on the ground, "So…" she looked up at the professor who stared at her blankey with his digital, robotic eyes, "let me get this straight. We got zapped into a different galaxy somehow. We're running away from a communist army because we happened to materialize between you and those morons?"

The professor didn't say anything at first before shrugging, "I suppose that sums it up; you are correct my dear."

Aria sighed as she hung her head low and muttered to herself, "Well there goes that idea."

Leonardo rose a brow at her statement, "What idea?" Aria looked up at Leonardo and looked away shyly, "Um…" she coughed slightly, unsure if she should say what was on her mind, "well...staying here…"

Leonardo sputtered, shaking his head and threw his arms in the air in exasperation, "Are you serious? Why would you want to stay here?!"

Aria shrugged, "Why not," she looked up at Leonardo with a shrug, "why not stay here and just start over?"

"Because Master Splinter is back on Earth without any help." Leonardo retorted. His nose was scrunched up in a slight scowl as he tried to hold his temper back. Why would Aria ever think that he or his brothers would want to stay here?

Aria sighed as she looked away from Leonardo's gaze, "Master Splinter's fine Leonardo. Did you even get a chance to ask the Utrom if they were, oh I don't know, helping Master Splinter?"

Silence.

He hadn't.

Aria looked back at Leonardo, "He's going to be fine," she stated in a matter of fact tone, "Mortu had Master Splinter put into a healing tank of some kind. Most of their equipment was damaged so it's taking them a while to heal Splinter. I was being taken care of there even though they couldn't let me out. They were afraid I'd get spotted because they were hiding from the Foot Clan too. That's why I was gone. I had left the lair the same night you and the guys left to take on Shredder. After I had calmed down...I…" Aria looked away, almost shamefully as she spoke in a soft whisper, "I was ashamed of what I said. I didn't even get to say goodbye before you left. I found my way to the Foot Headquarters but I didn't get far. I found Master Splinter unconscious and it's scared me so I stayed with him until Mortu's men found us. I was going to run and find you, but they dragged me away before I could get myself in the way and possibly killed. Or at least that's how they put it. I guess I just...wanted to say that I'm sorry. I hurt you and your brothers with what I said that night. I didn't mean it."

"I know."

Aria looked up and leaned back a bit when she found Leonardo had moved and was now sitting in front of her, smiling softly, "I forgive you."

"Guys!"

Aria, Leonardo and the professor, who was actually watching the scene with mild interest, turned to see Donatello waving them over, "Raph's back with Mikey. He got us a tank!"

Both Aria and Leonardo froze in their tracks, hesitant to go out any further, "A tank?!"

"Yea a tank!" Donatello seemed enthused. Aria sighed as she looked up at Leonardo, "Well...at least I'll know what it feels like to be in a tank. Guess everything is not a total loss."

Leonardo couldn't help but chuckle, "Don't worry. Being a ninja is cooler." Aria smirked as she followed Leonardo out of the alley way with the professor, "You're going to have to prove that to me, boy scout."

"Boy scout?"

"Yea, boy scout, 'cause you can be a real goody-two-shoes sometimes."

"Oh like you aren't?"

"Touche, but Master Splinter's not here to witness anything."

**Noooo! Aria what are you thinking?! D: **

**By the way, the way Aria screamed, I actually do scream like that for real. XD I scream in short, repetitive bursts especially on water slides when I'm going backwards and can't see where I'm going - yea that was a scary tube ride xD**

**Next time on the Aria Series - will she tell the guys what she plans on doing? Will she stay or will she try to make a new life for her once this whole mess has settled? Where will Aria be when the Triceratons arrive?!**

**Until the next chapter folks! Buh-bai!**


	11. Chapter 11

**As much I love updating for you guys, I hate that my hours at work have been cut D: On a lighter note, my back is feeling better. :3 **

**Here you go! Chapter 11! I did a lot of cuts in the scenes because I'm trying to reach for the Battle Nexus because that's where Leo and Aria really start getting close ^w^-b**

**I don't own TMNT, I own Aria. There is Spanish in the chapter but it's roughly translated so no worries about what the hell Aria is saying lol! Anyone who can spot the quote from a funny movie I planted in here gets a free slice of Mikey's pizza!**

To say that the adventure in the tank was interesting was an understatement. Raphael's choice in acquiring a vehicle had led them into a tank shoot out in the middle of civilian territory. Honeycutt was able to access the weapon systems using his robotic abilities to do so. Aria flinched every time a blast sounded, clinging tight onto Mikey for dear life. When they finally abandoned the tank, which is to say Donatello and the professor rigged it up to explode to escape the Federation Army, the group made their way towards the slum.

"We need to get out of the city," Honeycutt began to lead the way through alley ways that were sure to keep them out of sight, "quickly and quietly. That means smugglers to which I know a particularly sleazy inn where we may obtain off world transport."

Leonardo nodded, although not too fond of the plan, having no other choice but to agree as their options were limited, "Sounds like a plan. Raph and Don you two cover the rear. Mikey and Aria with me up front."

Everyone moved into their positions while the professor continued to lead the way. Aria walked alongside Leonardo and smiled up at him, "I'm glad that whole tank thing is over."

Leonardo grinned at Aria and chuckled softly, "I thought you would have liked it?"

"I did. Except for the part where we were getting shot at and Raphael's driving skills." Aria grinned, looking behind her as she heard Raphael butt into the conversation,

"Well shit, Princess, sorry my drivin' ain't good enough for ya! Next time I'll let em blast us inta' orbit!"

Raphael's agitated response had Aria laughing light heartedly to which Donatello and Mikey joined. Leonardo chuckled but held up his finger up to lips, "Sh..you guys," he chuckled, "k...keep it down." Soon he joined in a light chuckle at the sight of Raphael snorting and stomping in a tantrum.

Honeycutt chuckled lightly as he turned his head slightly to look behind him, "You five certainly are close. Are you, by any chance, related to each other?"

Aria shook her head and smiled shyly at the robotic professor, "No sir. Well - the guys are all brothers and they are my friends." Honeycutt hummed in understanding as he pointed down a path to which he led the terrapin group, "Ah - this way please - so you are not related to them, Aria was it? You have your own family?"

"Yes sir." Aria responded politely, "but I'd like to think of my friends as family too. You don't have to be related to call them 'father', 'mother', 'brother' or 'sister'."

Honeycutt paused a moment to look back at Aria and in his voice was a smile that surely would have been there as he spoke, "Indeed! I do believe that the connection others share are far more meaningful than simple blood ties. I do have some rather distant friends throughout the galaxy. I only hope that once this is all over with I can visit some of my colleagues in the Junibib System. It has been quite some time…Ah. We're here."

Aria looked ahead to see what Honeycutt had said would be an inn. In honestly looked like a trashy hole in the wall which made her shrink away from it, "In there…?" She asked, feeling uneasy. Leonardo frowned as he stared the place down with disapproval. Raphael didn't look all too thrilled either as he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the alien inn, "This doesn't look like you're kind of joint, Professor..."

Honeycutt shrugged as he began to stutter sheepishly, "Well...um...I'm rather partial to their spicy cheese discs they serve here...well.." the robot sighed as he knocked on his metallic abdomen, "at least I used to be." Aria flinched. It had hurt to hear the professor sound so dejected that it made her think: _Wow I really shouldn't be complaining about anything… _

"Whoa, alien pizza? Who'd of thought?" Mikey grinned, excited about the topic of food. He had been complaining earlier that he was hungry. They all were. Mikey was just being very verbal about it and it was slowly grating on everyone's nerves. Even Aria's.

"Santa Dios, Mikey, para llorar en voz alta , dejar de hablar de la comida!" Aria begged in annoyance, taking the orange banded ninja by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. Mikey's head bobbled comically, "Que? For the love of God chica speak English!"

"Stop talking about food," Aria shook him a little harder in agitation, "you're driving me crazy!"

"Cut it out you two! We've got wanted posters all over the place with our faces on them! Stop trying to draw attention! We need a disguise if we want to get in there!" Donatello sighed in exasperation and looked up to see a laundry line with clothes set out to dry, "Leo…" he pointed up to the numerous red robes and the two pink ones draped on the line. Leonardo blinked and quickly put his finger on the tip of his snout, "Not wearing pink...one, two three, not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Oh dear...Not it!"

"Not….Oh….No! Come on! Pink and Orange clash, I don't want to wear it!"

"...I'm not touching that."

Leonardo grinned at Mikey and Aria, "Sorry...ladies…" Mikey scowled at this, "but we're not going anywhere until you dress up for the part. We can't be seen and we need disguises. It's part of being a ninja - now gear up."

Aria grumbled as she glared at the offending garb that Donatello had retrieved for her and was now holding out, "I'm going to repress this memory as soon as it's over." Donatello grinned as Aria swiped it out of his hand and chuckled, "You're such a princess," he taunted.

"Oh God not you too! I'm not a princess!" Aria growled as she forced the pink dress over her head which ended up getting stuck as it bundled up on her shell, "get, no, ack, come on, really?!" Aria tried to reach around her shell to grab the stubborn dress only to look up and see that Mikey was having the same problem. She looked around and saw that Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Honeycutt all got easy-on robes which made her more than a little annoyed, "Oh really?! Really guys!? Give yourselves the fancy red and brown robes while Mikey and I struggle with these stupid things?! You know what - forget you - turn around Michelle, I'm helping you out."

Mikey wanted to protest to the name, but decided to play along as he knew that Raphael already planned to never let him live this down, "Oh thank you," he replied in his best girly voice, "you're such a doll!" When Aria was finished, he turned around to help her with her dress and did his best girly giggle and spoke in a valley girl accent, "We're so totally twins!"

Aria cracked a grin and snorted before responding back in the same accent, "Oh mai gawd, totally! This style is so rad - I just wish there were more colors!" Mikey grinned as he waved a hand at Aria, "Oh mai gawd, we should totally get some shoes!"

"Oh mai gawd!"

"Oh mai gawd!"

"Oh! Mai! Gawd!"  
>"Aria! Look at her butt!"<p>

"It is SO big!"

"Oh God SHUT UP! Just shut up for two seconds and we'll forget this whole thing eva' happened!" Raphael snapped, making Donatello and Honeycutt jump at his outburst while Leonardo vainly tried to hush him up. Aria and Mikey grinned at each other, linking arms as they followed everyone to the alien inn making sure that their hoods were up. Leonardo shot them a warning look to which they waved innocently, "Behave you two. Don't make me separate you guys!"

Mikey snickered, "I'm so sorry that people are so jealous of me," he kept up the girly voice making Aria snort in laughter, "but I can't help it if I'm popular!"

"Oh…" Aria laughed, slapping his arm lightly good naturedly , "ah, hah...that's so fetch!"

As they entered the inn, an unpleasant smell hit Aria's nose making her recoil slightly, "Ugh...it smells...awful…" Mikey grumbled, "I think that's the food…"

Aria looked over to Leonardo who went off with his brothers and Honeycutt as they began to look for possible candidates to take them off planet. Aria felt her arm being tugged by Mikey and let him go his own way as she began to look around in wonder. There were so many different kinds of aliens here. If there weren't so many wanted posters with their faces on it, Aria would have stayed here. But...what about the guys?

It was true that Aria didn't have anything waiting for her back on Earth but that meant that she wouldn't be able to be around Mikey, Donnie, Raph...or Leo. Aria looked around to find Leonardo and Raphael rejecting a possible ride Honeycutt had pointed out. She had a sudden need to be near the blue banded turtle that without thought, Aria made a beeline for Leonardo. Aria had been thinking about the katana wielder lately and she knew why - she was attracted to his personality. She never did tell Mortu what she thought about Leonardo because she didn't want to confirm what was going on in the back of her mind,

_Leonardo was her friend. Her best friend. They had healed together when they were both at their lowest points of their own lives. If it hadn't been for Leonardo trying to reach out to her out of the kindness of his heart, Aria didn't know what she would have done. Perhaps she would have taken the Shredder's offer or tried to go back to California on her own. In return, if Aria hadn't reached out and confessed her fears nor taken Leonardo's friendship, Leonardo would have felt guilty deep down that he had failed someone who needed his help. He was a noble, honorable and hard working individual that Aria couldn't help but look up to and admire him. Despite the times she had rebelled and been disrespectful to the leader in blue, Aria trusted him full heartedly. Slowly but surely, Aria was finding herself being drawn into Leonardo's personality and characteristics. Any sensible girl would see that this brave warrior was worthy of any female's attention and love. Yet...Aria felt...unworthy of his._

"Hey der beautiful~"

Aria jumped when a rough, gravelly voice scratched at her ear drums and yelped when she felt something slither down her arm. She looked up to see a tall, blue alien with a slicked back do dressed in pants and a ragged coat with six eyes, three on each side of his head, staring into her in what was a sultry expression, "You a library book? Cause I am checkin' you out!" The pick up line would have been funny if it weren't directed at her. The alien's breath smelled rank, making Aria nauseous as she batted away one of his many tentacles that came out of his back. Usually the patient one, Aria had very few pet peeves that would set her off immediately. This was one of them.

"Don't touch me." Aria hissed and began to walk away from him. _He'd better stay where he is or I'm gonna…_

"Hey, come on baby~ Don't be so shy," Aria went rigid as the tentacles wrapped around her waist and pulled her her back slightly, shell flush against the alien male's chest, "You're new around here. I like that in a woman. I can show ya 'round town sweetheart? What ya say, my little Nebian Jewel?"

Aria snarled as she felt her rage explode like a wildfire. With a furious yell, Aria spun around and viciously decked the alien square in the face knocking him flat on his back and out cold, "I said don't touch me you fucking creep," she roared, startling everyone in the pub, "I ain't your girl! Don't go putting your slimy limbs on me you god damned mother-"

"Dude calm down," Mikey rushed over to her, flipping Aria's hood back onto her head that she hadn't noticed was flipped off when she had spun around to punch the creep, "you took him out already! Even I know we're supposed to keep a low profile. He won't bother you anymore okay?"

Aria huffed as her anger began to slowly simmer down. She said nothing as Mikey took her by the arm and guided her back to the group quickly. For when he did, the Federation troops stormed in with their guns at the ready.

"In the name of the Federation Army, everybody halt! Nobody moves!"

Raphael tensed as he lifted his robe open to reach in for his sai, "Damnit, they let anybody in here." At the signal of Leonardo's hand Raphael stood still and closed his robe. Donatello looked up to his older brothers and nodded as Leonardo mentioned with the shift of his eyes an exit in the back for them to use. Everyone began to follow suit with Mikey and Aria in the back, scooting every so slightly until the sound of a cocked gun barrel poked Mikey in the shell, making him stand at attention. Aria turned around in fear, her earlier rage quickly drained as she paled slightly at the petty officer behind them.

"You two! Get back in there!"

Mikey slowly let go of Aria's arm and reached for his belt, "You couldn't possibly hit a lady~" he cooed in his best feminine voice, "but you know," with the flick of his wrist and a high jump kick to the jaw Mikey had disarmed the gunman with a nunchuck and knocked the guy out, "a lady could hit you!"

"You go girl!" Shouted a random, alien waitress. Mikey stood up, his hood now down and his face shown for the whole room to see, "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" He chuckled, now finally speaking in his regular voice. Aria sighed in relief and smiled up at Mikey, "You're such a goofball."

"Troopers! Attack!" Shouted a Federation officer. At the command, the ninja turtles burst into action. They discarded their now useless disguises and drew their weapons as they leaped into battle. Aria took off her borrowed dress and withdrew the katana she had kept strapped to her back. She went straight to Honeycutt who stood behind her in fright, "Leonardo, I've got the professor!"

"Stay close to the walls! We'll hold them off!"

Aria led Honeycutt towards the opposite side of the battle area, her heart pounding loudly in her ear. The sounds of metal clashing with metal, battle cries, laser guns and people screaming as they ran away in terror - again Aria found herself on a battlefield. Only this time - she wasn't as afraid. Granted the fear was still there and she couldn't help but wonder: Did her father feel like this everytime he was shipped out? Brave yet terrified at the same time. Ready to do what needed to be done but hesitant as to what to do next? Aria shook her head, forcing herself to contemplate this thought later as she and Honeycutt pressed themselves into a corner where Aria stood before the professor with her blade raised at the ready.

Two soldiers had followed them, their guns raised to fire at Aria, "Give up the Fugitoid! Put your weapon down and surrender!" Who did they think they were talking to? Surrender? Aria snarled as she spat out them, viciously snarling while she bared her teeth doing her best to look as frightening as possible, "Bite me!"

The sounds of guns being locked into position made Aria's heart rate sky rocket but she held her ground, "Come on," Aria challenged, her legs beginning to feel like jello out of fear of the inevitable, "shoot me I dare you!"

A sudden explosion made Aria scream as she flinched back. Honeycutt reached out and pulled Aria down, covering her head with his metallic body to protect her from harm as the wall close to them burst into a sudden plume of debris and dust. A squad of...walking triceratops with blasters, breathing masks and armor came marching in. They were being led by the largest one whose lower left arm was attached to a metallic arm and an eye patch over his left eye that hid part of an ugly scar.

"Bring me the Fugitoid! Destroy the rest. To Victory!"

Everything was a blurry of blasters straight afterwards. Honeycutt stood up, helping Aria to her feet, "We must get to the others quickly!" Aria shook fearfully as she looked into the chaos. In the very middle of it where Leonardo and the guys. Slowly, Aria backed away into what was left of the wall, shaking her head in fear, "N...No…"

Honeycutt stopped for a moment before reaching out to her, "Aria, my dear, please do not be afraid. Your friends will protect you. There is nothing to fear."

Aria shook her head, tears coming to her eyes as she slid onto her rear, her voice shaking with emotion, "P...Professor…" she whispered, "I...I'm scared…" A large, brown three fingered hand reached out from behind Honeycutt, making Aria gasp aloud, "N...NO!"

Honeycutt spun around, "Ah!" He shouted and was suddenly picked up by the head from the large dinosaur alien, "Put me down!" Aria shook in fear as she held her blade in front of her, pointing it up at the horrifyingly large alien in attempts to protect herself. A blaster's end was all she saw, making her drop the sword and flinch.

"No! Do not hurt her! She is my assistant!"

Aria slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the captured professor in shock.

"If you wish for me to do anything for you, I will need her assistance!"

A low snarl caught Aria's attention as she looked up at the Triceraton with the eye patch who was the one holding Honeycutt, "I wasn't told there was an assistant! I don't have time for this! Blast her!"

"Kill her," Honeycutt retorted with a mild sense of sass in his voice, "and I REFUSE to build anything for the Triceratons! She is of value to me and I will shut myself down completely right now!"

"...Fine! Take the terrapin female and move out!"

Aria squeaked as Triceraton stormed over to her, scooping her up and tossing her over his shoulder. Aria struggled to look up, seeing that her friends were standing atop of a table with a blaster ready to explode underneath them, "Guys!"

Leonardo looked up and to his horror saw that both Honeycutt and Aria were being carried away by the new threat, "Aria!" His brothers gasped in shock as they watched their friend being kidnapped while the horrific stench of failure began to seep in.

Donatello extended his hand as though wishing he hadn't come up with a plan for escape so soon, "No! Aria!"

Mikey had to hold Raphael back, "No dude! Don't go! This thing's about to blow!"

"We gotta save the professor and Aria! Aria! Aria!" Raphael shouted. Leonardo bit his lip and clenched his fists as he heard Aria scream out for them,

"Help me! Guys!" The sound of her struggles and panicked cries were like stabs to the heart as Leonardo forced himself to stay on the table. He looked back at his brothers, his eyes burning with a rare rage as he growled, "We're getting out of here. Find a mode of transportation. Hunt them down. Save Aria and the professor. Get back home."

"Deal."

"Got it."

"In Aria's words dude: Sir, yes sir!"

Blast off.

Aria clung onto the cushions in such a death grip that she was sure the fabric would rip under the amount of pressure she was trying to hold it in. That or her nails. Aria was fond of a nice roller coaster back in middle school but this was outrageous! The waisted seatbelt did very little to calm her nerves as she periodically yelped and screamed at every little turn, ascent and descent the flying vehicle made. Honeycutt patted Aria on the shoulder gently, "It's okay my dear. You will not be harmed."

Aria let out a short scream when the car was turned slightly to the right and grumbled, "I'm more worried about being thrown out of my seat right now sir!"

Honeycutt seemed to perk up and turned around in his seat, "Oh! Don't look now my dear, but your friends have come!"

Her fear momentarily forgotten, Aria whipped her head around to see an older, blue flying vehicle gaining on them. The two Triceratons growled in unison as they could hear the bucket behind them gaining on their tail, "Commander Mozar to base: we're being followed!"

Aria dared to take off her seatbelt and stood on her knees as she waved at Mikey in the side car of their flying car, "Leo! Raph! Don! Mikey!" Three figures came into view suddenly, making Aria gasp when flying Triceratons in what what looked like small flying platforms came zooming from behind her friends' transportation mode, "Look out! Behind you! BE! HIND! YOU!"

Honeycutt and Aria watched with their hearts figuratively in their throats as they watched the old car zoom about the strange forest below until one Triceraton was left. To Aria's horror, a laser blasted one of the thrusters to the blue bucket and suddenly, Mikey's side car began to take a dive. Aria screamed in horror as she watched Mikey struggle to get out while Donatello maneuvered the damaged vehicle underneath his brother. Aria felt light headed when Mikey landed safely next to Leonardo until the hovering Triceraton landed on the hood of their vehicle...and began to Hulk out on the poor thing.

Aria screamed as the Triceraton drove his large hands into the hood and ripped the engine out as though he were tearing a piece of paper in two. Honeycutt gasped in horror as the Hamato brothers took a dive down into the forest below, "Oh no!" The sound of the vehicle crashing down below made Aria's blood turn ice cold. Her heart clenched painfully as she slowly sat back down onto the seat and stared blankly into her hands. Silent tears slid down her face as Honeycutt moaned sorrowfully into his hands, "Oh...no...it can't be…"

"I didn't even get to say goodbye…" Aria whispered to herself, whispering the same words she had told Casey barely a month ago, "I didn't even get to tell Leonardo…"

Honeycutt let his hands flop into his lap loudly as he looked over at Aria, "You are fond of the fellow, aren't you?" Aria wordlessly nodded and looked out into the distance. Not another word was said between the two as the craft landed safely on the ground. Aria did not protest as she got out of the vehicle and walked along side the Professor, not really caring what was going around her nor where she was being led to. The next thing she knew, both her and Honeycutt where stored into a medium sized room with two cots one of which she took and laid down. Aria stared into the metal ceiling and quickly zoned out, clearing her mind and stared up into an invisible void.

She should have stayed at the lair. Maybe if she had done as she was told, Aria would not have been in this situation...nor lost her friends. No. Her family. She lost her family. Again. What was worse was that she didn't get to say goodbye to her first family and lost two chances to say it to her second one.

_Can't I do anything right? I was a good girl...I did everything right, once upon a time. I did as I was told. I made my parents proud. I had my future planned out. Where did I go wrong? Why didn't I say goodbye? Why didn't I do more?! Why didn't I fight?! I did it again! I chickened out! I was too scared! God damnit I'm...such a burden. I didn't even get a chance to tell Leonardo that I liked him. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here...now I wish I wasn't. What do I do now?_

"Professor Honeycutt...and his assistant. Come with me to the bridge. Commander Mozar wishes to speak with you."

Aria turned her head to see a Triceraton standing in the doorway, standing at attention. At least they were nicer than the Federation somewhat. The professor sighed and nodded, "Alright...come on Aria, my dear. We should stick together."

Aria blinked once and slowly got up from the cot, barely muttering as she spoke in a dead tone that alarmed the professor, "Yes sir…"

"Come now, Aria, I am sure the boys made it just fine. We must have faith in them." Honeycutt spoke in a gentle tone, doing his best to cheer up the now depressed teenage mutant girl. Aria sighed dully as she spoke in a pained voice, "No one could survive that professor, sir...it's just not possible."

Without another word Aria and Honeycutt followed the Triceraton soldier to the bridge of the ship where Mozar, the one with the mechanical arm and eye patch greeted them, "Welcome! Professor Honeycutt and his assistant…"

"Her name is Aria." Honeycutt interjected politely. Mozar nodded and began his speech over again, "Welcome! Professor Honeycutt and his lovely assistant Aria," Mozar snorted and grunted as he spoke, "you honor us with your esteemed presence."

Honeycutt straightened up, rather surprised at the pleasantries, "Oh, why thank you...wait...how do you know my name?"

Mozar grinned as he stood up from his commanding chair, "From an old friend of yours. General Blank. We know that you hold the secrets to the teleportal and the Triceraton Republic will have it," Mozar tapped on Honeycutt's head with a pointed claw, "one way or another," he turned to another Triceraton, "Enson! I want this scout ship's inventory inspected for damage when we land."

Enson clenched his fist and thumped it against his chest in a salute while Mozar guided Honeycutt and Aria out of the bridge area, "Come this way. We must get your assistant an atmosphere converter if she is to breath properly on our planet. We Triceratons breath a hearty mixture of nitrogen and sulfur. She will not be able to survive without it."

Aria looked at Honeycutt in surprise, "Sulfur and nitrogen...those are key gases found in volcanic eruptions if my memory serves me correct," Aria blinked as she shrugged, "It's a little ironic…"

"What is?" Honeycutt asked curiously. Aria looked at the professor with the smallest grin twitching at the corner of her lips, "Millions of years ago on my planet; during the Cretaceous period there was an increased volcanic activity that nearly wiped everything out. Now that I think about it - what if some animals at the time evolved to be able to withstand such a force of nature?"

Honeycutt didn't say anything as he seemed to be horribly perplexed, "I do believe you should share your thoughts with Donatello once the boys find you."

Aria sighed as her smile vanished, "You're still on about that?"

"I'm just saying that you need to have more faith in your friends. They are more than capable of handling themselves - you need to have more confidence in their abilities as I do. They have more than proven to me that they can survive anything. I believe they are still out there right now, trying to find their way to us. To you - more specifically. They don't seem to be the type of fellows to give up so easily."

Somewhere deep down...Aria knew that Honeycutt may be right. A small glimmer of hope hung by a thread in the back of her mind: Leonardo is out there somewhere. The guys are working together to find them and Aria had to believe somehow that she was going to see them again. Aria could only hope that it would be sooner rather than later:

_Wherever you guys are...Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo...please be safe. God please let them be safe. Bring them back to me. I don't care where I end up, just please let them be okay and let them find their way._

**You're such a moody teenager Aria D: GOSH! These next few chapters coming up, Aria will be coming out of her shell and we'll finally get to see what she's really made of. I had a lot of fun writing out Mikey and Aria shenanigans. Lol. **

**Next chapter! Aria needs to make up her mind but what decision will she make? Will she stay or will she go? That's yet to be seen! How will she react to her new surroundings? Until the next update folks! R&R for me~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOOOO! Another update! :U I had fun with this one - tweaking it and adding... Aria is finally showing her colors! You'll soon see what a spitfire she really is! Aria's willing to do anything for her friends, what it is you'll have to read and find out! **

"You will be granted full rights as a citizen and you will no longer have to hide from the Federation," a Triceraton in well dressed garments smiled, as best he could, at Professor Honeycutt, "this offer extends to your lovely assistant as well...all we ask is that you build the Teleportal Device for us."

Honeycutt sighed as he shook his head, "I cannot, in good conscious, build the device that could be potentially be used as a weapon of mass destruction. I am flattered of your generous offer, but I simply must refuse."

Aria flinched as the Prime Leader slammed his fist onto the table, "You will be crushed into submission," he paused and regained his composure while he cleared his throat, "Um...I mean… of course we mean to use it for peace!" She couldn't help but roll her eyes at that, "Lo que es un mentiroso…" she mumbled.

"Aria, please do be polite," Honeycutt chuckled softly, indicating that he knew Aria said something insulting to the Prime Leader, "you must teach me this wonderful language of yours." Aria grinned and nodded her head, "My apologies Professor Honeycutt, sir."

"Prime Leader Zandramon! Enson reporting…"

Honeycutt and Aria looked over at the disgruntled Prime Leader who now had a hologram of Enson in front of him. Aria was immediately interested - it was like seeing something straight out of Star Wars!

"This better be important Enson," Zandramon bit back an irradiated growl. Soon the hologram shot out and in life sized images, five Triceratons were holding four...large...mutant...turtles in custody?! Aria couldn't fight back the gasp that shot out of her mouth, "No! Way!" Tears of joy nearly sprang to life as a huge smile spread like wildfire across her face. They were alive!

"The boys!" Honeycutt exclaimed, equally as surprised to see them so soon.

"Stowaways, sir! We found them in the cargo bay." Enson reported.

Zandramon hummed in thought as he addressed the professor and his 'assistant', "Interesting...it seems you know these turtles…" the way the Prime Leader said that made Aria's mind halt. What did that mean? Aria and Honeycutt slowly turned around to see a dark grin over the Triceraton's beak, "Let's keep this civil shall we? You have one orbital cycle to finish the teleportal, Professor Honeycutt, or your 'boys' will face execution!"

Honeycutt gasped in horror, "Oh! Dear!" Aria spun around to catch a glimpse of her friends, "No!" She screamed. Zandramon chuckled as he pressed on his communicator, "Process them into prison and keep them alive Enson...for now."

Aria reached out to the hologram of Leonardo and stepped backed when it vanished. Fury was once again boiling up to the breaking point as she spun around and locked her gaze on Zandramon, "You!"

"Aria you must remain calm!" Honeycutt's frantic voice was the only thing that kept Aria glued to her place. Zandramon looked rather surprised yet chuckled as he sat up from his chair and grinned at Aria, "Your shellback comrades must mean a lot to you. You had better help the Professor with his teleportal, or you two will be the cause of their deaths. However… I am willing to work out a deal to prolong their life…" Zandramon left his chair as he slowly approached Aria with an outstretched arm. Aria instinctively recoiled back, a snarl quickly forming the closer he got until she was actually growling.

"If you would simply accompany me for dinner."

Aria's mind broke. She ceased to growl at Zandramon and stared at him as though he had grown an extra head. Aria slowly backed away and linked arms with Honeycutt who silently began to walk away. They left without another word and followed the Triceraton outside who led them to a lab for Honeycutt to work in.

Honeycutt looked over at Aria, blinked once and sighed, "That never happened."

Aria shook her head, too angry for words until she sighed heavily, "I was gonna kill him doc, I was gonna kill em!" Honeycutt chuckled and patted Aria's shoulder gently, "There, there my dear, just continue to be my 'assistant' and we'll be out of this mess soon."

"I hope you're right sir...I hope you're right…"

(An orbital Cycle later)

Aria had no clue how long an 'orbital cycle' was but it honestly felt like two or three months tops. Honeycutt taught her a lot about science to the point Aria's head seemed it would explode from the overload of information. She was never one to care much for science, but the way the Professor taught made it...fun...even in their predicament. Aria had tried time and time again to ask to communicate with her friends but it was always rebuttled.

Zandramon had continued to pursue Aria, constantly asking her to dinner and often gave her gifts that she never touched. It was wrong on so many levels from his age difference to the situation he had her and her family in. She had blown up in his face once and landed a punch to his beak. Even though she was confined to her quarters for a week, it was totally worth not coming outside and getting daily rations. Honeycutt always managed to sneak in extra food anyhow so Aria never did go hungry.

One day, Aria was sitting off to the side entering some data for Honeycutt on a writing pad of some kind while he was working on the prototype for the teleportal. Everything was rather peaceful despite having two guards practically breathing down their necks. Aria jumped when Honeycutt suddenly burst into a fit and shoved the prototype off of his work bench.

"Sir," Aria set the tablet aside and ran towards Honeycutt, ignoring the guards who flinched into a position to fire their blasters. Aria scowled and snapped at them as rudely as possibly, "Calm your horns, pendejos, the professor is the least of your worries," Aria looked back at the Professor as she placed a hand on his cold, metallic back, "are you okay, sir?"

Professor Honeycutt sighed sadly as he hung his head low and shook it, "I don't...I don't know what to do Aria. We are no where nearly finished and I just can't bare the thought of the teleportal in the hands of the Triceratons...but if I don't build it, I can't send you and your friends home and the boys will surely perish."

Aria shook her head, "You told me yourself sir that we should have faith in them."

"But Aria," Honeycutt reasoned with a little strain in his voice, "from prison?" Aria shrugged, "Their ninjas?"

The door to the lab opened and to Aria's and Honeycutt's displeasure and horror, Zandramon walked in with an almost gleeful expression, "Your time is up Professor! I am afraid that means your friends' time are up as well."

Aria gasped as she quickly jumped in front of Zandramon, blocking his way to the screen in the lab, "No!" Zandramon snorted in annoyance yet brightened as Aria stepped in his way, "Why, Aria… it is lovely to see you again. Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Callate, tu feo! No voy a perder a mi familia para usted! Hijo de puta! Será mejor que de marcha atrás antes de que una patada en el culo! Que te jodan!" Aria got in Zandramon's face, successfully making him back off and stumble back in surprise as the female turtle snarled at him viciously. The guards took that as their cue to intervene and grabbed Aria; one grabbed her, pinning her hands behind her back while the other held his laser gun straight at her head.

Zandramon huffed as he nodded at his guards in silent thanks and went straight for the screen, "You know, Aria, if you had agreed to my offer I would have given the professor more time for his teleportal...and you professor failed to complete it in the time given to you. Now," Zandramon pressed a button, "watch as the first of your friends is executed before your very…."

On the screen showed a picture of a cell block that was rather empty. Aria gasped and grinned goofily looking over at the Professor. Aria couldn't tell if Honeycutt was indeed smiling but the way he perked up and clapped his hands loudly made it obvious he was overjoyed.

"GUARDS!" Zandramon panicked as he pressed more buttons and began to frantically search for the free turtles. Aria grinned as she stared at the screen, hoping to catch a glimpse of the four brothers.

"There they are…" Zandramon growled and honed the screen in on them. In respect, a spot light flooded the spot where the Hamato brothers had been hiding.

Aria and Honeycutt watched on as Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello sprung into action against the guards with their cleaning supply weapons. Aria, now grinning maniacally, watched as Raphael sprung into the air, the audio on full blast as he cried out, "SPOONS!"

Aria burst out laughing and began to hoot and holler for her friends. It was both the most hysterical and amazing thing she had ever seen. She felt so proud and amazed to know them: Perhaps being a ninja was going to be cool after all.

Zandramon did not find this amusing at all as he all but bellowed into the communicator, "Subdue them! Put your lasers onto stun and ship them over to the Games! Now!"

One by one, the Hamato brothers fell as the Triceratons outnumbered them with laser guns and it was all Aria and Honeycutt could do but look on in worry as their friends were carried off. Zandramon grunted, now very pleased, as he walked out of the room, "Take the girl to her quarters and see to it that no one enters. She's not allowed to leave unless she is to dine with me. The professor stays here to work on the teleportal."

Aria struggled against her captors as she was suddenly dragged away, "Wait, what?! Let me go! Professor!"

Honeycutt made a move to help his friend but stopped at a laser gun was pointed in his direction, "Aria!"

Aria panicked as she continued to struggle, desperately wanting to cling onto something that would refrain her from leaving the only person she knew behind - she didn't want to be alone on an alien planet!

"Professor!"

Aria stared at the wall of her room. She had been in there for a while now and needless to say, she was getting hungry. However Aria had been worse off before and would refuse to lower herself to Zandramon's games. Whatever the Games where, Aria knew it couldn't be good. So much for making a living out here in space - everyone was so hostile. The governments were corrupt, lead by leaders whose only goal was to destroy everyone around them. There was no peace. Aria sighed as she shook her head, "I don't...want to stay here. Not anymore."

A knock at the door sounded to which Aria promptly ignored. It took a good five minutes for the door to spring open without Aria's consent as Enson himself stepped in, looking more than annoyed by Aria ignoring his knocking, "The Prime Leader Zandramon requests that you join him for dinner."

Aria scowled, "He's been doing this for nearly two months, Enson. You can tell that pompous bastard to stick it where the sun don't shine. I'm not going anywhere near that old fossil anymore than I have to. The answer is the same as it's always has been: Hell naw."

Rather than getting angry at the level of disrespect Aria showed towards his leader, Enson chuckled in amusement, "I'll let him know."

Aria scoffed as she nodded at him, "Tell him I said he could kiss my shell too. Hell, give him the birdie for me." Enson shook his head as he chuckled and left without another word. Aria waited until the door closed: Enson wasn't so bad. He was always sent to deliver messages to Aria from Zandramon and in the two to three months Aria had been there she had developed a silent yet mutual friendship with Enson.

He would have been a good friend he didn't serve such a terrible leader sent to do his dirty work.

Aria sighed as she walked around her small room. It wasn't much: a large bed, one dresser with nothing in it, and a small bathroom attached to the bedroom. Aria glanced over at the dull decor of bland white and rusty orange. There was one window that showed Aria a hauntingly beautiful view of space. Aria gazed out into the stars, mesmerized at the swirls, stars and even planets in the distance - you certainly couldn't see any of this on Earth.

The room suddenly shook with such force it caused Aria to nearly 'jump out of her shell' as she whipped her head around towards the door. It remained closed yet the voice that boomed behind it was unmistakably Zandramon's,

"You will obey and come out of this room! You can't stay in there forever and you have to eat sometime! If you do not come out on your own will, I will ORDER you!"

Aria snorted. Who in the hell did this guy think he was? Aria looked around and noticed: there weren't many places to hide. She sighed and went to the door and opened it slightly, peeking out enough just enough to see Zandramon's angry eye, "How about you go bother someone who's in your age group?" She replied saucily. Zandramon's nostrils flared in temper, making Aria grin in triumph,

"Triceratons are considered adults at the age of fifteen."

"I'm not a Triceraton."

"You have been granted rights a citizen upon arrival."

"That still doesn't make me a Triceraton."

"You know, normally, women of your stature would be honored to be even considered for the Prime Leader."

"You're really not all that great."

"E….Excuse me?"

"You're kind of fat."

"What!?"

"And old… I really don't like you. In fact - I hate your guts. You have my friends going off to some game I have no clue about. You had them held up in prison for over two months and took them away from me. You're not even my type."

"Well then," Zandramon's tone held that of someone who'd about lost their patience and was on the verge of exploding, "since you're curious my dear," he spoke this sarcastically, "the Games are for reserved for those who are considered to be on Death Row. Gladiators enter and never leave. That is what the Games are - a fight to the death."

Aria's snarky grin quickly faded as that registered through her brain. Gladiators? Fight to the death? She honestly thought that those kinds of battles were ancient history and that it was no longer practiced. It was considered too… too… "That's barbaric…" she spoke in realization, disgust clearly in her voice. She backed away from the door, leaving Zandramon room to open the door freely and step into the frame of the door.

He was the one grinning in triumph now, "It is their last hope to die with any honor as a warrior - to fight for their lives. I get to decide, should they be triumphant against their opponents, if they should live or die. I can save them...all you have to do, my dear Aria, is join my side. Your friends can return to where they came from once the Professor has built the teleportal. I will keep your friends alive: all you have to do...is stay here in the Triceraton homeworld. It's just a simple request really. I'll even allow you to sit with me during the Games tomorrow and I will see to it that your friends survive."

Aria stared at Zandramon like a deer caught in the headlights. If she said no right now, Leonardo and the others wouldn't make it regardless if they won or not. However if Aria agreed to stay in the Triceraton and...she had to repress a gag… pretty much date Zandramon she could save their lives and send them home. They would be safe. But what about being a fighter? What about Master Splinter? She hadn't even begun her training. None of that mattered. Aria took in a deep breath as she let out a small sigh. She knew what she had to do. She looked up Zandramon, straightening herself as she made her choice,

"I owe them. They saved my life and I'd never forgive myself if my hatred for you killed them in the end. My father was a soldier on my home planet and taught me honor. There's nothing I wouldn't do for Leonardo. I would risk my life for Michelangelo. I hold so much respect for Raphael and I'd gladly put my freedom on the line for Donatello. Swear on your life, on your honor, that once they win the Games - which they will - you will send them home once the Professor is done with the teleportal. And once they are sent back to Earth and you have your damn teleportal, promise me that you will send Honeycutt wherever it is he wishes to go without being followed by your people nor the Federation. Swear on it and I will do as you ask."

Zandramon stared at Aria in shock. He honestly thought that the young lady would say no. He cleared his throat as he nodded, "I swear," he put his hand over his chest where his heart would be and put the other behind his back as he bowed slightly before Aria,

"I swear on my life and honor… that your friends will not be harmed and Honeycutt will get what he desires. You will remain here," he stood back to his full height with a slight grin, "with me."

Aria shivered in near disgust, "You could sound less creepy." This made Zandramon frown and snort in annoyance as he quickly turned around, "You will learn to appreciate me someday." he grunted. Aria waited until the door closed behind him before she wretched aloud and shivered violently, "Yea right, ugh, as if! That'll be one cold ass day in hell!"

Dinner was rather awkward. Aria didn't dare to look in Zandramon's direction anymore than she had to stay at his side. She played her role and made nice with the other council members around her. When she had her fill, she faked feeling ill and was sent back into her room. She didn't spare so much as a 'Good night' to Zandramon and resisted the urge to retch when she could hear the Prime Leader gloat about how 'Aria has agreed to be his troth'. When she got to her room she quickly discarded the silky robe like dress she was forced to wear and practically tore the head dress off her she went straight to the bathroom, the feeling to barf was alarmingly high.

Aria fell onto the bathroom floor, plastron down, and quickly broke down as she burst into tears. How did she end up here? When did she become such a damsel in distress? Aria gasped in between breaths as she cried, "Oh God...why?! Why, what, when, how could this happen?! I just want to go home! I don't want to stay here! God what was I thinking?! I just want to go home! Please...I just… I just want to see them one more time, please! I just want to see my friends! I just want to see Leonardo!"

This made Aria pause mid cry. Leonardo. Aria shot off the floor as she leaned into the bathroom mirror closely. The more she thought about Leonardo: his voice, the way he talked, the way he walked, the way he fought, the way he carried himself…

Aria's turquoise green skin slowly began to turn darker shades of green until hints of pink hues and the eventual red color broke through. With a sharp gasp, Aria pulled back and covered her cheeks as though in shock, "Shut...up…" Aria blinked and mouthed the words, "I like Leo."

She knew that. No the feeling was stronger than that. She gasped sharply as she whispered aloud to herself, "I love Leo?"

Aria's face nearly lit a flame at her own words. Her heart hammered, seemingly, against her plastron as she suddenly broke out into a huge giggle fit and squirmed in place, "Oh...Dios mio yo estoy enamorado de Leonardo…." Another giggle.

It felt odd to say Leonardo's name in her hispanic accent so she did it again,

"Leonardo…"

Aria giggled again as she let out an almost dreamy sigh, "No way...no...I don't believe it…" Sudden realization. She's giving up her freedom to become Zandramon's...betrothed... so that he could live. What a plot twist. Aria stared at her reflection, suddenly enraged with herself. It really did have to get to this point to realize that didn't it? Life really was cruel. Aria glared at herself until she turned away in utter disgust. How could she have?

"FUCK!"

Aria stormed off into her bedroom and gasped when she saw Enson at the door. He looked rather taken back to see Aria storm in from the bathroom, cursing. Aria froze in place, feeling rather awkward at having been caught in a temper tantrum. She stared at Enson, blinking as she remained silent until she stood at attention and looked away bashfully, "Sorry about that…."

Enson blinked, feeling uncomfortable but did his best to brush it off, "Um… no worries. I have a gift for you from Zandramon."

Aria couldn't fight it - she rolled her eyes and scoffed in disgust. Enson chuckled, "Don't worry you'll actually like this one. The Prime Leader has granted you the chance to see your friends before they compete against the Gladiators tomorrow." Enson grinned as Aria's face light up. She made to run for the door but Enson held up his hands, "The Prime Leader asks that you were the gown he gave you before you see the turtles. You are to be his lady after all. It would inappropriate if you did not."

Fear gripped her sides. What would her friends think? Aria was quickly losing a battle she couldn't win. She wondered if Enson knew of her agreement with the Prime Leader but she knew that it would be rather obvious to the guys. Would they be angry? Hurt? Would they feel betrayed that Aria chose to stay here? Could Aria even get a chance to explain anything? What would Leonardo think? Would Raphael get angry? Would Mikey be hurt? Would Donatello judge her? Aria didn't have much of a choice as she sighed and nodded, "Okay…"

Enson closed the door as he stepped out, "I'll wait for you outside and be your escort when you're ready."

Aria didn't know if she should rush or not. She got dressed into the robe and made sure to wear the stupid head dress. It was kind of like a cross between a simple tiara and a bride's veil. It was a simple gold band with the Triceraton symbol at the center and on the back of it was a small sheer, creme veil that draped down to her shoulders. Her 'dress' or robe, whatever it was, had the same pattern and colors that the Prime Leader wore: solid creme with rusty orange triangle decor on the hem of the sleeves and skirt of the robe. It was large enough to cover her shell yet was tailored enough in the front to show that she was indeed a woman underneath the darn thing. Aria even had shoes - something she didn't know she missed - they were simple ballet flats big enough to cover her two toed feet. They matched the dress and even though she hated it everything - at least the Triceratons knew how to dress fashionably. Aria shrugged at the thought. She was never one to care about what she wore so long as it matched and match these clothes did.

Aria went over to the door and knocked on it, "I'm ready Enson."

The door creaked open and there stood Enson as he nodded at her having waited patiently, "Follow me my lady."

My lady. How old fashioned.

Aria said nothing more as she followed Enson. Each step was a feeling of dread. Somehow she knew...she knew that Zandramon was doing this to torture her. Show Aria to her friends to see that he now owned everything: The Professor, the teleportal and now Aria. He had to be doing this on purpose. Why refuse her requests to see her friends and then suddenly agree when they were guaranteed to die?

That bastard.

Everything was nearly a blur as Aria allowed herself to be led to God knows where. She didn't bother to say anything until Enson spoke up to announce their arrival, "My lady we are here." Aria sighed. Enson had never called her that until now and decided that she didn't like it, "You don't have to call me that Enson."

Enson shook his head as he stopped before a door that looked rather dingy and Aria could smell something awful coming from behind it, "You're the Prime Leader's betrothal now. It is a matter of respect." Aria stared up at Enson with a hint of annoyance, "Santa Dios, Enson, don't make me hurt you. Just call me Aria. You're going to piss me off more than I already am."

Enson blinked in surprised, "I thought you would be honored to be the Prime Leader's troth?" he asked innocently. He had no clue? Enson had no freaking clue about what his Prime Leader was doing. Aria snorted, surprisingly Enson with her unlady like response as she scoffed, "That's not really the case Enson… just please take me to my family." Enson took a moment to consider Aria's cryptic message. What was going on? He hesitantly reached for the door and stopped before he turned the handle. He sighed, casting a glance at the ground before looking up at Aria. Something in his eyes took Aria for a spin - he looked rather concerned.

"My lady…" Enson shook his head, "Aria," he corrected himself and looked up at her. What ever he was going to originally say died in his throat as he sighed, "...It's...not safe in there. Just stay close to me alright? It's pretty filthy in here too. Your robe will get dirty."

Aria simply shrugged, "I've been in pretty gnarly conditions before Enson I'm sure I can handle it. I'm no princess and dirt doesn't scare me." Enson chuckled and sighed, "Uh...dirt is going to be the least of your worries in here my friend. Just stay close to me, alright?"

Aria had to smile. Enson had never called her that before and the level of sudden care he was showing was rather endearing. She playfully swatted the soldier's shoulder with the back of her hand as she chuckled, "I knew I always liked you for a reason. You're not that bad Enson. Thank you." Enson smiled and nodded gratefully. He turned to the door and opened it, entering first, leading Aria inside.

Enson wasn't lying when he said it was disgusting. Grime was spread everywhere in layers everywhere. It smelled worse than sewer water, making Aria gag. She took her sleeve and held it close to her nose yet it did little to block the stench. She was going to soak in a hot bath after this - it was beyond nasty. All of that soon vanished when Enson spoke up to a rather fat Triceraton, "The Prime Leader had granted his Lady to see the turtles to wish them farewell Grul."

Grul, the fat Triceraton snorted as he nodded at Aria with regard, "They don't deserve to see the Lady...however if the Prime Leader granted her request, I'll allow them five minutes." With that he left down a set of stairs that Aria couldn't see the bottom to. Aria looked around and noticed that they were on top of a high platform and the stairs could only lead to one thing - what ever was below was holding the guys. Aria touched Enson's arm gently to gain his attention to which he gave respectfully, "Enson I want to go down there."

Enson hesitated and sighed, "...Alright. Mind your step my friend." Aria nodded and appreciated that Enson was being so nice to her. She made a mental note to thank him later as she followed him down the stairs. Aria had to hike up her robe a bit so that she wouldn't trip on the hem on the way down. Aria hadn't even finished the last flight when she heard Mikey's voice, "Aria?!"

Aria looked up from where she was going and saw Mikey, Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello standing in the center of a metal flooring looking up at her in shock. Aria gasped as she skipped the next few steps, ignoring Enson's shouts for her to stay close to him, and bee lined for her friends. Aria went straight for Leonardo and ignored Grul's warning to stay away from the 'prisoners' as she tackled him into a hug, "I missed you!" she cried.

Leonardo's mind was too busy processing 'what the hell is Aria wearing' to know what to say first. His brothers were enthusiastically patting Aria on the shell and shoulders as they greeted her. Leonardo gently took Aria by the shoulders and held her away from him, looking over her as a single question escaped him, "What...are you wearing?"

Aria felt fear settle in quickly as she spoke in a low voice, praying to the heavens that no Triceraton would hear her, "That's not important. Listen to me Leonardo - I'm trying to get you guys out of here alive." Leonardo shook his head, "What?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Raphael questioned a little heatedly. Donatello frowned, "What are you saying?" Mikey pouted, "Come on dudette, I thought you'd have faith in us by now. We're gonna be fine. You should have seen us earlier. We were totally kickin ass!"

Aria wanted to ask about it but it was important to focus as she could hear Enson make his way towards her, frantically calling her name, "Shut up! Listen to me! All you guys have to do is fight tomorrow and win. I know you guys can. Win and the professor will make the teleportal and Zandramon will send you guys home!"

Leonardo frowned, "What about you?"

Aria stared at Leonardo. She felt her heart break as she stared into his stormy grey eyes. She slowly shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, "I...I can't...I have to stay here…"

"What?!" All four of them chimed together in disbelief. Raphael swore as he turned away. Mikey's pout turned into a look of despair as he stepped back, utterly heart broken. Donatello stared in disbelief while Leonardo stared blankly into Aria's eyes. Aria couldn't find it in her to look away as a single tear slid down her face, letting out a shaky breath,

"I...have to stay here. Zandramon wasn't going to let you guys live...and I didn't want that. You guys saved me practically from a living hell now it's my turn. My debt is repaid and I wouldn't forgive myself if I had to watch any of you die. I...just...I don't want" Aria's voice broke as she leaned into Leonardo who wordlessly embraced her as she began to cry aloud, "I don't want to lose my family again! I'm...I'm not strong enough! I'm not strong enough for that! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I lost you too! I'd rather live here in another galaxy and give up my freedom to Zandramon than lose my loved ones all over again! I can't...I just can't!"

Nothing more was said as Leonardo held Aria, allowing her to cry. Enson had long since stopped, more than stunned to hear his new found friend cry and to hear what his Prime Leader was doing. Leonardo glanced over at Raphael, Donatello and Mikey who were all smiling at their leader and older brother. They knew what they had to do. Leonardo nodded at his brothers and turned his head back to whisper to Aria causing her to blush, and himself, slightly,

"Aria you don't have to be afraid. We're not going anywhere. We're not going anywhere. But home. You're coming with us because you don't belong here. You don't belong to Zandramon and may heaven have mercy on his soul for making you suffer so much, because I certainly won't have any. We're getting out of here tomorrow. You. The professor. All of us. Do you trust me?"

Aria looked up at Leonardo. Her amethyst eyes were practically glowing as she stared up at him as though he were some kind of hero. Leonardo felt himself staring down at her and had to blink when she nodded and whispered softly, "With my life."

Slowly he smiled as Leonardo reached up with a hand and cupped Aria's face to wipe away a tear from her face, "Then promise me you won't make deals like that anymore. You don't deserve that."

Aria couldn't fight it as she blushed a bright red and looked away as she smiled lightly, "You're not mad?"

Leonardo blinked. Mad? A little.

He cleared his throat, "No," he lied. Aria giggled as she stepped away from him, "Liar, you're jealous." Leonardo frowned as he looked away a little embarrassed, "I'm not…" he shot her a look, "why would I be jealous?"

Aria wanted to shut her mouth - to keep it a secret a little bit longer that she liked him - but she guessed there wouldn't be any harm in dropping a little hint right? Leonardo really was something incredible. He had a plan - Aria had no clue what the hell it was going to be - but they were going home. She believed it full heartedly too. She had too. Aria giggled again as she stepped away, looking up at Leonardo bashfully, "Because I agreed to be Zandramon's girlfriend so you could live."

Leonardo's jaw dropped. Aria couldn't help but laugh at his expression and burst into a fit of it when his brothers had overheard what she said, their expression matching Leonardo's. She calmed down a bit and grinned at her friends, giving them a wink as she walked backwards slowly to leave, "You guys better come through or I'm going to seriously jump out a window for making the biggest mistake of my life. You guys better save me or I'll never forgive you." Aria grinned as she turned around.

Enson looked a little miffed, "I told you to stay close to me." Aria shrugged as she walked past him. She felt like she was on cloud nine. She was going home! Aria giggled, "You're just mad brah, you found out your Prime Leader is a total sleaze ball, scum bag. Enson couldn't retort. There was no way he could make Aria eat her words because he had heard everything. It burned him inside that his Prime Leader, who was supposed to an example of what the Triceraton race should be, was horribly abusing his powers. He could care less about the Federation and Enson sure didn't care what the teleportal was used for - but to stage a betrothal and use an innocent young woman to get what Zandramon wanted? Was power really that important to use the innocent in such a manner? What and who has Enson been serving all this time?

Aria practically flew up the stairs, eager to get the day over with. Her earlier tears had quickly turned into smiles all thanks to her friends and Leonardo.

"Leonardo…" It felt so weird to say it in her accent, but Aria couldn't help but giggle at the bubbly feeling it gave her. She didn't care what happened now she was going home one way or the other! Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were taking her and Professor Honeycutt away from this place for good!

Tomorrow couldn't come sooner.

**Oh boy, Aria's got quite the potty mouth when she's mad xD Meh... Zandramon deserved it. I kind of see it as a running gag that Aria will have to put up with random mutants/aliens/creature males hitting on her now that's mutated xDD I find it amusing. I could cut her a break but I love how she responds to them. She's so sassy! Lots of Spanish in here and keep in mind, although I am hispanic...I am the whitest Hispanic ever so I used to power of Google to translate for me since I have no clue how to myself other than a few greeting phrases and words.**

**Lo que es un mentiroso: (basically translates to) He's such a liar**

**What she told Zandramon in the lab translated: ****Shut up ugly! You're not going to touch my family! Son of a bitch! You better back off before I kick your ass! Fuck you! **

**YIKES! Master Splinter would KICK HER ASS xD**

**Pendejo: Stupid**

**What she said about Leonardo while she was in the bathroom :D **

**"Oh my God I'm in love with Leonardo."**

**Roll your R when you say Leonardo's name. It feels funny. But kinda sexy ;D Lol! Until next time! R&R my shell-dacious friends!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jeeze it's been a while since I've updated this story. I'm so sorry for the long wait for readers who did/do follow this series. I'm not sure if anyone does O_o I know there are a lot of chapters in the 2003-2009 series so I'm going to start jumping to the chapters that are of importance to Aria's story line. If there are any readers for this story - let me know with a review.**

Aria had barely gotten any sleep; she was too excited. A knock on her door had Aria springing off the mattress as she answered the door enthusiastically, "Good morning Enson!"

Enson smiled at his friend and chuckled at her energetic demeanor, "My, you are rather lively today. Are you that excited to so your friends fight in the Games?"

The green turquoise skinned turtle flashed Enson a confident grin before she closed the door, "They're going to do more than just win, my friend." Aria giggled excitedly as she quickly got ready in the ensemble she had been forced to wear ever since she arrived at the Triceraton homeworld. Aria took one last look in the mirror at her reflection before she chuckled, "I'm so tempted to rip this off and shove it down Zandromon's big mouth! I just might try it too!"

Enson had remained silent, much to Aria's dismay, throughout the entire trip to the arena. Aria was more or less forced to sit next to Zandramon's chair - which oddly looked a lot like a throne. Aria's chair was slightly smaller and less grandeur but she really didn't care. She refused to look at the Triceraton leader when Enson announced her presence but gave the Professor a warm smile, "It's good to see you Professor."

Honeycutt rung his metallic hands together nervously, "It's good to see you as well Aria, my dear. I trust you've been well?" Aria nodded and proceeded to sit in the chair that was provided for her and turned to Honeycutt, making sure to whisper low, hoping that a Triceraton's hearing would be poor, "I saw them last night sir." Honeycutt's electronic eyes widened in surprise and lowered his voice to a whisper as well, "Are they alright?"

Aria smiled at Honeycutt as she sat up straight in her chair and gave the professor a wink, "Something's going down today sir. I have faith in them...how about you?" She wondered if the Professor would be smiling right now but judging by the way he air clapped and wriggled in his seat excitedly, Aria guessed she may be right.

Aria looked out into what was obviously a stadium. Thousands of aliens and Triceraton civilians were cheering in the stands, eagerly awaiting the match to begin. Down below in the arena a large hole opened up and soon Aria was on her feet, leaning forward on the edge of the half wall to get a better look. Honeycutt ran up next to her quickly as he pointed at the small group that was now standing there, "I see them! I see them!" Aria smiled brightly as she shot her hand up and waved erratically, hoping to get their attention.

"My fellow Sorians," Zandroman's voice boomed throughout the stadium above the noise of the crowd, "I am proud to lead the Triceraton Republic and give you this day of games!" Zandroman waited through the elated shouts of the crowd filled stadium and turned to Honeycutt and Aria, "I hope you two enjoy the spectacle," he grinned maliciously and turned back to the crowd where he raised his voice,

"Today's match will be all of the Gladiators against the four terrapin off worlders...a fight...to the death!"

Aria shot out of her seat and lashed out at Zandroman and had it not been for Honeycutt pulling her away, she would had slapped the alien dinosaur right across the face, "You said you'd let them live!"

Zandroman didn't even flinch and merely lifted his hand to signal the guard to stay where they were, "My dear I said I'd let them go...if," he emphasized on that word alone, "...they live. It's up to them really. I'm holding up my end of the bargain."

It didn't take much effort for Honeycutt to hold the female terrapin back as she ceased to struggle and hung her head low. With a small sigh, Aria was released from Honeycutt's hold and sat back down in her chair, staring out into the battle arena. It was silent for a moment until Zandromon spoke up once more,

"Of course… I could just let them go now. You two could work together to save your friends' lives right now. Aria… join me by my side now and Honeycutt can finish his work on the teleportal. A lady to my court and the machine that I desire - that is my price for the turtles' freedom."

Aria looked up to Honeycutt who looked away from Zandromon and shook his head as he made eye contact with her. Aria stood up from her chair and growled as she pulled off the robes she had been wearing for the past couple of months and threw them at Zandromon's feet, "Forget it! We'll never give into your demands!"

This did not make Zandromon happy. He snarled at the two and shouted back into the arena, "Let the games begin!"

Aria rushed to the side and watched as her nerves shot through the roof. A large Triceraton rushed towards Mikey, his broadsword raised high, and slammed it down before Mikey. Aria froze, staring in shock at what had happened. It wasn't until the Triceraton raised his head towards Zandromon and raised his voice for all to hear, "We will no longer fight for the Prime Leader! There is no honor in this mindless slaughter! Zandromon's time is at an end!"

Aria held a hand up to her mouth as Zandromon sputtered in shock and anger, "Wha...what did he say?! GUARDS! Seize them!" Aria could only watch as the Gladiators were pushed back into an opening in the wall below and vanished out of sight. Aria clasped her hands together as she muttered a prayer for them, "Please let them be okay. Thank you for saving my friends."

"Last chance," Aria whipped around to see Zandroman growling over Honeycutt in a threatening manner as he shook his fist, "make the teleportal or your friends will perish!"

Aria frowned and pulled Honeycutt away from the power tripped leader and stood up into his face as much as her height allowed her to, "I've had enough of you!" Aria pulled her left arm back, clenching her fist tight, and fired a vicious left hook right into Zandromon's face. She socked him right in the beak and hit hard enough to give the Prime Leader a black eye which caused him to tumble and fall into his chair. Aria barked out a short laugh in victory which was quickly turned into a strangled yelp as a guard grabbed her by the waist with one arm, trapping her arms. Aria struggled violently to get lose as Zandromon picked himself up and gave another order, "My fellow Sorians! I give you Monzaram and his All-Stars," he turned to Aria, getting close to her face and held it within his hand, squeezing her face hard and making her cringe,

"And I have had enough of you my 'dearest'. The deal is off!" Zandromon released her harshly and turned to the ground as he saw that his bet soldiers were bested, "What!?..." He held out his hand and turned to Honeycutt who looked away from him. Immediately Zandromon gave the crowd a thumbs down, causing everyone in the stadium to boo him and they began to chant, "LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE!"

Aria took in a deep breath and began to chant loudly along side the crowd, irking the Prime Leader further. Zandromon rushed over to Aria and lashed out to slap her, "Shut up!"

A green hand grasped Zandromon's hand as it came shy of slapping Aria in the face. The grasp the guard had on Aria was lost as he was pulled away by something and Aria was caught and set on the ground gently. Aria looked around in shock to see that her friends had suddenly made an appearance beside her, "What…"

Zandromon was frozen to the spot as he looked to see whose hand had grabbed him and let out a strangled yelp when Leonardo himself pushed his caught hand away and grabbed Zandromon by the scruff of his robes, "You have a lot of nerve for even thinking about hurting her!" Leonardo growled in Zandromon's face.

Aria was left speechless as she felt her face heat up at the action: Leonardo was protecting her. He had before, but they way he was glowering down at Zandromon made Aria feel so much safer than she had in two months. Aria didn't care to fight the bright smile that spread across her face and continued to stare at Leonardo as she spoke up, "I'm glad you're all okay." Leonardo's face softened as he stole a glance at Aria and gave her a wink with a smirk, "Of course." That made her giggle.

"We got company Leo!" Donnie announced with a small smile on his face. Everyone looked up to see that they were surrounded by numerous guards with blasters pointed at them. Aria nervously backed away and looked over to Leonardo, "What...What do we do Leo?"

Leonardo said nothing as he let go of Zandromon only to hold him place by the edge of his blade to the Triceraton's throat, "Nobody move! Drop your weapons or you'll be looking for a new leader!" Aria gasped as Raphael took Zandromon from Leonardo, keeping his sai pointed at the now cowering Prime Leader who waved his arms frantically,

"P...Put your weapons down!"

Aria cringed as two commentators began a play by play of what was going on. She spun around to see a large, clear, four sided screen showing herself and the guys at a sky vantage point. Aria looked over to Mikey, who looked rather nervous as the scene was getting a little out of hand, "What's going on?!"

Mikey reached out for Aria, hooking his hand in the crook of her arm, and pulled her close to him, "We're getting the shell out of here. I just hope that they really like this Zandromon guy…" Aria kept close to Mikey as her voice took a slight shrill of panic, "You mean you don't know what you're doing?!"

"At this point," Donatello got into a low stance, ready to fight at a moment's notice, "we're really just winging it."

Slowly but surely, the guards dropped their weapons and some even tossed them away towards Leonardo's feet in a sign of surrender. Mikey took a blaster and twirled it around in his hand before handing it to Aria, "You know how to shoot?"

Aria nodded and took the blaster, "Sort of…"

"Sort of?" Donatello inquired, his brow raised. Aria made a face at Donatello before she began to inspect the weapon, "I've never gotten the chance to shoot a gun before. I was too young. But I think I've got it...I've played enough arcade games to guess."

"You play video games?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"Focus everyone! We need to get out of here!" Leonardo snapped, instantly shutting up anyone from starting a mindless conversation; this was not the moment to have one.

Raphael grunted as he grabbed a hold onto Zandromon's robes to keep their newly found hostage at bay, "Well then what's the plan 'fearless leader'?" Leonardo sighed in agitation as he began to pace back and forth, "I'm trying to think but I can't over all that damn racket!"

Aria looked back towards the screen where the two commentators were talking back and forth in overly cheery voices as they tried to shed some light on the situation their Prime Leader was in. The female terrapin once again inspected the weapon she had been given earlier and looked back at Leonardo who really seemed to be struggling. Aria tucked the blaster close to her and took aim at the large screen up above. Taking in a deep breath, Aria aimed at the loud TV screens and fired three shots just to be on the safe side in case she missed. Two out of the three hit their mark, as a small sigh of relief came from Leonardo at the sound of the glass shattering. Aria grinned to herself and looked over at Mikey who seemed rather impressed.

"Nice shootin' Rex!" Mikey pointed his fingers at Aria, mock shooting at her and gave her a wink. Aria couldn't help but giggle and shrugged, "I thank Time Crisis Two for that," she looked over at Leonardo who seemed more at ease now that the 'racket' was gone, "is that better Leonardo?"

Leonardo nodded curtly, "Much. I've got an idea," Leonardo looked up at Zandromon, hardening his eyes and setting a deep scowl on his face as he pointed threateningly at the Triceraton, "We need to get out of here and you're going to take us. First, we get the teleportal from the Professor's lab so that we can go home. Then you're going to lead us to the nearest hanger so we can our hands on a ship to fly us away from here. One false move, Prime Leader. If any of your guards try anything or if you do something to harm my family, I'll spare you no mercy."

Zandromon laughed nervously as he stammered to respond, desperately trying to sound confident but failing terribly, "Y...You don't have the guts! Why should I believe that you would ever harm me?"

Without warning Leonardo whipped out a katana, stopping it just shy of cutting into Zandromon's throat. Leonardo's gaze was as cold as the steel he wielded, ready to bring down his enemy with the slightest movement of his wrist, "Because," Leonardo took the blade away at the sight of Zandromon damn near ready to piss himself, "you already tried to take away one of our own and then you threatened my brothers' lives all because you think you can. Take us out of here or you're going to find out how angry I really am for messing with my family!" Zandromon was left speechless, glowering at Leonardo where he stood. Aria looked back and forth between the two, feeling rather uneasy about the whole situation. She never really liked Zandromon but to threaten his life, anyone's for that matter, seemed a little extreme to her. When Leonardo grunted in Zandromon's direction and came to walk towards her, Aria involuntarily took a step back from Leonardo. If the action bothered or hurt him, Aria never knew as it didn't show. He simply walked up to her and took her hand, speaking in a much softer tone that eased her nerves just a tad, "Don't worry Aria. We're getting out of here," Leonardo looked over to Honeycutt and nodded at him, "We all are."

Honeycutt jumped a bit in surprise and scooted closer to Donatello. Leonardo nodded and the group cluttered together as they began to slowly move forward, making sure to keep Zandromon in the center with Raphael so that escape was futile. Aria stayed close to Leonardo and followed his example by keeping her own weapon pointed towards the slowly advancing guards. As soon they rounded the corner, the guards picked up their fallen blasters and began shooting down the hall. Raphael snarled and pushed Zandromon closer the edge of the hallway where the blasts were coming from, "Call of yer possy now!"

Zandromon stumbled a bit and peeked around the corner as he waved a hand for his guards to see, "Cease fire! Cease fire! Fall back!" As soon the blasts receded, Zandromon yelped as Raphael pulled him back and continued to drag him along with the group. Aria shot Zandromon a smirk,making the tyrant growl at her, "What do you find that is so amusing Aria?"

Leonardo took a step in front of Aria, keeping some distance from their captor and his friend while he stared Zandromon down as though to challenge him to get closer to Aria. Aria smiled behind Leonardo, peeking over the katana wielder's shoulder to get a better look at Zandromon, "Oh nothing… it's just that...payback's a bitch ain't it?" Zandromon's rumbling growl only served to make Aria laugh aloud a bit. Leonardo sighed as he looked over at Honeycutt, "Professor, we need to find your lab. What's the quickest way?"

Honeycutt shrugged honestly, "Well there are several connecting pathways throughout the Triceraton homeworld. Aria and I can both agree that it is very easy to get lost. We often had guides to show us the way. I do not think either of us could direct you on our own."

Aria's earlier mirth faded as she nodded her head in agreement with Honeycutt, "The Professor is right. I was pretty much locked away in a room most of the time...I haven't got a clue where anything would be."

The atmosphere in the air suddenly thickened after Aria's comment. Leonardo turned his sharp, steel eyes onto Zandromon with a cold glare that promised no mercy to be shown. Raphael outright growled deep in his throat as he pointed a sai straight up to Zandromon's chin, making the Prime Leader visibly flinch. Donatello's muddy brown eyes turned a shade darker as the grip on his bo staff tightened considerably. Even Mikey grit his teeth while his fists balled up into tight fists as they all stared Zandromon down. It took Aria a moment to figure out why they had suddenly got so mad. It dawned on her that it was what she had just said: Aria had been locked up in a room most of the time. That was how they found her in the first place. While Aria hadn't thought about that, it had made perfect sense. Quary had done the same thing to Aria but Zandromon was imprisoning her to get what he wanted not out of trying to protect her. It wasn't until that moment that Aria truly forgive Quary for his...her...actions. Seeing that her newfound friends...no. Seeing that her newfound family were ready to tear this sorry excuse of a leader apart for Aria made the turtle girl smile.

Raphael was the first to speak up as he none too gently shook Zandromon by the scruff of her robes, "Show us da fastest way to that lab! Now!" Zandromon held up his hands in surrender, "Okay! Okay! I'll show you!" Raphael let the Triceraton go and pointed at him in the back with the tip of sai, not enough to pierce through him of course, to get him moving. Zandromon hastily led the angry Hamato brothers, Aria and Honeycutt down some winding halls before coming to a stop at a section of a wall. A large portion of the wall looked like a door to walk through which Aria was ready to go in first along side Honeycutt, ready to get to work to start putting things together. A small beep sounded and the large sliding door opened. To Aria's, everyone's in fact, the large doors revealed a dark tunnel where a large amount of air was beginning to suck them right in. Everyone yelled or screamed as they were pulled in into the vacuum like hall and suddenly dumped into another room.

The entire way, Aria had completely freaked out along with Mikey while they both began to scream in synchronization until they landed in a heap on the floor in the lab,

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! OW!...Aw my head…"

"My ears…" Donatello grumbled. Aria laughed sheepishly as she helped herself then Donatello up, "Sorry Don…. totally didn't see that coming."

"You didn't have to freak out like that…" Donatello grumbled as he now stood up on his feet. Aria shrugged as she smirked at him, "I like gravity. It keep me...grounded."

Donatello stared at Aria incredulously, "...You did not just do that." Aria snickered, "I totally did!"

"Oh God…" Donatello snorted as he shook his head, "I...just...I can't right now. No. Go away." Aria could only chuckle as Donatello tried to push her away from him, "Aw come on, you love my bad jokes!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Don't lie, I saw you smile."

"Don. Aria. Help the Professor gather the things he'll need to build the teleportal. Mikey help me wield the doors shut. Raph you have guard duty!" As Leonardo began to dish out duties for everyone to carry out, everyone snapped to attention and got down to it. Raphael grumbled in protest rather than agreement at his task but kept to Zandromon like glue.

"Excuse me...Leonardo… you don't actually mean for me to build the teleportal, do you?" Professor Honeycutt asked politely and nervously while his hands fidgeted. Leonardo nodded once, "Yes. It may be the only thing that can send us home Professor."

"Plus," Donatello interjected, "it's the only thing that can get us back to Master Splinter. We need to go back."

Honeycutt sighed and looked up at Aria, "Aria my dear, do you feel the same way too?" Aria nodded without hesitation. She didn't want to stay on these floating rocks a moment longer, "Yes sir Professor Honeycutt, sir. As much I enjoyed what time I did learning from you, it's time for us to go back home. I know you don't want to build the teleportal sir, I above all know that. My…" Aria took a moment before she sighed and smiled at the Professor, "someone once told me that there will always be problems for us to face. We can't back away from them or else we'll always live in fear of that thing that holds us back from our true potential. You're a brilliant scientist Honeycutt, sir. You have to believe that one day your technology will actually bring about peace throughout the universe. Please let us help you build it to help us get back to where we belong. I'm sure there are places out there in the galaxy where no one will be able to find you," Aria's smile grew wider, "Why don't you just come with us?"

"Aria's right," Leonardo put the blaster he was using down as he had just finished welding the doors shut and turned to stand by her side, a smile of approval on his face as he spoke to Honeycutt, "Earth can be a safe haven for you. It's somewhere where both the Triceraton Republic and the Federation can't follow you."

"Yes!"

Everyone turned to look at Zandromon who had a dark grin on his face, "Go ahead," his tone holding a dark and playful hint to it, "by all means! Help your friends build the teleportal!" This made Honeycutt look away in doubt, a look that Aria knew all too well. For three months this creep had been hounding at her for a 'date' while he continuously played little mind games on the professor. Poor Honeycutt was always so depressed and second guessing himself from all of the mental abuse that Zandromon had been punishing him with. A low growl was the only warning Zandromon got before Aria stepped in front of Raphael, using her shell to push him back as she fired a left uppercut straight into Zandromon's lower gut. Zandromon's eyes widened as he gagged and doubled over in pain. Without missing a beat Aria whipped her right arm around for a left jab to the large Triceraton's face, effectively giving him a black eye,

"Callate la boca! Ya he tenido suficiente de ti! Sólo cállate de una puta vez y lo dejara en paz! Estoy harto de su idiota siempre tratando de coquetear conmigo, pero sólo hay que hacer sentir miserable a conseguir lo que quieres!" Aria pointed at Honeycutt while she raged at Zandromon and when she was done, turned around sharply and let out a loud yell, "UGH…" Aria took a moment to deep breath and walked away from the heap she left on the floor, "...I've waited TOO long to do that!" Aria raged, shaking her fists before her and stomped away from Zandromon. Everyone took a cautious step away from Aria as she found a chair to plop down on.

"Uh…" Donatello cleared his throat, "So...what do you think Professor? The chance of them finding you again would be slim to none. Besides, what's to stop them ripping apart your robot body and downloading the data from your brain?"

"Slag," Zandromon coughed as he struggled to get up, "why didn't I think of that?!"

Mikey frowned at his brainy brother, "Nice going there Don" he huffed sarcastically. Donatello's eyes widened as he seemed to have a brain freeze moment, "Uuuuh….sorry?"

Honeycutt looked down into his hands and nodded in agreement, "Yes...I see. I never thought of that before," he made his way towards the still sulking Aria and gently took away her blaster, "I'm afraid the only solution would be to blast myself into scrap metal right now" and held the blaster towards his head. Aria shot up and immediately slapped the blaster out Honeycutt's hand.

"No!" She yelled. As the gun clattered to the floor, Leonardo and his brothers gathered around worriedly. Aria stared Honeycutt down, fury imminent in her eyes while pools of tears threatened to spill, laying at the edge of her eyes ready to come down at a moment's notice. Honeycutt looked up at Aria, shocked that she would have lashed out at him. Everyone was stunned into silence as Aria's fists balled up tight and watched her as she stomped her foot in defiance, "I won't let you do that professor! Destroying yourself is never a solution to any problem!"

"She's right," Leonardo jumped into the conversation, placing a hand on Aria's shoulder as a means to try and calm her down, "you're our only hope of getting back home Professor. There's no need to go to that kind of extreme."

Honeycutt sighed, looking down to the metallic flooring of the lab. He took a moment to himself before he looked up towards his new found friends, "But if it comes to that will you swear, on your honor, to destroy me should I fall into the wrong hands?"

It wasn't much of a question that Honeycutt had just asked, it was a request. A request that simply couldn't be ignored now that the honor of the brothers were put at stake. Leonardo looked away and removed his hand from Aria's shoulder as he and his brothers chimed together in agreement, "We swear on our honor."

Aria gasped softly as she looked at Leonardo, unsure of what to say. She felt her heart clench painfully at the thought of possibly losing someone who had become a mentor to her in the past three months she'd been here. Aria swallowed hard preparing to speak her mind but was cut off as Leonardo cleared his own throat and narrowed his eyes over at Zandromon, "What's the quickest way out of here?"

**Woo-whee! That really did take forever. Again sorry for the long awaited update. **

**I just have to know - those who read my fics: Shall I do shorts of Aria and Leo? Or continue the story as is and episode jump? I think I'll give this story a couple months to see where it goes before I make a choice. I still have to work on my Blaze Guard series (which I find a little more entertaining story wise) and my Boys will be Boys fic is a huge hit :D Which makes me happy o3o **

**I hope you all have a great Christmas and an awesome New Years! I won't be updating until after the Holidays as it's a time for family and loved ones! Enjoy your Holidays everyone! **


End file.
